My Dear Tutor
by Princess's The Suicide Circus
Summary: Umika, joven estudiante de 15 años que trata de sobrevivir en la escuela. Takanori, tutor de 27 años que solo presta servicio comunitario a la institución Grandes problemas ocasiona esta dúo ¿Existirá amor o odio entre ambos? Umika 9nine /Ruki  Gazette
1. Cap1

**Capitulo 1:**** "_¿Tu eres mi tutor?_ _¿Es un chiste? ¿Cierto?"_**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno emm jeje, seguro se preguntan ¿Quién esta que nos habla? Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Kawashima Umika y tengo 15 años a punto de cumplir mis 16 años, vivo aquí en Tokio, Japón y en donde comencé mi primer año de bachillerato en un instituto muy aburrido, allí no hay nada interesante…que hasta sueño me da levantarme todas las mañana. ¡Ash! Debería haber una ley para no levantarse temprano. Disculpen ya me fui por las ramas, como les decía al estar en secundaria me toca tener un tutor, he aquí mi dilema. Todos mis amigos tiene su tutor pero el mío es otra historia. Según la directora dijo que me aun no me han asignado, para mi que nadie quiere ser mi tutor. En fin, los demás tutores son unos viejos grandes de 26 años, espero que no me toque uno loco como a mi amiga Keiko. El suyo es fanático de los deportes. Pobre Keiko tendrá que hacer ejercicio.

¡Ok! Ya me fui de nuevo por las ramas…el punto es se me hizo tarde. Si a parte de irme por las ramas cuando hablo, soy una descuidada y siempre llego tarde. Vaya vida la mía.

- **_Esperen ¡Esperen!_** – grito al bus pero se había ido - **_¡Genial! ¿Qué mas va pasarme Kami-sama?_** – pero creo que hable por demás ya que un auto paso y me mojo todo mi uniforme - **_¡Infeliz! ¡Fíjate! Uhy _**

Salí corriendo de nuevo, creo que si dieran un diploma por llegar tarde, yo lo habría recibido todos estos años. Veo que las malditas rejas estaban cerradas, hoy no era mi día, bueno casi nunca lo es.

- **_¿Y ahora? _**– debía pensar algo y pronto, tenia cita con la directora, y ya no podía faltar. Vi a lo lejos un árbol – **_Genial _**– con un poco de habilidad intente subir entre sus ramas, pero para mi suerte mi falda se había rasgado - **_¡Ahí no! Será mejor pensar algo_** – tomo de mi mochila algo y arregle mi falda. Al ver del otro lado, intente bajar y casi me caigo. Si no fuera porque mi trasero amortiguo la caída – **_Mi traserito TwT_** – chille

Después de casi media hora, llego al salón y no en buenas condiciones. La profesora de español no estaba muy contenta por verme. Así que si tenia cita con la directora fue por partida doble.

- **_Umika ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?_**

- **_¡Ahí! No me retes Keiko, ya mas mala suerte tuve_**

- **_Pero amiga ya no es una vez, sino siempre llegas tarde_** – decía mi otra amiga, Yoko

- **_Es que Umika_** – apoya su mano en mi hombro – **_siempre llegara tarde, eso no es raro…es normal _**– se preguntan quien es el inteligente que dice eso, nada mas y nada menos que…

- **_¡Kenji!_** – mi otro amigo - **_Eres hombre muerto _**– lo comienza a perseguir Yoko - **_¡No huyas cobarde!_**

- **_Yoko nunca cambiara… _**- yo solo suspiro - **_¿pasa algo?_**

- **_Pues…debo ir a la dirección otra vez_**

- **_Pero… ¿Por qué?_**

- **_Veras Keiko, hoy la directora me dirá quien es mi tutor_**

- **_Mucha suerte Umika_**

- **_Si…la necesitare_**

Bueno Kenji recibió su paliza diaria por parte de Yoko, y aquí estamos todos. Espero que termine pronto este año, no quiero ni saber quien es el sujeto que se ofreció a ayudarme en este año. Verán el tutor debe encargarse de que yo ande bien en todas mis materias, si necesito alguna ayuda extra él debe encargarse de ayudarme, entonces ese sujeto será además un guía especial por si algún día quiero ir a la universidad, cosa que nunca sucederá ya suficiente tengo con el instituto. La puerta se abrió, viendo la silueta de una mujer

- **_¿Kawashima Umika?_**

- **_Emm si, soy yo_**

- **_Pasa…la directora te esta esperando _**– bien era la hora, me paro del banco y escucho un ANIMO. Creo que lo necesitare mucho. – **_Señora directora_**

- **_¿si? _**

- **_Aquí esta Kawashima Umika_**

- **_Gracias Yumi, puedes retirarte_** – la secretaria se retiro – **_toma asiento Umika_**

- **_Si _**– me siento, el silencio inundo la habitación, mis manos estaban sudando. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa por todo esto

- **_Bueno_** – se saca sus lentes de lectura, cerrando su notebook. Me miro fijo – **_señorita Kawashima como vera ya encontramos su tutor para estos 8 meses y medio que quedan de ciclo electivo por lo cual su estudio este año, será mejor que anteriores. Además de ser mas puntal y no faltar tanto a sus clases._**

- **_Si directora_** – una gotita callo por mi cabeza, creo que ya me siento observada.****

- **_De acuerdo quiero que usted vaya a la salida del colegio, se dirija a la biblioteca. Allí se encuentra su tutor_** – cuando dijo biblioteca, en mi mente cruzaron palabras como ABURRIDO y NERD

Salí de la sala, dirigiéndome a mis clases restantes. Todo paso bien, aunque mi mente estaba más calmada, me tocaría un viejo universitario y más que nada aburrido. Umika eres el imán de la mala suerte.

Todo este tiempo tendré que lidiar con cosas así, si ya mi vida no es fácil. No solo soy un fracaso como alumna sino como hija, mis padres me exigen a montón ser una alumna promovida. Eso significa notas altas. Y mas que nada tengo que lidiar con un desconocido, él cual debe guiarme durante todo este año, vaya vida la mía.

Toca la maldita campana, los chicos tiene unos cursos y yo debo irme sola hasta mi casa pero no sin antes ir a ver al dichoso tutor.

Camino por los pasillos, es como si mis pies no quieren salir del camino, y solo quieren llegar lento. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de la biblioteca

- **_Emm hola_** – digo con temor pero sin respuesta, seguí caminado pero aun nada – **_Emm ¿Hay alguien aquí?_** – y aun nada – **_esto debe ser una broma ¡No hay nadie!_** – grite y escuche un _SHH_ a lo lejos - **_¿nani?_** – me dio miedo pero en eso sentí pasos y mas pasos, mi adrenalina subía. Cada vez lo pasos aumentaban y aumentaban. Me quede quieta, tomo mi maletín. Y sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me volví a quedar quieta. En eso me voltean rápido y yo cerré mis ojos, que lo único que hice fue golpearlo con mi maletín

- **_¡Pero que rayos haces!_**

- **_Tu eres el idiota que me anda asustando _**– le comienzo a pegar de nuevo - **_¡Auxilio Violación!_** – dije mientras seguía con mi maletín

- **_¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte? _**– Toma mi maletín y agarra mi mano, parándose rápidamente y me mira a los ojos - **¡No grites en la biblioteca!**

- **¡Y tú que estas haciendo!** – le intento pega con mi otro mano pero me la agarra

- **_Cálmate ¿Quieres?_**

- **_No… ¡Auxilio!_**

- **_Cállate…no te haré nada_**

- **_Entonces porque demonios me tienes agarrada ¡Ya se! ¡Me quieres violar!_** - comienzo a alterarme otra vez

- **_¡Claro que no! Solo vengo por alguien_**

- **_¿Eh?_** - ¿por alguien…? No le creo – **_no te creo nada de lo que dices y…y-ya suéltame _**– Este tipo me estaba poniendo nerviosa y mas de la cuenta…

- **_Como quieras niña_** – me suelta – **_yo solo busco a una joven para cumplir con mis obligacion…que en mi caso no tiene sentido…pero bueno… - _**se comienza a alejar****

- **_Pues para tu información también busco a alguien…_** - el solo se iba – **_engreído del demonio_** – dije en susurro – **_Bueno al final no encontré a ese tipo…vaya tutor…_**

- **_¿Qué dijiste?_**

- **_Nada que te importe_** – me iba pero me agarra del brazo **_- ¡oye suel-¡_**

- **_Vaya sorpresa que me encuentro resulta que la chica que debo educar eres tu_** – se comienza a reír – **_si que eres una niña despistada_**

- **_¿De-de que hablas? _**– pregunto de forma desconfiada

- **_Yo…soy tu tutor…_** - Mis ojos se asombraron al escuchar semejante disparate, un tipo que ni lo conozco y que mas es grosera, será la persona que me enseñe, y si fuera tiene pinta de un chico común, es decir solo véanlo…castaño mal teñido por si me dejan decir, Aunque admito se viste muy bien ¬¬ –

- **_¿Esto es un chiste o que?_**

- **_Eso debería preguntar yo_** – me mira – **_tu no eres lo que esperaba_**

- **_¡Cállate violador de segunda!_** – se suelta – **_solo eres un maldito pervertido…_**

- **_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Quién seria el tonto que quisiera tocarte?_** – se ríe

- **_¡Idiota! solo eres eso un idiota…_**

- **_Tranquila niña, solo procura pasar estos 8 meses y medio a mi lado…y saldrás toda una genio_**

- **_¡Cállate! Como si un tipo con tu pinta fuera inteligente_**

- **_¿Eso crees? _**– toma un papel y un lápiz, y busca de un libro un problema complicado. El cual resuelve ante mis ojos, sin uso de calculadora ni nada – **_¿Qué dices al respecto niña?_**

- **_¡Bien! Eres inteligente… ¿Feliz? _**– le tomo la hoja y la tiro molesta en el tacho de basura****

- **_Mucho _**– dice con mucho EGO, la verdad es un genio pero ni con eso me convence de nada ¬¬ - **_Bien…te espero mañana a la misma hora, tendremos un hora por día…pero por lo que veo necesitaras tres así que vete acostumbrando…Umika_**

- **_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_**

- **_Es obvio ¿No? La directora me lo dijo…pero mientras nos veremos mañana y se puntal… _**- se iba alejando – **_Casi lo olvido_** – me mira – **_Soy Matsumoto, Matsumoto Takanori…no se te olvide será la primera y ultima vez que te lo diré, niña…ya que no quieres_** – sonríe – **_que te llame Umika…serás niña…_** - se aleja.

- **_¡Eres un idiota!_** – solo me hacia señas – **_Idiota…_**

Camino todo el transcurso a casa pensando en las mil y una de cosas que solo me sucede a mí. No puede ser que mi tutor sea todo un idiota, un maldito pervertido eso lo describe mucho mejor…

- **_Bonitas horas de llegar Umika_**

- **_Mama _**– reverencio muchas veces para disculparme – **_perdóname…no volverá a suceder…en serio_**

- **_Hay hija…no se que haré contigo, solo ve arriba ya estará la comida_** – Yo solo hago caso y subo como bala hacia arriba, casi me llevo puesta la mesa y luego la puerta de mi habitación – **_Será mejor vestirme rápido_** – entre todo el desorden de mi cuarto entre mi ropa. Me miro al espejo algo desconectada – **_Todo esto es muy raro…mmm… ¿Por qué me puse en plan de chiquilina con el idiota ese que tendré que soportar durante todo este maldito año? ¡Ahí Umika! Mejor ubica tu cabeza en terminar este año de la buena manera y no pienses en estupideces, ese tipo es un idiota…además solo se su nombre, solo lo soportare y ya…asunto arreglado._**

Nuestra cena familiar fue la de costumbre, papá siempre habla de sus negocios y como la empresa esta saliendo de maravilla. Mama dice que hoy vendió varias casas. Cierto aun no les conté mucho de mi vida, verán mis padres son una familia de alto nivel social, el cual quieren que yo sea un ejemplo de perfección…el caso es que no puedo satisfacerlos esa necesidad de ellos, por mas que he tratado por subir mis notas nunca lo consigo. Ha veces suelo mentir para que no me castiguen por sacarme notas bajas. Pero bueno como dicen ¡Mañana será otro día! :D


	2. Cap2

**Capitulo 2:**** "_Pero… ¡Es Sábado!"_**

Bien retomando mi gran día de ayer, primero pierdo el transporte, segundo me moja un auto, tercero las rejas cerradas, cuarto la falda que se me rompe, quinto mi traserito, sexto las dos veces a la dirección y para rellenar tengo que soportar a este tipo. Voy corriendo de nuevo, porque llego tarde otra vez. ¡Dios, deben darme un premio por eso! Al menos las rejas estaban abiertas, sino ya seria el colmo de los colmos

- **_Umika…Umika Kawashima_**

- **_¡Presente!_** – llego de la maratón, que diga del pasillo – **_Siento el…_**

- **_Siéntese por favor…ya estamos retrasado_** – Solo asisto y me voy a sentar con Kenji, como era de esperarse…tengo Química con el…aunque es mi amigo ha veces odio sus molestos comentarios – **_Bien sigamos con la tabla periódica_**

- **_¿Umika otra vez?_** – susurra

- **_Lo siento Kenji, me quede dormida…el reloj no sonó_** – susurre viendo mi tabla

- **_Descuida…solo deja de ser tan irresponsable, y compórtate como una chica madura por favor_** – se comienza a concentrar

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿A caso no soy una chica madura? Que se cree…yo soy muy femenina y por demás madura, no necesito ningún critico en el tema. Yo puedo ser muy damisela con modales cuando quiera. ¡Jum!

Al tocar la campana nos apresuramos para el almuerzo, pero lo que mas me pone de los pelos es específicamente la hora que viene luego… MATEMATICAS ._.

- **_La carne es mejor – _**emm me olvide de decirles algo .-.****

- **_¡No! Debe haber un menú vegetariano Yoko_**

- **_No la carne es mejor Keiko_**

- **_Chicas…_** - tenia que interceder un poco – **_mejor vayamos a esa mesa antes que alguien la ocupe _**– estaba por irme y me choque con alguien

- **_¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas niña?_** – se preguntan quien es esta pues…

- **_Ya déjala Reila…_** - Si Reila, la más engreída de todo el maldito instituto y si me pregunta quien es él que hablo…es nada más y nada menos que…

- **_Discúlpame Kamijo…es que…ella se me atravesó, solo quería ser amable_** – Kamijo…el chico mas popular junto con Reila, ambos son pareja desde hace dos años…y desde ese entonces, todos los respetan en el establecimiento

- **_Discúlpala ¿Si? Vamos amor_** – ambos se van…que bueno que es Kamijo…es tan awww…el sueño de cualquiera, esta en su ultimo año de secundaria…es tan amable, él me gusta desde hace mucho como verán no le saco la mirada de encima pero tengo un problema y es REILA, su insoportable novia. Creo que ni él se la soporta.

- **_¡Umika-chan! Ven a sentarte_**

- **_¿Eh?_** – por andar de distraída me olvide la mesa, mientras seguían discutiendo por el almuerzo, yo miraba a los populares…es decir, no es que me interese ser uno solo que…Kamijo es muy diferente a ellos, es tan no se…me agrada demasiado…es demasiado PERFECTO

- **_Umika-chan…estas allí hola…_**

- **_¿Eh? Gomen Keiko-chan_**

- **_Otra vez estas pensado en él_**

- **_Así es…es que…_**

- **_Entiendo que te guste pero…ha veces no es bueno enamorarse así…es mejor esperar a que esa persona llegue ¿No crees?_** – odio cuando uso la psicología conmigo u.u

- **_Tienes razón_** – sonrío – **_esperare…_**

La maldita hora de matemática se me hizo eterna, solo quería llegar al patio e irme. Mis amigos me estaban esperando y yo iba de salida. AL FIN A CASA *-*

- **_Disculpen_** – los miro – **_aun no terminaba de ordenar_**

- **_Mejor apurémonos…esta por oscurecer_** – indica Kenji

- **_Es cierto, vamos chicos_** – incentiva Keiko

- **_¡Ahí no!_** – justo que ya íbamos tres cuadras alejándonos de allí…lo recordé

- **_¿Qué pasa Umika?_**

- **_Lo siento Yoko…debo volver_**

- **_Pero ¿Por qué?_** – se que Keiko me dirá irresponsable

- **_Es que tenia que ir a mi clase con el tutor_**

- **_Umika eres una irresponsable ¬¬ _**- ¿Qué les dije? :P

- **_Gomen…prometo irme luego_**

- **_¿Segura?_**

- **_Si Yoko estaré bien…no se compliquen…^^_**

Así como si nada me fui de corridas al instintito en donde veo que había cerrado la entrada. Maldecía por lo bajo, mi primer día con ese idiota y ya se entero que soy una irresponsable . ¡Kami-sama tu me odias! Suspiro casi resignada

- **_Te dije…la puntualidad es importante niña_** – esa voz es de… ¡Hay no!

- **_Y tu ¿Eres mi padre a caso?_**

- **_No pero soy tu tutor…y debes comenzar a responsabilizarte de una vez_**

- **_Oye roma no se construyo en un día ¬¬ _**- digo con enojo – **_además ¿Qué haces afuera?_**

- **_Pues como cierta niña no vino me estaba por ir…pero como sabia que vendrías te espere afuera…porque me echaron de la biblioteca _**

- **_Y tú eres el idiota, si te hubieras quedado a espérame no estaríamos aquí afuera haciendo nada…_**

- **_Lastima…no iba a espérate enteramente…suerte para mañana…espero no lo olvides…_**

- **_¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?_**

- **_Irme ¿No es obvio?_**

- **_¬¬ me hiciste venir hasta aquí POR NADA ._**

- **_La verdad si…_** - se comienza a reír

- **_¿Tengo monos en la cara?_** – digo con sarcasmo

- **_No…pero cuando pones esa cara de enojada te vez frágil_** – mi sonrojo subió hasta mi cara por lo cual me tapo el rostro - **_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sonrojaste?_**

- **_¡Cállate idiota pervertido! ¡Eres un maldito acosador!_** – comienzo a pegarle pero me toma las manos - **_¡Su-suéltame!_**

- **_Para que me sigas pegando, no gracias…_** - me mira – **_te espero mañana a la misma hora pero no serán dos horas como hoy sino tres así que vete acostumbrando…_**

- **_Pero…pero… ¡Mañana es sábado!_**

- **_¿Y? ¿Me interesa? No…_** - me suelta – **_mañana a las 7 AM aquí…_** - se aleja… - **_¡Se puntal niña!_**

- **SÁBADO** -

Y como era de esperarse, vine ¬¬ este tipo no me va a ganar ni por dado, le demostrare que Umika puede ser su peor pesadilla.

Mientras me explica no se que cosa, yo vivo mi mundo…a caso el no tiene nada que hacer que torturar chicas inocentes ¡Por favor! Estoy harta de esto y de esta maldita matemática que no entiendo ¡Ya me arte!

- **_¡Atiende!_** – me pega con una regla en mi cabeza.

- **_¡Auch! Eso dolió TwT_**

- **_Pues merecido lo tienes, presta atención… _**- sigue explicando. Te odio con todo mi ser idiota del demonio ¬¬

Transcurrió el maldito tiempo, este sujeto es el demonio en persona, si vieran…ya es como la sexta vez que me hace hacer el ejercicio de nuevo…ODIO MATEMATICAS, a caso sabe lo que significa odiar algo. En fin no lo soportare mucho tiempo, ya esta llenando mi vaso de agua…

- **_Otra vez…_**

- **_Pero…es la sexta vez que lo hago ¡Piedad!_**

- **_Mmm_** – me mira - **_¡No! ¡Hazlo!_**

- **_Idiota _**– digo en susurro y me pega de nuevo - **_¡Mi cabeza!_**

- **_No hables en ese tono jovencita…recuerda que soy tu tutor_**

- **_¬¬ - _**comienzo de nuevo y con mala gana a hacerle trabajo para que me lo tire y diga…

- **_¡De nuevo!_**

- **_Pero…dime que maldita cosa esta mal ¡No me hagas despreciar hojas! ¡Maldito bastardo pervertido!_**

- **_Todo esta mal, en primera: no sacas los paréntesis, los deja; en segundo: ni respetas el orden ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? Ya te lo explique como 10.000 veces y ni así aprendes niña…_**

- **_Pues quizás no soy de esas chicas que aprendan…mejor me dedico al canto que eso me sale mejor…_** - me paro de la silla – **_igual no me interesa la escuela, solo vengo por malditas obligaciones pero a ti eso no te importa ¡Te odio! _**– salgo hecha una furia - **_¿Qué se cree ese tipo? ¿Qué puede darme órdenes? ¡Ja! Ni en sus sueños…_** - en eso piso mal el escalo de la escalera y siento que caeré en cualquier momento

- **_¡Umika!_** – me toman de la mano, jalándome de nuevo. Lo que provoco que cayera encima de esa persona

- **_Pero…_** - lo miro - **_¿Tutor? ¿Qué hizo?_**

- **_Evitar que te caigas y me demanden_** – le pego y me levanto

- **_¡Es un idiota! m...mire si algo le_** **_pasa_** – grito - **_¡Es un maldito irresponsable del demonio!_** – miro a otro lado… - **_si se lastima…seria peor… _**- digo en un susurro muy leve

- **_Vamos…tenemos que seguir con la lección_** – volteo a ver, y se va de nuevo por el pasillo…yo solo lo quedo observando…a caso le pasa algo ¿Por qué no me regaño? ¿No me dijo nada?

- **_Tutor…_**

Todo siguió normal después de ese incidente…el no pronunciaba mucha palabra que digamos, solo lo justo y necesario. Lo cual me extrañaba, ya hubiera hecho algo…no se ¿Regañarme tal vez? Pero no…solo se quedo allí, sin nada que decirme. Terminando la hora, ya eran como las 10 AM y debíamos abandonar el lugar. Yo ordene mis cuadernos y demás cosas en mi maletín. Al verlo de reojos note cierto estrés en el ambiente, el cual me puso la piel de gallina, hasta que hablo…

- **_¿A dónde vas?_** – Una sonrisa de satisfacción se notaba sobre su rostro, lo cual me dio mucho enfado ¿Cómo no sabe donde iré? ¡DAH!

- **_¿Nani? Pues a mi casa idiota ¿A dónde mas? ¬¬_** - respondo de mala gana. Tomando mi maletín y por irme.

- **_Olvidas esto_** – me pasa unas fotocopias

- **_¿Y esto?_**

- **_Debes hacerlo para este lunes…sin falta_**

- **_¡¿Qué? ¡Ni loca!_**

- **_¡Lo harás y punto!_** – me grita

- **_Pero… ¡ES SÁBADO!_** - reproche

- **_¿Y me interesa? No…_**

- **_Siempre dices lo mismo…me tiene harta eso…me pregunto ¿Por qué demonios acepto ayudarme? ¡Odio todo de usted! ¡Nunca conocí a un ser tan irritante, maldito idiota!_**

- **_Pues mejor, mejor que me odies así aprenden mas rápido…odiando la materia_**

- **_¬¬ cállate… me niego a hacer esto_** – lo dejo sobre la mesa – **_y se acabo_** – comienzo a irme pero me jala haciéndolo mirar - **_¡¿Qué pretendes?_**

- **_Que hagas tus cosas quieras o no…_** - me los da de nuevo – **_así que suerte, porque las quiero para el lunes después de clases_** – se va alejando de la biblioteca

- **_¿Cómo supones que entienda estas cosas?_** – pregunto mira mirándolo las 14 hojas que tenia que hacer

- **_Simple_** – me mira – **_tráeme las dudas que tengas…las haremos en dos horas…_**

- **_Disculpa ¿Dos horas? Es mucho…_**

- **_Tranquila niñita…si te da miedo la noche…llama un taxi _**– se va por los pasillos y yo lo sigo por detrás…

- **_La conversación no termina ahí idiota ¡Hare estos trabajos y te dejare impresionado! ¡Ya veras! _**

- **_Eso es lo que quiero ver…_** - comienza a reír

- ¿**_Te doy gracia? Eres un estupido…solo te burlas de mi… ¡Maldito pervertido! _**– guardo las hojas – **_aun no respondiste mi pregunta… _**- se detiene… - **_dime… ¿Por qué aceptaste enseñarle a una cabeza dura como yo?_**

Se produzco esos silencio incómodos…podía escuchar mi respiración aguda, que el en ese momento me estaba viendo a los ojos…yo retrocedí unos paso, giro su cuerpo por completo viéndome, dando en su rostro una sonrisa irónica, la cual no entiendo pero me daba algo de miedo. Retrocedí mas pasos y el se acercaba a mi…temía por muchas cosas pero una de ellas era que este tipo sea un acosador, que por esa razón haya aceptado enseñarme. Muchas conclusiones y nada lograba llegar o al menos dar en la tecla de forma lógica.

- **_¿Qué pretendes?_** – Dije con muchos nervios encima - **_¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! _**– el se detuvo y se acerco de golpe a mi, mirándome…mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca, un sonrojo leve subió a mis mejillas - ¿**_Q-que pasa? ¿P-por que me miras así? ¡No me hagas nada!_** – otra sonrisa en su rostro y un suspiro cerca de mi rostro. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salir…

- **_Porque necesitas mas ayuda de la que otros tutores podrían ofrecerte_** – se aleja – **_además…te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco…_** - se va por el pasillo yéndose sin parar ni mirarme en lo absoluto. Lo quedo mirando allí…no me dijo nada…ni un NIÑA… ¿Qué le pasa? Pero mas que nada ¿Qué quiso decir con parecido a alguien? Muchas preguntas se me venían a mi cabeza…y nada de soluciones.

Ya mi mente estaba muy cargada, no se si estoy aluciándolo o que demonios pasa conmigo…pero este día fue uno de los mas extraños en toda mi vida.


	3. Cap3

Capitulo 3: "¿Dark Desire?"

Bien hasta ahora paso un mes, si un ¡MALDITO MES CON ESTE PERVERTIDO! Juro que sino fuera porque me esta yendo algo bien en matemáticas, física y química…ya lo hubiera ¡Uhy! Mejor me concentro ahora esta explicando, es que igual si te pones a pensar un poco las cosas no son tan fácil con este tutor…es decir si no presto atención ¡PUM!

- **_¡Ahí! ¡Eso me dolió!_** – sobaba mi cabeza después de semejante golpe con su regla siempre hace eso cuando no le presto atención TwT

- **_Pues de esos habrán muchos y ahora haz los ejercicios que están en la pizarra_**

- **_Idiota _**– bufoneo por lo bajo y me volvió a pegar - ¡**_Auch!_**

- **_¿Qué dijimos de faltarle el respeto a los mayores?_**

- **_Lo se ¡Pero tampoco me debes pegar así!_**

- **_Ya te dije NIÑA _**– es mi pareces o recalco el NIÑA – **_o te concentras o mañana no aprobaras tu examen de Química ¿Elige?_**

- **_Si, si, si whatever_** – me vuelve a pegar – **_Si Señor Takanori_**

Así pasamos toda la tarde, por lo que después me volvió a dejar más tarea y me recordó que estudiara si o si para Química…que quiere ver una buena nota en ese examen. Me pregunto si tiene hijos, si es así pobre de ellos o si tiene novia o esposa ¡Kami-sama! Pobres de ellos porque de él ¡Ja, nunca! Pero ¿Por qué me interesa saber si tiene familia? Mejor me callo y dejo de pensar tantas tonterías…

- **_¡Ya llegue!_** – me quite los zapatos para ponerme mis pantuflas - **_¿Nani? No hay nadie…_**

- **_Jovencita me alegra que haya venido_**

- **_Kazuo ¿y mis padres? –_** Kazuo es como la sirvienta de nosotros, desde que yo tengo conocimiento ella siempre ha vivido con nosotros, por algunas razón ya es parte de la familia. Y como no…siempre esta pendiente de todos nosotros.****

- **_Salieron de improvisto, debía abordar un avión hasta Londres, estarán un mes afuera_** – mi mirada se torno dolorosa, me sentí triste…ellos siempre salen, lo poco que están aquí…se la pasan en el trabajo o yendo a reuniones de negocios, créanme algo no es lindo ser hija de empresarios – **_Señorita no este triste ¡Animo! Le prepare su postre favorito_** – me sonríe

- **_Gracias Kazuo perdóneme…se me corto el hambre además mañana tengo examen de Química y si no estudio, y estoy bien descansada, no llegare a la primera hora_**

- **_Entiendo jovencita, se lo guardare para mañana en la noche ¿le parece?_**

- **_Si…y gracias por preocuparte_** – así no mas subo a mi habitación

Mientras estudiaba trataba de poner mi atención, este examen era muy importante para mí, la profesora me había advertido que ya que ando con un tutor lo menos que puedo es sacarme una nota muy buena. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en lo de mis padres, ellos siempre salen así…nunca les importo que yo este bien o mal, solo quieren que mis notas estén altas pero ya no puedo ser así…mis padres quieren todo de mi y yo no puedo dar mas de lo que doy, ha veces quiero que me comprendan cosa que nunca harán por estar obsesionados con el dinero, algo que a mi nunca me intereso.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de buenos ánimos, creo que tendré que acostarme mas temprano. NOTA "UMIKA ACOSTARSE TEMPRANO"

Al bajar las escaleras, en el último escalón lo pase de largo y caí al piso

- **_Me apresure al hablar TwT_**

- **_¡Umika! ¡Santo Dios!_** – me ayuda a pararme - **_¿En que cosas andarás pensando?_**

- **_Gomen Kazuo es que no me fije_**

- **_¡Ahí niña! ¿Qué haré contigo? Mejor siéntate, te serviré el desayuno_**

Por andar de torpe casi me quiebro un pie, en fin aquí estoy rumbo al instituto cosa que es raro porque ahora es temprano, faltan 10 minutos y tengo tiempo de sobra. Ya es como algo raro verme a mi tan temprano…

- **_"y si mejor tardo algo en llegar, no mejor no…es decir si hago eso podría ser que no llegue al mejor asiento o algo así…mejor camino sin distraerme ni nada"_**

- **_¡Cuidado! _**–

- **_¿Eh?_** - siento que alguien me jala fuerte – **_pero…_** - varios autos pasaron…yo casi iba a ser atropellada por uno, eso te pasa Umika por andar de distraída

- **_Deberías dejar de ser distraída. ¡Casi te pisan! Dime… ¿Estas bien?_** – cuando volví de mi transe lo mire, pero mis ojos me engañan o este chico se viste raro…UMIKA SIEMPRE TE CONCENTRAS EN SU FORMA DE VESTIR ¬¬ - **_¡Oye! ¡Hola! _**

- **_¿Eh? Gomen ¿Decías? _**– da un suspiro largo y me ayuda a levantarme

- **_Te decía ¿Estas bien?_**

- **_¿Yo? Emmm si, si, ¡Si! Gracias por la ayuda es que je, je…soy algo despistada…gomen…_**

- **_Descuida, solo a la próxima evítalo ¿De acuerdo?_**

- **_¡Si! Y de nuevo discúlpame…_** - dije en tonto penoso

- **_Como ya dije…no debes preocuparte_** – en eso miro reloj ya solo me quedaba 3 minutos y la escuela estaba lejos de aquí

- **_¡Ahí no! Emmm…muchas gracias emmm soy un Umika un gusto conocerte emmm debo irme _**– salgo corriendo a lo torpe que no alcance a escuchar como se llamaba ni nada… - **_¡Umika llegaras tarde!_** – en eso una moto me seguía…de allí un chico se paro enfrente mío y para mi venidita suerte era el mismo chico de hace un rato

- **_Sube…te llevo_**

- **_Pero…espera…eres un desconocido y agradezco tu amabilidad pero debo irme ¿Si?_** – trataba de caminar rápido

- **_Vamos yo llevo, así no llegaras nunca…además debo ir a recoger a mi hermana que estudia allí mismo… ¿Qué dices?_** – se preguntaran que fue lo que hice ¿No?

- **_¡No vayas tan fuerte!_** – me agarraba de su cintura como podía, aunque admito eso me dio mucha pena que hasta mis colores subieron.

- **_¡Tranquila…ya estamos por llegar! ¿Si? ¡Solo trata de calmarte un poco…no te pasara nada! _**– Sus palabras por mas raro que sea esto, me calmaron.

Mientras viajábamos yo miraba como algunos de los estudiantes iban rumbo, suerte que tengo puesto casco…seria una vergüenza que me vean llegar con un completo desconocido y en una moto.

Al llegar le dije que se estacione al costado del colegio donde nadie me viera, el obedeció con gusto. Me baje y le di su casco…

- **_Muchas gracias…la verdad llegue con un minuto de sobra, aunque nunca creí aceptar la propuesta de un desconocido je, je…hay lo siento ¡Siempre hablo cosas que no debo decir!_**

- **_Descuida _**– me mira – **_si quieres te digo mi nombre así no piensas que soy un completo desconocido ¿Te parece?_**

- **_Emmm…pues si tu gustas, no te presiono_**

- **_Bien mi nombre es…_**– en eso suena la campana

- **_Disculpe pero debo irme y de nuevo gracias por todo_** – la campana sonó por ultima vez – **_emmm bueno debo irme…un gusto y…y…gracias _**– salgo corriendo para llegar justo a tiempo.

Entro como bala, subiendo las escaleras en una de esas casi me caigo pero continúo…no quería peder ese examen, para el cual llegue justo a tiempo y mas que nada el asombro de mi amigo Kenji.

Durante el examen todo se me hizo muy fácil, gracias a que ese pervertido me la hizo buena. Aunque este chico fue demasiado amable…aun recuerdo su rostro, su amabilidad, su-

- **_¡Tierra a Umika! _**– me agitaba la mano mi amigo.

- **_¿Eh?_**

- **_Señorita ¿Me daría su examen, por favor?_** – la profesora estaba a mi lado. ¡Que vergüenza!

- **_Emmm…si, si _**– se lo doy – **_Kenji ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?_**

- **_Pues…durante todo el examen…al menos lo hiciste bien ¿No?_**

- **_Si supongo, es decir me metí mucho en ese examen…espero aprobar_**

- **_Yo igual lo espero Umika pero dime ¿En que andabas pensando?_**

- **_En el examen Kenji_** – mentí…si pensaba en ese examen pero también en este chico…creo que me agradó la amabilidad de un extraño ¿Qué te pasa Umika?

Durante la hora de almuerzo, yo estaba metida en mi mundo…mientras mis amigos platicaban entre si. ¿Por qué tengo la imagen de ese chico en mi cabeza? Es algo muy raro ¿no creen? Es decir, este chico es algo similar a Kamijo…bueno no tanto, recién lo vi hoy…aunque parece mayor, y su pinta era muy llamativa como si fuera un emmm…No creo o quizás…mejor me dejo de tonterías, que hoy debo juntarme con el maldito pervertido ¡Como lo odio! Y mas cuando me pega con su regla, eso si duele…como me gustaría hacérselo a el…a ver si le duele tanto como a mi.

- **_¡Ah!_** – grita fuerte

- **_Keiko puedes por favor dejar de gritar así ¡Por Kami-sama mujer!_**

- **_Gomen Yoko, es que miren, miren ¡Miren! _**– desliza una publicidad, mostrando a una hora y fecha, además de una banda muy rara

- **_¿Otra vez esto?_** – dijo una molesta Yoko

- **_Ahí no debes ser tan agresiva TwT _**– Lo que nunca les dije es que verán…Keiko es Visual Kei, mucha conocimiento de eso no se…y siempre asiste a conciertos de esa escena por lo cual trata de engancharnos a nosotras para que la acompañáramos, cosa que es lo que esta haciendo ahora

- **_A mi no me miren_** – dijo Kenji – **_mi hermana es la molestia aquí._**

- **_¡Cállate Kenji! A mi me gusta esta banda_**

- **_Eso mismo dijiste de otra banda mas_**

- **_¡Yoko eres muy cruel! _**– Verán Yoko no es amante a eso del visual, pero si al metal…así que sabrán porque no le agrada esas bandas – **_Siempre dices eso con todo lo que me gusta pero claro…no lleguen a hablar de una banda que te guste a vos porque haces un juicio de la gran 7_**

- **_Pues odio a esos tipos pintados extraños, y además que ni se les entiende lo que dicen_**

- **_Porque nunca te pusiste a oírlos ¡Yo se que esta banda te gustara!_**

- **_¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho Keiko_**

- **_¡Ya basta! _**– grite – **_no_** **_puede ser que siempre se estén peleando por la maldita música ¿Por qué a mi nunca me dicen nada? ¿Eh? Si díganme algo, que soy un popera sin sentido del estilo…_** - ambas se quedaron calladas **_– lo ven, ni eso pueden hacer, así préstame para acá _**– le saco la publicidad a Keiko– **_veamos…Dark Desire…viernes a las 22 hs…mmm...bien ya esta decidido ¡Yoko me cobraras uno de los 5 favores que me debes!_**

- **_¡Ni loca!_**

- **_Pues mas vale que lo hagas, o sino_**

- **_¿O sino que?_**

- **_¿quieres apostar?_**

- **_¡No me obligaras Umika! ¡Nunca iré! ¡Lo juro, antes muerta!_**

**- ESE VIERNES -**

- **_¿Decías Yoko?_**

- **_No me hables Umika ¬¬_**

Al final, todos fuimos al conciertos…es que yo no lo hago porque me agrade la música de un grupo visual, solo lo hago por que Keiko es mi amiga y pues los otros dos vinieron igual. Yoko por amenaza y Kenji amenazado por los padres de su hermana Keiko. Cierto no les conté…es que ha veces ustedes saben, me voy de las ramas, en fin…Kenji y Keiko son hermanos. Keiko de 14 y Kenji de 15 años.

Kenji es un adicto a la informática, le gusta química y sueña con ser un excelente bioquímico o científico algún día. En cambio Keiko, ella ama la música, en especial el Visual Kei, adora los karaokes y sin duda el bajo es su fuente según ella.

Aun no comienza el espectáculo de Dark Desire, algo así se llama u.u ya mejor me callo en teoría solo estaremos aquí hasta la 1 de la mañana, por suerte mañana no tengo tutoría, es lo único bueno de mi ¡Wi!

- **_Nunca me sentí tan humillada en mi vida_**

- **_Tranquila Yoko _**– la aliento **_– solo piensa esto, lo hacemos por Keiko…solo mírala_** – señalo **_– nunca la vi tan feliz…haz un esfuerzo onegai Yoko-chan_**

- **_Si creo que allí tienes razón, yo tampoco la vi tan feliz en mi vida…y a pesar de ser la menor de los tres, es una amiga de todas formas_**

- **_Lo vez, dentro de esa rudeza hay una flor que quiere salir _**– me pega - **_¡Oye! Suficiente tengo con el pervertido ese TwT_**

- **_Pues merecido lo tienes, no digas eso…yo soy ruder y punto_** – se cruza de brazos

- **_Tampoco tienes que estar a la defensiva -3-_**

Justo estaba por empezar el concierto pero para desgracia mía todos comenzaron a saltar y me tiraron al suelo, Yoko me vio y sostuvo mi mano ayudándome a parar. En eso no podía ver bien el escenario, todos estaban descontrolados…era algo nuevo para mi…

- **_Umika ¿Estas bien?_**

- **_Si…creo… _**- mi celular comienza a vibrar – **_espera…_** - atiendo – **_Hola _**

- **_Hija, soy mama… ¿Estas en el concierto?_**

- **_Eh…_**

- **_Sal de allí_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_¡Ahora! Ninguna hija mía se mete en ese mundo ¡Ahora Umika!_** – me corta

- **_¿Qué sucede?_** – me pregunta

- **_Es que llamo mama…discúlpame con los chicos…debo irme_**

- **_Pero Umika…_** - no alcanzo a decirme nada, me fui…si era una obligación debía ir de allí, mis padres era muy exigentes en eso de los conciertos.

Salí afuera del lugar, vi como estaba de noche…por lo que observe el cartel de esta banda. Que mala noche, no pude saber quienes era…pateé una piedra de la calle, la parada me quedara muy lejos ¡Ah! Pero tampoco podía decirles a ellos que me acompañen, es decir era un concierto muy esperado por Keiko…no debía arruinarlo. Y ya como nada mas podría salir mal, comenzó a llover. ¡BIEN! ¡Que más puede pasarme eh!

- **_Genial…esto si que es genial…llegare empapada…_** - corro lo mas que puedo no quería seguir mojándome, pero justo en eso pasa el bus que me llevaría - **_¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!_** – Intento detenerlo pero es inútil, se había ido…y para rellenar mi mala suerte, era el ultimo que pasaba – **_Ahora no solo perdí el bus sino que estoy mojada_** – me siento en el suelo - **_¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mi? ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte? No lo comprendo…todo lo hago mal, no solo mis padres piensan que soy un fracaso sino todo el mundo…_** - comienzo a sollozar y oculto mi rostro, sintiendo aun llover sobre mi…en eso algo sucede, la lluvia había parecido calmar, como si de la nada ya dejara de llover… – **_eh…_**

- **_Si sigues lamentándote de esa manera eso será obvio –_** escucho una voz muy conocida para mi.

- **_Tutor… _**- digo en un leve susurro al verlo.****

- **_Vamos deja de llorar…se fuerte quieres…_** - y allí estaba el causante de mis dolores de cabeza, sosteniendo un paraguas para evitar que me moje – **_ya deja de verme y levántate ¿A caso quieres enfermarte niña?_**

- **_Para tu información _**– me paro y lo miro – **_yo se cuidarme sola y no estoy llorando maldito pervertido, solo es la lluvia_**

- **_Eso no dicen tus ojos_**

- **_Eh…_** - reacciono – **_pues… ¡Pues eso no es tu importancia!_** – me doy media vuelta – **_además es algo que no te interesa_**

- **_Que eres testaruda…_** - me voltea – **_escúchame…si quieres quedarte aquí mojándote ¡Hazlo! ¡Enférmate! Pero luego no andes llorando_** – me toma la mano – **_ten al menos un paraguas_** – se aleja despacio. Al observarlo, veo como se aleja de a poco, mire el paraguas y de nuevo hacia el

- **_¡Espere!_** – se da vuelta - **_¿Por qué me das esto? No vez que esta lloviendo además… ¿Qué hace por aquí?_**

- **_Es algo que no te importa…y te lo di porque lo necesitaras mas que yo_**

- **_Pero…es decir… ¡No! No puedo aceptarlo además…solo debo ir a casa…pero perdí el ultimo bus…_** - da un suspiro largo

- **_Bien ya se que haremos_** – se pone cerca de la vereda - **_¡Taxi!_**

- **_¿Qué haces?_**

- **_Ayudando…_**

- **_Esto no se ve todo los días_** – dije en susurro

- **_¿Qué pasa?_**

- **_¿Eh? ¡Nada!_**

Luego de intentar un largo tiempo, ningún taxi había parado. El se ofreció a llevarme a casa, yo me negué rotundamente pero no tenia de otra, mi casa quedaba muy lejos e ir sola era de por demás peligroso. Caminamos un buen rato, el ambiente se torno tenso, o será que yo ya veo cosas que no debo ver.

- "**_el es muy raro…primero me molesta y por demás me hace la vida imposible, y ahora se hace LA BUENA PERSONA, pues no bajare los brazos y ni piense que lo hare_**"

- **_Deja de pensar tanto que te vas a caer_** – pero tarde ¡Como los bomberos! Me resbale y caí al suelo - **_¡Te dije bruta!_**

- **_No me grites _**– comencé a llorar - **_¡Mi trasero! ¡Me duele!_**

- **_Espera…deja de… ¡Deja de llorar Umika! _**– me grito – **_a ver_** – me ayuda a levantarme - **_¿Dónde te duele?_**

- **_El pie y mi…bueno…ya sabes…_**

- **_No me des tanta información _**– se pone de espaldas – **_sube_**

- **_¿Qué? _**

- **_Vamos sube…te llevo_**

- **_Eh…es que…_**

- **_¡Hazlo!_**

Pues como hoy en la tarde, hice lo mismo pero en vez de un guapo y agradable muchacho…me toco un tipo grosero y pervertido. Caminamos un buen rato mas, miraba como la lluvia seguía, yo sostenía el paraguas para que no nos mojáramos. Quizás es verdad, yo no debí caminar tan rápido con tantos charcos en el suelo.

En un momento, me dedico a observarlo. Es raro, me di cuenta que es de por demás raro. No solo por su forma de traerme sino porque ahora esta siendo amable siendo que no me soporta. Si fuera así todo el tiempo, quizás seria mas agradable estudiar, pero mientras siga siendo un pervertido y mas que nada molesto e egocéntrico…nunca podré al menos llevarme bien con el. Pero ahora…ahora…ahora…ya no quiero pesar más…

POV TAKANORI

No se en que maldito momento se durmió, solo escuche su respiración muy molesta en mi oído. ¡Que esta pesadilla termine por favor! Aun quedan 6 meses, ya no la soporto. Pero si no fuera porque necesito el trabajo ya que en mi otro empleo no gano mucho…la verdad necesito dinero.

- **_Umika…oye Umika…ya llegamos_** – la intente despertar

- **_Eh… ¿Qué paso?_**

- **_Que llegamos ¿Es tu casa no?_**

- **_Eh… - _**mira detalladamente por lo que observe****– **_si aquí es_** – se baja de mi - **_¡ah!_**

- **_Te dije…pero no entiendes_** – la ayudo a caminar, Dios quien me manda a estar justo donde esta ella **_– ya ven será mejor que te ayude_** – en eso sale una mujer

- **_¡Umika! Pero… ¿Quién es usted?_**

- **_Nana…etto…el es mi tutor…_**

- **_Hay niña, mejor me explicas adentro…gracias por traerla…_** - la mira – **_ven mi niña_**

Al verlas entrar me alejo un poco, pero en eso volteo directo a una ventana donde se enciende la luz, supuse que estaba allí…me quede un par de minutos observándola hasta que di en si ¿Por qué me pongo a mirar? Debo ir a casa, deben estar preocupados.

FIN POV TAKANORI

- **_¡Nana!_**

- **_No…toma esto…estas toda mojada ¿a caso perdiste el bus o algo?_**

- **_No es eso nana…es que…me vine caminado y…_**

- **_Y perdiste el bus_**

- **_Bueno veras…_**

- **_Hay niña ¿Qué hare contigo? Mejor acuéstate…debes descansar…ese muchacho fue muy amable en traerte hasta aquí_** - ¿amable? La verdad si lo fue… - **_bueno yo iré a ordenar algunas cosas…pero el lunes no iras a clases, no vaya a ser que te enfermes_**

- **_Estaré bien, no me enfermare, ya vera nana_**

- **_Si tu lo dices Umika-chan pero ahora bebe el te_**

- **_No quiero, sabe feo_**

- **_Pues ¿quieres enfermar o algo?_**

- **_Pero si estoy bien_** – estornudo – **_eh…_**

- **_¡anda tómalo!_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Anda _**– en eso suena el teléfono – **_iré a contestar y cuando venga, espero no encontrar el tazón lleno_** – sale de mi cuarto

Mi nana ha veces es MUY EXAGERADA, no estoy tan enferma además me sanare rápido, no dejare que ese MALDITO PERVERTIDO me saque burla de que si me iba a enfermar, ya vera…el lunes iré y se tragara sus palabras.


	4. Cap4

Capitulo 4: ¡No! ¡No te daré la razón! ¡Achu!

Rayos de sol ¡Los odio! Me despertó, encima tengo un dolor de cabeza ¡Achu! Ahí no Kami-sama…mi nana no debe saber que aun sigo enferma, sino no me mandar al instituto y menos que menos debo dejar que el estupido pervertido se burle de mi. No quiero ni imaginármelo, bien será mejor prepararme para ir. Juro que esta semana será la más larga que haya tenido en mi vida

- "**_Nunca tuve tanto frío en mi vida_**" pensaba, es mi parecer o la profesora de castellano se ve doble. ¡Esta fiebre es demasiado! Ya ando hasta alucinando

- **_¡UMIKA! Ponga atención_** – golpe mi banco con su regla

- **_Lo siento señorita_**

- **_Que no se vuelva a repetir ¿ESTA BIEN?_**

- **_Si señorita_** – suerte que entendí eso

Comparado con el resto de la clase, no la pase tan mal. Pase desapercibida entre todos, lo ultimo que quiero es que se den cuenta, el frío esta incrementando y por lo cual mi energía. Tuve que sentarme en la escalera. Temo ser descubierta. Es lo último que me faltaría, no quiero perder contra ese maldito pervertido.

- **_¿Umika-chan? ¿Qué sucede? _**

- **_¿Eh? Nada Keiko…solo descansaba un momento, tuve un fin de semana muy agotador_**

- **_Comprendo…_** - se sienta a mi lado – **_Yoko me comento porque no pudiste quedarte mas tiempo_**

- **_Discúlpame…de verdad discúlpame, siento que de algún modo te hice perder la diversión_**

- **_Descuida_** – me sonríe – **_además ellos estarán en otro club este otro fin de semana y al menos iré con Yoko_**

- **_¡Espera! Ha-hablas de nuestra Yoko _**

- **_¡Si! Después que te fuiste, como que se quedo algo impactada con el bajista de la banda_**

- **_Vaya…quien lo creería_**

- **_Si pero ella lo niega rotundamente, aunque se que es así…_**

- **_Pues es la mejor noticia que me han ¡Auch!_**

- **_Salud…Umika-chan_**

- **_¿Eh?_**

- **_Creo que deberías ir a descansar, de verdad no te veo muy bien_**

- **_Descuida _**– me paro con dificultad – **_estaré bien…no sucederá nada – _**camino lento ya que la campana había sonado. Así de la nada me voy, sin más nada que decir.****

POV KEIKO

Que le andará pasando a Umika, estos días la he notado muy rara, es decir hoy mas que nada ha estado muy rara, será mejor decirle a los demás…no vaya a ser que algo pase…

- **_¡Perdón!_** – en eso me choco con alguien – **_no fue mi intención…_**

- **_Vaya miren quien esta aquí…mejor muévete niña, estorbas mi espacio persona_**l – era nada mas y nada menos que Reila, juro que esta chica me hace poner mal, hasta la sangre me hierve con solo verla – **_Que niñas mas idiotas_**

- **_Que niñas mas idiotas_** – digo burlándome cuando la veo irse – **_pues idiota ¡Tu abuela!..._**

- **_¿abuela que? _**

- **_Yoko…eh no nada…solo esta infeliz de Reila, que se cree superior a todos…_**

- **_Tu tranquila, además ella este año se recibe por lo que significa que el año entrante no abra mas mujerzuelas rondando la escuela_**

- **_Allí tense razón ¡Yupi!_** – celebre – **_pero…debo decirte algo_**

- **_¿Qué sucede?_**

- **_Has notado a Umika algo, no se… ¿Rara?_**

- **_Si algo así, y creo que es por las clases de tutoría…parece que no se llevan nada bien_**

- **_Mejor dicho como perros y gatos_**

- **_Claro esta_** - al menos Yoko estaba de mi parte xD****

FIN POV KEIKO

POV TAKANORI

Cuando la deje esa noche… estaba realmente mal. Dudo que venga hoy, es decir, no me molestaría que repose pero tampoco estaría mal que si este bien venga. Tiene un examen de física muy importante mañana y debe aprobarlo. Sino de nada vale tanto esfuerzo.

Camino de ida hacia el instituto, el trascurso de una escuela a otra no es muy fácil que digamos.

- "**_Será mejor apresurarme ya queda poco para la hora de salida_**" apresure el paso

FIN POV TAKANORI

- **_¿Segura que no quieres que te esperemos para llevarte a casa luego?_**

- **_Segura Yoko, no se tomen molestias_**

- **_No son molestias Umika, eres nuestra amiga…y como amigos estamos contigo en todo momento._** – añade Kenji

- **_Gracias por tantas molestias pero estaré bien, lo juro chicos…los llamare a penas llegue a casa y para que no estén tan alterados, tomare un taxi_**

- **_De acuerdo_** – no muy conforme – **_pero Kenji, Keiko y yo queremos estar al tanto ¿Si? Si sufres algo, retírate de las clases de apoyo y ve a reposar_**

- **_Muchas gracias chicos, y de verdad ¡Achu!_**

- **_Saludo_** – dicen al unísono

- **_Gracias_**

- **_¡Niña! _**- ¡Ahí no esa voz es la de…! - **_¿no piensas entrar?_** – si…el maldito pervertido

- **_¿Ese es tu tutor?_** – pregunto una ansiada Keiko

- **_¿Eh? Si Keiko lo es ¿Por qué?_**

- **_Esta guapo…_** - le pegan - **_Perdón Yoko TwT_**

- **_Bueno ya vamos, y no olvides avisar ¿Eh? _**– añadela MAMA Yoko

- **_Y poner mucha atención en las clases, no salgas burra_** – le pegan – **_¿Por qué Yoko? _**– Kenji ya lo hace costumbre xD****

- **_¡Ja! Te pegaron_** – le pega – **_TwT_**

- **_Dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa_** – los lleva de las oreja – **_cuando lleguen a su casa les diré a su madre_**

- **_¡No! _**– al unísono respondieron los dos, y vi como se alejaban pero escuche además una vos.

- **_Vaya si que son escandalosos_**

- **_Así es _**– grito - **_¡ah!_**

- **_¡No soy un fantasma!_**

- **_Lo se pero no asustes así a la gente, casi me muero de un infarto con tu cara maldito pervertido_** – me pega – **_TwT _**

- **_Niña…es hora de entrar a clases_** – se adelanta

- **_Siempre tiene que estar así, tan…tan…tan a la defensiva _**– digo en susurro mientras camino despacio, mis energías aun no son muy buenas, en eso me da un mareo pero por suerte me detuve "**_Debo hacerme la fuerte, él no debe descubrirlo_**" –

- **_¿Sabes algo? Estas mas abrigada de lo normal, y recién estamos en primavera...a punto de pasar a verano…no crees que es algo, no lo se ¿Exagerado de tu parte niña?_**

- **_Para tu información…no es exagerado, solo me dio frío además ¿Qué te importa lo que haga? Eres solo mi tutor._**

- **_Como quieras, luego no te quejes de nada_** – dijo mientras seguía caminado.

¿A caso no se dio cuenta de nada? De verdad se cree la gran cosa y no es nada, si no se da cuenta de algo tan obvio pero… ¿Por qué me interesa eso? Debería alegrarme sobre eso, no seré descubierta y el no se burlara de nada ¡Soy un genio!

El resto de la hora era muy pesado, el me explicaba algo pero yo no podía concentrarme, me dolía por demás la cabeza, era igual a una bomba de tiempo. En cualquier momento iba a estallarme. Los oídos me zumban feo, siento como lluvia dentro de ellos. Pero será mejor concentrarme juro que si me pega de nuevo, mi cabeza no lo soportara.

- **_Bien es hora de un receso_** – yo comienzo a temblar, espero no se de cuenta – **_Niña _**– lo miro – **_ve al baño o a tomar aire fresco…tienes 10 minutos de receso ¡Ve! _**

- **_¿Eh?_**

- **_Lo que escuchas _**– muestra su reloj – **_10 minutos a partir de ahora_**

- **_¡Ya entendí!_** – dije con voz temblorosa – **_ya…ya voy_** – me marcho lo más rápido que puedo. Una vez en el pasillo, me relajo un poco "**_Será mejor no ser tan obvia, ya bastante tuve soportando las casi 12 horas de clase, al menos esta todo bien ahora ¿No?_**" –

POV TAKANORI

¿En que esta pensando? ¿Qué no sabia nada? ¿Cree que soy idiota o que? ¡Esta niña juro que me sacara canas blancas antes de tiempo! ¿Por qué es tan terca? Allí esta parada enfrente de la ventana, a penas puede mantenerse de pie. ¡Que terca es kami-sama!

- "**_pero ¿Qué rayos intenta o pretende hacer? Piensa que no me doy cuenta_**" suspiro desde el lugar donde estoy oculto, quedan 5 minutos y ella es mi total responsabilidad si algo le pasa.

- **_Ah…_** - veo que se balance - **_¡Wow! Veo muchas luces…mi cabeza…no… ¿Eh?_**

- **_Umika…deja de fingir que estas bien ¡Por favor!_** – la agarro antes que se desmaye…pero su mirada esta muy ida…

- **_Tú…tú… ¿Tú eres?_**

- **_Umika…soy yo…tu tutor_**

- **_¿Mi tutor?_**

- **_Estas delirando de fiebre…te llevare a la enfermería…_**

- **_¡No! _**- exclama****

- **_¿Qué?_**

- **_¡No me llevaras! _**– se intenta parar pero es inútil – **_tu no me llevaras porque el pervertido de mi tutor…se burlara de mi…el no debe saberlo…así que ¡Shh! _**– me hace callar

- **_Pero…Umika estas delirando_** – trato de llevarla pero me detiene abrazándome del cuello - **_¿Eh? _**

- **_No me lleves…te dije que mi tutor me dirá niña idiota_** – dándome una mirada muy decaída – **_eres lindo sabes…_** - en eso se desmaya

- **_¿Qué? _**– dijo lindo a caso -**_... ¡Umika! ¡Umika! Despierta… _**- la miro – **_Nunca creí que se tomara la broma tan en serio…_**

La cargo en mi espalda y subo deprisa a la enfermería. Buscando ayuda deprisa.

FIN POV TAKANORI

Siento algo de frío, pero mis ojos no querían abrirse. A caso ¿Estoy soñando? O esa es la voz de mi nana…

- **_Umika…mi niña_**

- **_Ah…mi cabeza_** – dijo al verla - **_¿Dónde estoy?_**

- **_Estas en casa…_**

- **_Entonces…todo fue un sueño_**

- **_¿un sueño? Claro que no mi niña, te desmayaste en la clases de apoyo y un joven ofreció traerte a casa, creo que es el de la otra vez…_**

- **_¿Cómo?_** – no se si era por la fiebre o algo - **_¿Qué joven?_**

- **_¿Cómo que joven? Tu tutor Umika_**

- **_¿Eh?_**

- **_¡Ahí! Es un joven de por mas amable, traerte en taxi hasta aquí debió ser muy duro_** – se levanta – **_ahora solo reposa _**– tocan la puerta – **_pase…_**

- **_Hola… _**- y allí lo vi entrar. Su mirada era de preocupación total pero…si él no me soporta, se burla de mí ¿Por qué me ayudo? - **_¿Cómo te sientes Umika?_**

- **_Tutor…_** - digo en leve susurro, sacudo mi cabeza – **_Estoy algo mejor…gracias…_**

- **_Bueno yo iré por mas comprensas ¿me ayudas?_** **_Sostenle esto mientras voy por mas a la cocina _**– señala la comprensa en mi cabeza

- **_Si…_** - la toma en su mano, mientras mi nana sale de la habitación – **_dime algo… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas ibas a seguir así?_** – lo mire fijo ósea que él…él lo sabia… - **_eso pensé…eres una…una chica muy fuerte para soportar todo eso…estoy…estoy impresionado…de verdad…has cambiado mucho…_** - sentí que la cara me ardía, seguro es la fiebre ¡Quiero creer eso!

- **_Arigatou…Arigatou…tutor…- _**

- **_Eres una chica muy rara Umika, eres demasiado rara…_** - suspira

- **_Ahora que lo pienso…si hablamos de raro tu no te quedas atrás_**

Paso un buen momento…y me dormir por mi cuenta…no se que abra pasado o que es lo que sucedió solo se que sentí mi cuerpo cansado, y mucho sueño invadió mi cuerpo.

POV TAKANORI

Vi como de a poco se durmió, su nana había llegado. Por lo cual yo decidí regresar, en casa debe estar preocupados y debía ir si o si.

- **_Muchas gracias por todo_** – me dice amablemente la nana de Umika

- **_De nada, espero se recupere y descuida por las clases que esta semana no vaya, será lo mejor…yo hablare con la directora_**

- **_Muchas gracias joven, de verdad es muy amable…_** - me sonríe

- **_No hay de que…después discutiré con ella sobre la recuperación…hasta luego…_**

- **_Hasta luego_** – me despedí con mucha amabilidad.****

Una vez alejado del lugar, me dedique a pensar un poco en todo. Ella creyó que no me daría cuenta, igual es mi error…debo pensar en las cosas que digo, aunque no puedo, pero mas me quedo pendiente ese de "ERES LINDO SABES" juro que no se porque me puse tan idiota o algo así…debo mantener mi postura, es mejor que me odie a otra motivo alguno…no quiero creer que…no mejor ni lo nombre o menos que menos lo pienso…


	5. Cap5

Capitulo 5: "**_Una joven llamada Minako_**"

Bien un día nuevo, estamos acá en clases otra vez…según mi nana, el tutor le había dicho que el me ayudaría con el tema de mis faltas, espero que así sea…sino ¡Kami-sama! Todo seria un desastre. Ya que me pongo a pensarlo, ese día no supe que me paso después del desmayo, es todo tan extraño…sin duda alguna, me desmaye y ni noción de lo sucedido.

Ya creo que me la paso redactándoles mis días en la escuela xD! En fin estamos nuevamente con Kenji en la clase de Química, todo esta hecho un desorden debido a que la profesora aun no ha llego, mientras mis compañeros siguen en su diversión yo ando mas concentrada en lo que me sucedió hace como un mes…

**- FLASH BACK -**

- **_La conversación no termina ahí idiota ¡Hare estos trabajos y te dejare impresionado! ¡Ya veras! _**

- **_Eso es lo que quiero ver…_** - comienza a reír

- ¿**_Te doy gracia? Eres un estupido…solo te burlas de mi… ¡Maldito pervertido! _**– guardo las hojas – **_aun no respondiste mi pregunta… _**- se detiene… - **_dime… ¿Por qué aceptaste enseñarle a una cabeza dura como yo?_**

Se produzco esos silencio incómodos…podía escuchar mi respiración aguda, que el en ese momento me estaba viendo a los ojos…yo retrocedí unos paso, giro su cuerpo por completo viéndome, dando en su rostro una sonrisa irónica, la cual no entiendo pero me daba algo de miedo. Retrocedí mas pasos y el se acercaba a mi…temía por muchas cosas pero una de ellas era que este tipo sea un acosador, que por esa razón haya aceptado enseñarme. Muchas conclusiones y nada lograba llegar o al menos dar en la tecla de forma lógica.

- **_¿Qué pretendes?_** – Dije con muchos nervios encima - **_¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! _**– el se detuvo y se acerco de golpe a mi, mirándome…mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca, un sonrojo leve subió a mis mejillas - ¿**_Q-que pasa? ¿P-por que me miras así? ¡No me hagas nada!_** – otra sonrisa en su rostro y un suspiro cerca de mi rostro. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salir…

- **_Porque necesitas mas ayuda de la que otros tutores podrían ofrecerte_** – se aleja – **_además…te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco…_** - se va por el pasillo yéndose sin parar ni mirarme en lo absoluto

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

A que se refiere con "**_TE PARECES MUCHO A ALGUIEN QUE CONOZCO_**" esto me suena algo tan no se…extraño, juro que me dejo muy perpleja su actitud y mas ando pensando ¿A quien me parezco que él dice semejante idiotez? Yo soy única, nadie puede igualarme ¡Ah! Juro que lo odio maldito pervertido .

- **_¡Buenos días alumnos!_** – grita la profesora al entrar por lo cual salgo de mi transe para prestar atención – **_Hoy entregare los exámenes_** – un gran UH se escucho en toda la sala…yo rogaba por todos los malditos medios aprobar, no quería recuperar la materia y tener que soportar mas al idiota pervertido – **_Antes de la entrega, tengo una anuncio que darles _**– abre la puerta la cual hace pasar a una joven, no tenia idea de quien era, pero su forma de verse parecía una chica algo seria y su uniforme era extraño – **_Su nombre es Minako, viene de la instituto MayaSaShi espero que todos sean buenos e educados con la nueva estudiante, bueno busca un lugar emmm…junto a Kenji Masato por favor…_**

- **_Arigatou_** – ella reverencia y se dirige al lado de Kenji, por la expresión de mi amigo…era de estupido como los demás, es decir todos están clavándole la vista a la nueva…como si fuera tan linda…

La clase paso mas o menos normal, los chicos se la pasaban consintiendo a la nueva, mientras la profesora los retaba cada dos por tres, de verdad eran un dolor de cabeza. Nunca los había visto de esa manera, y no era lo único malo, sino que esa chica era todo un genio y una ternura, ósea todo lo opuesto a lo que se muestra. Me sentí tan estupida, yo me saque un 67, algo bajo por lo que vi…al menos aprobé pero Minako tuvo un buen rendimiento el primer día, llevándose varios 100 por hacer unos ejercicios. Lo juro, me sentí totalmente inútil.

- **_Es tan linda, hasta para comer lo hace bien…_** - es la primera vez que agradezco que Yoko le cierre le boca - **_¡Mi cabeza! TwT_**

- **_Bien merecido lo tienes, deja de decirte idioteces y come ¡Ya!_**

- **_Descuida Yoko_** – se nos une Keiko, sentándose como de costumbre con nosotros – **_ella según me dijeron vino a estudiar aquí porque es algo de la directora o mantiene una relaciona familiar, algo así…_**

- **_Keiko, ya vas a empezar con tus chismes_**

- **_No sos chismes, es verdad_**

- **_Veamos… ¿Quien te dijo eso?_**

- **_Eh…una pajarito_** – tomando jugo

- **_Keiko ¬¬_**

- **_Bueno me lo dijo la secretaria…no tengo la culpa de haber estado allí _**–

- **_Pues a mi me molesta_** – aclare – **_además no se que hace allí, sigue estudiando y es hora de comer_**

- **_Al menos ella se preocupa por los estudios_** – defiende Kenji – **_no como ciertas personas _**– las demás se quedaron calladas – **_si te preocuparas un poco mas en las materias y no andarías perdiendo el tiempo, podrías ser un poco mas como Minako…ella es inteligente, bella y porque no mas educada…_** - lo mire de arriba abajo para darle una cachetada, a lo que él me miro asombrado ya que siempre lo defendía o casi siempre de los ataques de Yoko y verme que ahora lo cacheteé, su asombro era notorio.

- **_¡Te odio Kenji!_** – salgo corriendo por el pasillo, con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Como puedo ser tan cruel? ¿Con que motivo lo hizo? En eso ¡PUM! - **_¡Ah!_** – casi me caigo al suelo **_– eh…_**

- **_Creo que debería dedicarme a salvarte la vida _**– mire y estaban las escaleras y cuando volteo estaba allí otra vez - **_¿estas bien?_** – me dijo una vez estando mas lejos de las escaleras

- **_Eh…si…eso creo…_**

- **_Te noto no se…algo_** – me mira mejor, yo traba de correr mi mirada – **_Comprendo ¿Problemas? ¿No?_**

- **_Eh…si algo así…pero dime ¿Vienes por tu hermana?_**

- **_Has acertado, creo que al final no eres tan despistada como me has dicho esa ocasión…emmm nunca nos presentamos formalmente_**

- **_Es muy cierto _**– limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar - **_¿Eh?_**

- **_Todos debemos llorar pero nunca es lindo ver a un ser llorar_** – les diré mi sonrojo se hizo muy notorio…

- **_Ar-Arigatou… _**- el solo me brindo una sonrisa

- **_Soy _**– suena la campana - **_¡Dios! Se me hace algo tarde…emmm espero verte pronto_**

Así como lo vi se fue, otra vez el chico que me cruce por el camino y otra vez perdí la oportunidad, creo que será muy difícil saber su nombre, pero ya despierta Umika, debes ir a tu próxima clase…aunque no comí nada, debido a los comentarios de Kenji…veré como le hago.

Paso la hora, me toco ingles pero otra vez sucedió lo misma, en una materia que al menos soy buena, esta tipa me vuelve a superar…juro que me sentía cada vez más inútil. Al terminar las siguientes clases, continúe mi camino hacia la biblioteca, en eso noto que un cartel que decía "CERRADO POR MANTENIMIENTO" quise pegar grito al cielo de alegría, al menos no tendré que soportar al idiota este por hoy, eso me alegraba de por mas feliz.

- **_Umika…_** - esa voz es la de…

- **_Kenji…_** - mi enojo se marco, al verlo allí delante mío…una furia estallo en mi corazón – **_déjame en paz ¿OK? No quiero soportarte a ti…ni a tus estupidos reclamos_**

- **_Umika…solo escúchame_**

- **_No quiero Kenji…no quiero escuchar nada de ti…_**

- **_Aunque no quieras escucharme, te lo diré…_** - yo lo mire de reojos y seguí mi camino – **_soy un maldito idiota_** – frene en seco – **_soy un idiota…nunca debí haberte rebajado por mis hormonas…tu eres una chica inteligente, si no lo fueras, no tratarías de soportar a una persona la cual es tu tutor, si no fueras inteligente no te hubieras sacado ese 67, Umika…escúchame, todo lo que te dije…lo diré de nuevo, pero de forma contraria_** – mi corazón se ponía muy ligero, volteo a verlo y note su mayor sinceridad en todo… **_- A mi no me mando nadie, por si esa idea se te cruza por el camino…nos conocemos desde hace 5 años Umika, quizás a Yoko la conozcas mas…pero bien o mal soy tu amigo aun…y no dejare que por culpa de mis hormonas te enojes conmigo_**

POV TAKANORI

Iba caminado directo a la biblioteca, había llegado tarde, debido a una junta con la directora a causa de las faltas de Umika durante la semana pasada…la directora con gusto accedió a todo aunque no nos llevemos del todo bien con ella, aquí importaba Umika. Una vez llegado a la biblioteca note un cartel, por lo que iba a esperarla pero en eso debí irme, al volver y vi como Umika se había puesto mal…nunca la vi así, es decir…se habrá peleado con su amigo…juro que apenas entendí bien la conversación…solo la escuchaba, esperaba a que ese chico se marchase de allí…

- **_Kenji…gracias por tus palabras pero…no puedo hacer nada…_**

- **_Umika…se que te lastime con todo, pero eres una chica inteligente yo lo se muy bien…si no fuera por tu esfuerzo, nunca hubieras levantando las notas de una manera única…se que no puedes perdonarme, se que quizás te lastime mucho…pero comprende, me deje llevar por mis hormonas _**– se acerco a ella y la miro **_– eres una gran mujer…y sobre todo una gran amiga…eres inteligente, debes aprovecharlo…con ayuda o sin ella…yo se que puedes hacer eso y mas…- _**noto como se retira****

- **_¡Kenji…!_** - lo mira – **_eres un maldito idiota pero_** – en eso corre y lo abraza – **_una gran persona a tu modo…_**

Eso me basto para darme cuenta, que ella tiene un gran corazón, por mas que me hayan comentado sobre su estatus social, no parece importarle eso…creo que la juzgue muy mal…siento pesado el corazón…

- **_Bueno debo irme_** – la observa – **_pero…emmm… ¿Tú te quedaras? Es decir la biblioteca esta cerrada_**

- **_Lo se…quizás me vaya a casa…el idiota pervertido aun no ha venido_**

- **_Ja, ja, ja…bueno pues si aun no viene…emmm…te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar algo, luego te acompaño a casa…_**

- **_Emmm _**– parece que hoy se ira…que deberé hacer… - **_disculpa Kenji…lo esperare…no quiero problemas con mi tutor de todos modos te agradezco la oferta_**

- **_Descuida Umika-chan si quieres podemos juntaron mañana ¿Qué dices? Ya que las chicas irán al concierto de esta banda Dark Desire…_**

- **_Si lo había olvidado…descuida…mañana será…_**

- **_De acuerdo, mañana entonces _**– ambos se despiden y ella queda viéndolo

Me asombro el cambio de Umika y como tomo cartas en el asunto…quizás me he estado precipitando con ella.

FIN POV TAKANORI

- **_Bueno entonces…ahora creo que me equivoque con Kenji_** – sonrío

- **_Al fin dices algo coherente _**

- **_¿EH? Pero…tutor_**

- **_Bueno creo que no podremos estudiar aquí en la biblioteca pero si en alguna sala arriba…sígueme – _**da unos pasos adelante mío,****

Su actitud era algo extraña, que ni yo deducía porque se comporto de esa manera. Yo podía pensar aun que su actitud cambio o esa jugada me estaba intentando hacer. Porque ahora me sigue diciendo que ponga atención y todo lo de siempre…en fin cosas que pasan.

**- 2 días después -**

Hoy estamos en física, Minako se sentó a mi lado, la verdad debo agradecerlo…me dio tiempo para conocerla un poco mas y ver porque era tan agradable para el resto, allí me di cuenta…tuvimos una charla de por mas feliz, ella me contó que vive con su hermana y hermano, ambos son mayores y ella debe cuidar a sus hermanos gemelos que son menores que ella y otra hermana mas, que apenas tiene meses de vida. Después de que su madre murió y su padre los había abandonado. Su hermana consiguió un trabajo como ayudante en el hospital mientras que su hermano se dedicaba a la música, que era su mayor sueño…en eso me muestra una foto de toda su familia pero debe ocultarla ya que la profesora nos dio un examen sorpresa. El cual al verlo, era súper sencillo…pero observe su cara y se notaba algo alterada, parecería como si comprendiera sobre el problema.

- **_"Quizás se le hace muy difícil"_** intente susurrarle para asegurarme sobre esto – **_dime Minako-chan ¿No puedes hacerlo?_**

- **_Es algo muy difícil, en el otro instituto donde iba…esto no me lo había enseñado_**

- **_Creo que debes seguir el orden y luego fijarte en la respuesta_** – en eso la profesora nos hace callar, pero al menos le ayude o eso espero…

Pasado el examen, esperábamos los resultados. Yo estaba algo nerviosa. Una vez entregado, no podía creer que obtuve unos 91 puntos, era algo genial…pero en eso vi el gesto de Minako, no parecía muy contenta por su nota…que fue de 30 puntos. Ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa…

- **_Me alegro por ti, un 91 es un buen numero…_** - me vuelve a sonreír…cuando dicen que nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada tenia mucha razón…yo juzgue muy mal a Minako…creo que nunca llegue a conocerla como debió ser, debí conocerla en vez de criticarla

- **_Muchas gracias pero…tu te sacaste unos 30 puntos eso no-_**

- **_Descuida Umika-chan no es tan malo, no me molesta…esto hace que pueda aprender mas…_** - en ese momento comprendí todo

- **_Minako…_**

- **_Dime…_** - ella guarda su examen ya que había tocado la campana para retíranos

- **_Discúlpame_**

- **_¿Nani? ¿Por qué Umika?_**

- **_Yo…te juzgué muy mal…creí que eras de esas niñas inteligentes, que solo les importaba ser buenas y demás…_**

- **_Umika…_**

- **_Déjame terminar_** – la miro –**_ no eres de esas chicas…vives cada mañana como si fuera el de hoy, haces todos por tu familia y de verdad eres una chica con un gran corazón…discúlpame… _**- ella me dedica una mirada de shock total, yo hice una mueca y me aleje con mi maletín entre manos – **_perdón por ser de esa manera_**

- **_¡Espera Umika-chan! Yo soy buena persona y por ende te disculpo, igual muchos siempre me han criticado…porque aparento ser lo que no soy, debido a mis gestos de seriedad…sacando todo eso...soy tal cual me presento…descuida Umika, yo no debo disculparte nada_** – se me acerca – **_te parece si comenzamos de nuevo..._**

- **_Me parece muy bien_**

Amabas estrechamos la mano, no solo gane su gran simpatía sino también una amiga…ha veces debo dejar de ser así…y no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, pero eso no quita que juzgue a ese idiota pervertido.


	6. Cap6

Capitulo 6: "Pumas vs. Leonas"

Hoy es un día hermoso, nos toca Voley con Yoko, ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de decirles, como verán siempre yo de cabezota xD. Yoko y yo formamos parte del equipo de Voley de nuestro instituto, pero la peor parte es que, nuestra capitán es nada más y nada menos que…

- ¡**_Quiero un buen saque Kawashima!_** – Reila ¬¬

- ¡**_Si!_** - afirmo****

- **_Vaya, creo que no lo estas haciendo bien_** – dice Yoko****

- **_Peor seria estar en el equipo de basket_**

- **_¡No es hora de conversación, sino de trabajo!_**

Lo se ha veces no se ni porque me metí al equipo de Voley, es decir la chica es muy exigente con todas, aunque es mi parecer o hoy ha estado mas de lo normal…no tengo la minima idea de porque se comporto tan así…en fin hoy tengo tutoría, juro que ya me cansa un poco esto pero bueno que se le va a hacer

- **_Oye Yoko_**

- **_Si ¿Qué pasa? _**– me miro

- **_Has notado a Reila…así emmm mas insoportable de lo normal_**

- **_Te seré franca, si lo he notado, de seguro es por la final de Voley_**

- **_¿La final de Voley?_** – pregunte intrigada

- **_Veras, cada año nos tocan instituciones diferentes para con las que debemos competir_**

- **_Ajam…_**

- **_Y bueno…ella esta así por las leonas_**

- **_Espera ¿Quiénes son las leonas?_**

- **_Emmm…ellas_**

- **_Las leonas es un equipo de otra institución – _**y así como si nada aparece Reila en persona, juro casi me muero de susto

- **_Reila…_** - digo en susurro

- **_Cada vez que nos toca con ellas es la misma historia – me mira – siempre nos hacen trampa y como nadie se da cuenta…no se puede hacer nada_**

- **_Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Algo debe hac…_**

- **_¡No!_** – grita – **_nosotras somos limpias, las pumas deben ser justas ante todo…nada de trampas, ganar con orgullo y perder con dignidad…_**

- **_Es que no es ta…_**

- **_¡Umika! Mas vale que intentes dar lo mejor, quiero que cada una de lo mejor…este año debemos ganarles ¿Me entendieron?_**

- **_Si_** – dijimos al unísono

- **_Y tu Yoko_** – la mira – **_espero mucho mas de lo que puedes dar – así como se fue, se retira, lo juro esa chica si esta loca_**

- **_Tiene razón_**

- **_¿Eh? Pero…_**

- **_Umika compréndelo, esas chicas tiene muchas trampas, es difícil vencerlas, solo has lo que dice, aunque muy loco es lo que diga, tiene razón debemos dar lo mejor_**

Después del entrenamiento, íbamos caminado hasta las duchas, dentro de allí, Yoko me relato todo lo sucedido hace mas de dos años atrás…las pumas iban ganado por un punto, era el turno de Reila al saque pero en eso el golpe final, al momento del saque Reila perdió la visibilidad haciendo que fallara, dándole así los puntos a las leonas, algo que decepciono no solo a las pumas sino a Reila, ya que ella había notado una luz que se emitía desde el publico…ahora comprendía todo, ellas hicieron trampa, solo para ganar. Con más razón tratare de esforzarme, no dejare que las leonas ganen por lo cual se me ideo un plan brillante.

- **_Por favor…_** - rogaba ante mi amigo…

- **_No Umika, mira si nos descubre_**

- **_Vamos Keiko dile a tu hermano que nos ayude_** – puse cara de perrito bajo la lluvia ante su hermana allí presente…

- **_Vamos Kenji no seas así, yo igual quiero ir_**

- **_Keiko no, y Umika deja de poner a mi hermana en mi contra_**

- **_No es ponerla en contra, vamos solo un poco…tenemos hora libre ¿Si?_**

- **_Dale Kenji yo tengo un pase por 45 minutos por fa!_**

- **_¡Ash! Esta bien, de acuerdo me convencieron ¬¬_**

Y así cruzamos la pared del colegio yendo al otro extremo en donde casi corrimos para llegar al otro instituto que solo quedaba a 10 cuadras del nuestro. Mi plan era muy simple, quería conocer a esas tales leonas, y para ellos ir a espiarlas ante todo, quería saber que tan buenas son.

- **_Vaya_** – susurra Keiko – **_si que son buenas_** – yo le dedico una mirada – **_yo solo decía_**

- **_Descuida_** – suspiro y luego las miro - **_la verdad si son buenas_**

- **_Pues yo no veo nada me tiene de banquito TwT_**

- **_Cállate Kenji_** – le digo exijo

- **_Solo para esto me quieren ¿De banco?_**

- **_Si, y por si algo nos pasa tu serás el hombre_** – añade Keiko

- **_Allí ya no me gusta nada -.-_**

- **_De todos modos… ¿crees que hagan trampa de nuevo?_**

- **_No lo se Keiko…pero si es así, estaremos listas, no dejare que un grupo como ella nos haga nada…_**

- **_Chicas…ya no doy mas_** – se queja Kenji

- **_Aguanta solo un poco mas_** – en eso ¡PUM! Nos caemos por su culpa

- **_¡Ahí mi cabeza!_** – chilla Keiko

- **_¡Mi trasero!_** – añado yo al caer al piso

- **_¡Lo que queda de mi cuerpo!_** – dice Kenji quien se pego sobre el asfalto.

- **_¡¿Quién anda allí?_** – se escucha unos gritos y acompañado de mas gritos

- **_Nos descubrieron_** – los tres nos paramos como podemos y comenzamos a correr

- **_¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Vuelva acá!_** – nos empieza a correr todo el equipo

- **_¡¿No tienes un plan Umika? – _**me pregunta exaltado Kenji****

- **_Emmm…emmm_**

- **_¿Por qué demonios no lo tienes?_** – exige

- **_¡Ya, ya! Solo pienso de acuerdo a la situación…_**

En eso veo unos arbustos, no lo pensé ni dos segundos y los empujo allí, mientras sigo corriendo por mi vida. Sentía como me perseguían, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía para donde agarrar, entre a la institución, y comencé a buscar un buen lugar para esconderme

- **_Vamos Umika, piensa_** – miraba para todos lados, en eso leo – **_biblioteca ¡Perfecto!_**

- **_¿Dónde se metió?_**

- **_Creo que vino por acá_** – no lo pensé mas y me metí dentro, y cierro la puerta para que no me logren ver, al ver como subían una escalera, suspire aliviada, al menos no me verían

- **_¿Niña? ¿Qué haces aquí?_** – pero mi suerte no termino allí, al girar mi mirada lo vi

- **_Tutor…_**

- **_No el vecino de al lado, si soy yo pero eso no importa ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

- **_Es que…_** - en eso veo que alguien entra y me escondo entre las mesas

- **_¿Dónde estará?_** – pregunta una chica, que por si vestimenta era del equipo de Voley

- **_¿Qué buscan?_** – pregunto

- **_Buscamos a una chica, sabemos que no es de este colegio ¿la viste? _**– y mi corazón temía que él me delatara o algo por el estilo, no se, tenia miedo y antes que lo haga decidí salir…

- **_No, no la vi, y además aquí estoy yo solo_** – dijo, que para mi sorpresa – **_así que vayan a clases de deportes o lo que hagan, tengo que esperar a una alumna _**– las chicas se fueron sin nada que decir****– **_ya puedes salir_** – yo solo obedecí

- **_Pero… ¿Por qué no me delato?_**

- **_La pregunta seria ¿Por qué delatarte? Si no me has dicho a que viniste _**– me mira

- **_Es que yo, bueno…vera – _**balbuce

- **_Es que nada niña, dime el_** **_punto_** – me mira fijo

- **_Es que yo…yo solo…vera…quería saber sobre el equipo de las leonas_**

- **_Y no sabes el peligro que corres ¿verdad?_**

- **_¿peligro?_** – pregunte

- **_Eres mas idiota de lo que pensé_** – suspira – **_si ellas te veían no iban a tener perdón por ser una chica…aquí las cosas no son como en tu institución niña…_**

- **_Perdón_**

- **_Perdón no arreglara nada, suerte que no saben quien eres –_** me da mi insignia, yo la miro intrigada****

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Pero nada niña, esto se callo cuando entraste…si ellas le vieran, seria tu fin…no solo te harían algo, sino podrían suspenderte del partido y hasta de tu institución_**

- **_Es que_** – lo mire – **_es que…_** - lagrimas salían

- **_No te pongas a llorar ¿quieres? No seas idiota ¡Por favor!_**

- **_Solo quería…quería ayudar a mi equipo…_**

- **_La única maldita forma que podrías ayudar, es no meterte donde no te importa…_**

- **_¿Por qué me habla así?_**

- **_Te hablo como te mereces…_** - agacho mi mirada y comienzo a sollozar en silencio, no quería que me viera…me dolía, nunca antes me dolió tanto lo que el me decía pero esta vez se había pasado – **_deja de llorar, las chicas como tu merecen ser tratadas así para que comprendan lo que es vivir…_**

- ¡**_Usted ni nadie puede decirme eso, usted no es quien para tratarme así ni menos decirme nada, se que cometí un error lo reconozco pero tampoco me diga que soy una idiota! ¡Lo odio!_**

- **_¡Bien! Es mejor que me odies a que…_** - se calla

- **_¿a que? ¡¿A que maldita sea? No se quede callado ¡Dígame!_** – algo tenia, el algo quería decirme…

- **_Nada ¡Nada que te importe! Y ahora vete por la salida de atrás, vete antes de que alguien te vea…_** - no lo pidió ni dos veces, yo solo me fui de allí sin mas nada que decir…

El resto del día paso bien, fui a tutoría pero evite hablarle, solo dije lo justo y necesario, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, el tiene razón en todo sentido pero hay formas de decir las cosas, no solo como el lo dijo.

Mientras tanto, Yoko se entero de todo…por parte mía, claro esta, al menos tuve suerte después de todo, mi tutor no me dejo de lado.

Ahora solo había que esperar a que llegue el gran día, y junto a eso las miles de tensiones que salían desbordadas…

- **_Umika mira si te metes en algún problema_**

- **_Lo siento Yoko…_**

- **_Suerte que Reila no se entero ni nada, sino podrías ponerte en riesgo…_**

- **_¡Ya no me digas mas nada!_** – grite - **_¡Suficiente tuve con encontrarme a mi tutor allí y que me diga sarta de idioteces!_**

- **_Bueno aunque no quieras, estoy a su favor_**

- **_¿Qué? _**– mi amiga estaba a su favor ¿El mundo esta loco? – **_lo que me faltaba, mi mejor amiga a favor de ese idiota_**

- **_Ese idiota como lo llamas, te salvo de que las leonas te hagan daño o peor por culpa de tu error, Umika por el amor de Kami-sama comprende lo grave del asunto ¿quieres?_** – pero…esta bien si tiene razón lo admito, ese maldito pervertido me ha hecho muchas estupideces pero aun así siempre ha estado cuando menos lo espere…

- **_Tienes razón_**

- **_Pues eso deberías decirle a el…aunque también admito que no fue la mejor forma de decirte las cosas, de todos modos ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora será mejor ir a descansar _**– se levanta de mi cama – solo piénsalo bien Umika ¿Si?

- **_Si esta bien _**– nos despedimos y veo como sale de mi cuarto - **_¿Pensarlo? Pero…el me debe una disculpa de todos modos tiene razón pero también la tiene Yoko…hay formas de decir las cosas…_** - miro por la ventana – **_ya mejor me duermo mañana es el gran partido_** – me recuesto mirando el techo – **_¿Quién sabe? A veces me confunde…_** - suspiro – **_ha veces me ayuda pero cuando me trata mal, no lo se…le agradare o solo lo hace para soportarme…_**

Poco a poco me quedo dormida pensando en cualquier cosa menos en el gran partido de mañana.

POV REILA

Hoy es el gran día, el equipo esta muy motivado, yo al menos estoy algo entusiasmada, no me gustaría que esa rastrera de Akane comience con sus estupideces, es una chica muy insoportable para mi parece y si debo delatarla hoy por sus trampas lo haré…

- **_Chicas_** – todas voltean a verme – **_este partido es muy importante, definirá nuestra eliminatorias a la final y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras, así que salgan y hagan lo mejor que puedan, demuestren estas tres semanas de entrenamiento duro… ¡Entendieron!_**

- **_¡Si! _**– en eso las veo salir

- **_Yoko ven por favor_** – tardo en venir, quizás sea por su amiga Umika da igual

- **_Dime…_**

FIN POV REILA

Me aleje de donde estaban ellas, no se que vayan a hablar Reila junto a Yoko, solo espero que no sea nada malo TwT ojala que, mientras esperaba llegaron los chicos: Kenji, Keiko y Minako…

- **_Vaya es mi primer partido_** – dice alegre Minako

- **_Si es muy emociónate_**

- **_Yo no quería venir ¬¬ _**

- **_Eres un amargo hermano_**

- **_No digas eso Keiko, quizás Kenji no quería venir_** – es mi parecer o Minako y Kenji se llevan muy bien

- **_De todos modos me alegra que no haya pasado nada con el partido y que nadie se haya enterado_**

- **_Por suerte si Keiko, ya mejor no me hables de ese tema…_**

- **_Pero ¿Qué pasa Umika? Ese día que nos empujaste no supimos más de ti _**– que podría decirles a ellos… ¿SABEN? ME ENCONTRE CON MI TUTOR no, no podía decirles eso

- **_Verán no quería preocuparlos, casi me descubren_**

- **_¿Cómo? ¿a que te refieres Umika?_**

- **_Verán… _**

- **_¡Chicos!_** – salvada por mi amiga Yoko – **_será mejor vayan a la tribuna, nosotras tenemos que comenzar el partido – y así de la nada me lleva con ella_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Es mejor que no se enteren del tutor…vaya a saber como lo tomen…y mas Minako, mucho no le agrada la idea de que ese sujeto te trate así_**

- **_Tienes mucha razón Yoko, será mejor ir…_**

Mientras los demás estaban el la tribuna, yo me dedicaba a mirar alrededor del lugar, las leonas había llegado y les diré esas chicas si dan miedo, me contuve para no decir nada. Aunque una de ellas me miro fijo, no se bien quien es…pero por mirada no le agradaba mucho, otra cosa que note fue su cinta, de seguro era la capitán del equipo. Observo hacia la tribuna y allí estaban mis amigos, además pude notar como Kamijo igual estaba, el cual no se si fue mi parecer o no, pero me dedico una sonrisa ¡Ahí Umika! Mejor deja de pensar incoherencias y concéntrate

POV MINAKO

Estábamos entusiasmadísimas junto a Keiko, para mi, era mi primer partido y la verdad se notaba mi alegría ha montón…

- **_¡Vamos Pumas!_** – grita Keiko

- **_¡Keiko!_**

- **_¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?_**

- **_Deja de gritar así, me avergüenzas_**

- **_No seas tan duro con tu hermana si_** – le dedico una sonrisa

- **_Eh…bueno…emm…si_**

- **_Eres un baboso Kenji_** – me saca la lengua – **_gracias por defenderme_** – me abraza – **_eres tan kawai ¿puedo ser tu mejor amiga?_**

- **_Jeje…de acuerdo_**

- **_¡Wi! –_** Keiko es demasiado enérgica, pero a su manera y sobre todo muy especial – **_bueno ahora si ¡Sigamos alentando a las pumas! ¡Si se puede! ¡Arriba Pumas! _**

El partido empezó bien, las leonas debían sacar pero ya en el primer minuto vimos la rapidez de las mismas, espero que las chicas logren poder contra las leonas.

FIN POV MINAKO

Nunca creí que fueran tan audaces, y más que nada que bloquen todos nuestros lanzamientos. Debo pensar en algo, no puedo dejar que quedemos allí en la nada…

- **_¿Qué hacemos Yoko?_**

- **_No lo se, pero esa tal Akane es muy…_**

- **_¿Audaz?_** – añadí

- **_Exacto…traten de bloquear sus ataques ¡Ya!_**

Como pudimos lograr evadir algunos, eso nos dio un poco de ventaja, ya que hicimos que perdieran el balón, a lo que nos correspondió un punto y nuestro turno al saque. El resto del partido fue muy difícil pero pudimos sobrevivir, el árbitro del partido dio un receso de 15 minutos el cual teníamos para poder descansar de todo, estaba más que cansada. Mis amigos me alentaron y nos digieran junto a Yoko, que lo hemos hecho muy bien y que si seguíamos así en el otro tiempo, sin duda, le ganaríamos a las leonas.

Yo por mi parte, estaba muy cansada por lo que fui a los baños a relajarme un poco, iba caminado hacia allá cuando mis ojos ven algo que no creí ver. Era mi tutor besando a la capitán de las leonas, por algo atine solo a irme de allí…no se porque motivo…es decir no me molesta para nada que haga su vida ¿No? Es decir…es su problema ¿No? Y yo…y yo…bueno yo no debo meterme en donde me llaman, además yo iba al baño y que me interesa lo que haga el pero porque me ponga así de idiota, porque siento que mis ojos se quieren nublar ¡Ya basta Umika! ¡No seas niña! Espera… ¿Niña? El me dice así… ¡Basta Umika! Mejor sacudo mi cabeza y seco estas lagrimas no debe porque interesarme su vida…total solo es mi tutor…mi pervertido tutor…

- **_Solo es eso ¿No? Mi pervertido tutor…_** - en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro… - **_¿Eh?_** – y allí estaba, el causante de mis dolores de cabeza - **_¿Qué ha-haces aquí?_**

- **_Vine a disculparme_** – mira para otro lado…

- **_¿Cómo? No lo entiendo _**

- **_Ese día que te vi, reaccione mal…es todo…_** - esperen el mundo se volvió loco a caso ¡Juro que no lo entiendo!

- **_¡No te entiendo!_** – lo miro – **_me tratas mal y ahora te disculpas ¿Quién en eres en realidad Takanori Matsumoto?_** – lo noto nervioso - **_¿Qué te pasa?_**

- **_¡Na-naa-nada! No me sucede nada _**– me mira **_– a caso no puedo venirme a disculpar contigo niña…_**

- **_Pues…si… ¡Si puedes! Pero ese no es el punto, mejor ni para que hablo…_**

- **_Es porque no tienes argumentos niña_**

- **_Tus palabras no tiene argumentos…_**

- **_Pues no…no se para que estas aquí, porque mejor no estas con tu noviecita esa, capitán de las leonas, y me dejas a mi en paz ¡Y si te vi hace un rato pero no me interesa tu vida ni lo que hagas! ¡Solo eres mi tutor! Y además te diré algo ¡Me va y me viene lo que me digas, ya se que soy una niña y una mimada pero no me interesa lo que tu persona me diga! Y no acepto tus disculpas_** – me alejo de allí como puedo ¿Por qué cada vez que me lo cruzo digo estupideces sin sentido, me vuelven a jalar

- **_Si dices esas cosas es porque te interesan, nadie dice las cosas sin tener un motivo fijo_**

- **_Pero…_** - miro su mano – **_yo no te comprendo a ti…primero me tratas de lo peor y después me tratas de lo mejor, no entiendo nada de ti…_**

- **_Prefiero a que me odies que otra cosa_**

- **_¿Qué otra cosa?_** – le discutí nuevamente pero salvado por la campana que anunciaba que los 15 minutos de partido habían terminado, me suelto de su agarre – **_entonces ¿Sabes que? Mejor no me defiendas mas ni nada, si hablamos de argumentos, tú no los tienes así que es mejor que tú me dejes en paz ya que es como dices ¿No? Es mejor que te odie a otra cosa… _**

Así no mas me voy de nuevo al partido…ni yo comprendí porque dije eso, bueno hay muchas cosas que aun no comprendo pero será mejor no hacerlo…

Regresando al partido era nuestro turno al saque, y por desgracia mía, me tocaba a mi sacar…no podría tener peor mala suerte, sentía mucha ira y demás sentimientos encontrados y desconocidos. Suena el silbato, yo miro el balón y luego a la tribuna, y lo veo, como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio hago mi saque pero con mucha ira que hace que la capitán del equipo no pueda agarrarlo, dándonos un punto a nosotras, todas me felicitaron. Yo sentía mucha ira, solo quería a toda costa ganarles a las leonas pero no todo es color de rosa, íbamos en rotación y por algún motivo se le callo el balón a mi compañera, me acerque a ella para verla

- **_¿Qué sucedió?_**

- **_Umika…vi una luz muy fuerte…no se de donde vino pero me quemaba la vista… _**- era de esperarse, esas estupidas estaban haciendo trampa…y la primera persona que se me vino a la cabeza fue Takanori, por algo su novia esta en el equipo contario, es obvio que le ayude…

Le hable a Yoko, la cual, hizo un cambio, quedando a pocos minutos del partido, me hablo para que saque, yo acepte. Era mi oportunidad de cambiar el marcador y al fin ganarles, se que lo importante es divertirse pero en estos momentos… LOS TRAMPOSOS NUNCA GANAN…

- **_"Vamos Umika todo depende de ti"_** iba a tirar cuando la luz me hizo tirar el balón - **_¡Ah!_** – grite, tenia mucha razón…es una luz cegadora…y lo peor es que no se de donde es

- **_¡Tiempo!_** – dice el árbitro - **_¡Kawashima Umika, vuelva a su posición! _**–

Era hora, si perdía el balón una vez mas, perdíamos el partido…no se que hacer. Suena el silbato y trato de no pensar en nada… Yo no dudo ni un segundo, y por mas que haya quedado poco…tire a lo que pudo mi fuerza pero era tan débil que temía perder el balón, cerré mis ojos para no saber que pasaba…todo paso lento…sentí la luz esa de nuevo en mis ojos, sentía como me desvanecía y un ligero mareo debido a la fuerza que tuve que utilizar como recurso pero no fue hasta escuchar un…

- **_¡Fin del juego! ¡Ganadoras las…_** -

Y allí fue donde perdí la conciencia debido a que vi directo a la luz después de eso no supe más nada…ni del juego ni de nada.

Hasta despertar en la enfermería de la escuela, veía todo nublado en un principio pero a mi lado estaba mi compañera creo que en las mismas condiciones mías…

- **_Umika…_** - me dice Minako – que **_bueno verte bien_**

- **_¿Qué sucedió?_** – atino a preguntar…

- **_Pues todo fue muy confuso pero ganaron el partido_**

- **_¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?_**

- **_Después que te desmayaste y tuviste la misma reacción que tu compañera, se hizo una investigación por parte del arbitro y se llego a la conclusión que la luz era una especie de láser, la cual provoca estas reacciones secundarias pero tranquila se irán en un breve momento_**

- **_Pero Minako…_** - estaba intrigada - **_¿Quién hizo semejante idiotez?_**

- **_¡Dah! Era obvio Umika, un niño que contrataron las pumas, las cuales por cierto quedaron descalificadas ¿No te parece genial? _**

No podía creerlo, así que el idiota no fue…sino ¡Ah! Que soy idiota, como pude pensar semejante disparate, es mas ni se porque actúe así… ¡Kami-sama estoy quedando como una completa mimada! Debería dejar que mis estupidos impulsos arruinen todo

POV TAKANORI

Después del partido no decidí quedarme allí, me asegure antes de saber que estaba bien. Si ella hubiera al menos sabido la verdadera razón de porque esa chica me beso, es mas si tan solo hubiera entendido todo en general pero… ¿Por qué me interesa saber eso?

- FLASH BACK -

- **_Vaya no creí que vendrías…_**

- **_Viene a alentar a una persona es todo_** – respondí secamente

- **_No me digas ¿Una conquista nueva?_**

- **_Yo no conquisto a nadie…y además yo no mezclo lo personal con el trabajo…nunca hago eso…_**

- **_Entonces viniste para verme _**– decía con gran EGO

- **_Escucha _****_Aya…yo nunca te vi como algo, deberías entenderlo ya que nunca me involucro con menores –_** la miro fijo

- **_Vaya si nunca lo haces porque me tratabas…tan amable_******

- **_Eso era antes de saber como una calentona como vos puede llegar a reaccionar_** – en eso se acerca mas a mi

- ¿**_Ah si? Veamos que piensas luego de esto_** – en eso intenta besarme pero yo le pongo mi mano evitando contacto absoluto con ella para lo que luego se separa – **_eres un…_******

- **_No niña…tu lo eres… _**- me alejo como si nada dejan que hable sola

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que venia por ella, para apoyara, para motivarla pero… ¡Espera! Dios ni yo se porque me puse de esta manera… ¿Qué te sucede Takanori? Ella es una niña mimada porque otra vez vuelves a ser amable, se supone que no debe serlo con ella, pero su reacción fue de… ¿Celoso? ¡Kami-sama por favor que no sea eso! No quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo…

FIN POV TAKANORI


	7. Cap7

**Capitulo 7: Confesiones de amor**

Estaba muy feliz, bueno no era la única, creo que Yoko. Verán los padres de Kenji y Keiko nos invitaron a una casa cerca del lago, como empezamos las vacaciones de verano era una buena forma para relejarnos de todo. Bajamos de la camioneta, pero note algo como muy no se, Yoko no estaba de buen humor, es obvio la conozco es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, no se que pase por su cabeza pero me parece muy raro todo.

POV YOKO

El hecho estaba presente, no es que me caiga mal Minako es solo que, me da una ira cada vez que esta al lado de Kenji, siempre andan juntos, si no es la escuela ahora es aquí, juro que me da mucha bronca. Creo que Umika se esta dando cuenta, será mejor pasar desapercibida…

- **_¡Chicos tomen sus maletas y entren a la cabaña!_** – grita entusiasmada la mama, a veces creo que ya se donde saco Keiko sus ánimos ._.

- **_Bueno creo que será muy divertido, la pasaremos entre amigos_**

- **_Mientras Yoko no me golpe todo estará bien para mi_** – siempre como todo es costumbre le doy un golpe

- **_Compórtate Kenji_**

- **_Yo solo decía ;_;_**

- **_Ya, ya chicos…será mejor entrar _**– dice calmadamente Minako, solo lo hace para defender a Kenji como siempre…es tan insoportable

Llegamos a lo que serian las habitaciones, me toco compartir con Umika, lo que implicaba que me estaría vigilando demasiado ¡Kami-sama! Esto será un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

- **_Y bien_** – dijo - **_¿Qué te sucede ahora?_**

- **_¿A mi? Nada ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?_** – pregunte mientras ordenaba mis cosas

- **_No lo se…será por tu expresión_** – alza una ceja mirándome

- **_Vaya Umika, ya andas viendo fantasmas_** – me río

- **_No son fantasmas Yoko_** – termine de ordenar y me fui, de adentro escuchaba como me gritaba, yo mucha importancia no le di.

Se que ella quiere saber pero no se lo diré, es decir, es mi mejor amiga lo se muy bien pero es solo que es muy difícil de explicárselo.

FIN POV YOKO

La vi salir ¡Me dejo hablando sola! Me tire en la cama, no sabia que pasaría por su cabeza, nunca la vi actuar de esa manera, parecía enojada pero no el enojo particular de Yoko, sino un enojo más posesivo. Deje de pensar por un rato en eso, ya que vino alterada Keiko a decirme que iremos al lago a estar un rato allí, sus padres se habían ido a las aguas termales por lo cual teníamos tiempo de diversión antes de que ellos llegaran nuevamente.

En el trascurso al lago, note como Yoko molestaba por demás a Kenji, siempre que Minako se le acercaba, ella hacia cualquier pie para dejarlo en ridículo frente a ella. Eso ya se me hacia raro, ya que Yoko no es de molestar tanto.

- **_¡El lago!_** – grita Keiko dirigiéndose allí

- **_A veces pienso que ella es adoptada_** – dijo mi amigo

- **_A menos que tu seas el adoptado_** – dice EN INSULTO Yoko mientras estaba sentada leyendo cómodamente un libro, Kenji no dijo mas y se fue con Minako junto a Keiko a jugar al Voley, yo iba a ir con ellos pero quería quedarme con Yoko

- **_¿Y ahora que?_** – dijo mirándome mientras dejo el libro en sus muslos

- **_Esa pregunta no será mejor hacértela yo_**

- **_¿Cuál es tu problema Umika?_**

- **_¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Has estado todo el camino molestando a Kenji, y es mas lo dejas en ridículo frente a Minako_**

- **_No digas ese nombre frente a mi_** – comenzamos a discutir

- **_¿Qué te traes contra ella? Deberías conocerla antes de deducir las cosas Yoko_**

- **_¿Conocerla? Porque mejor tu no Umika, no era que te caí tan mal_**

- **_Eso era antes de tomarme el tiempo de conocerla, ella paso por muchas cosas_**

- **_¡Ja!_** – se para – **_me tome la molestia de conocerla pero no me cae bien es todo, me molesta su presencia_** – pero en eso llegan una persona conocida para las dos

- **_Hola chicas_** – era Reila ¿Qué hacia allí? –**_ vaya miren como son las cosa me vengo a encontrar al equipo aquí_** – nos mira ambas

- **_Hola Reila_** – dijimos en uníoslo

- **_Este sábado abra un a fiesta, Kamijo la organiza y me preguntaba si les gustaría venir, es una fiesta por el triunfo de las pumas _**– yo estaba deduciendo, así que mire a Yoko, quien no sabia que hacer

- **_Pero…dinos algo_**

- **_Si Yoko_**

- **_Podremos llevaron a nuestros amigos_** – Reila estaba dudosa ante la propuesta, sabíamos bien que nuestros amigos no seria aceptados ni nada

- **_Esta bien, lleven a sus "amigos" _**– dijo con los dedos – **_en fin que mas da, los espero en la cabaña que esta allí_** – señala – **_a las 22 el sábado _**– y así como así se fue.

Decidí no seguir la discusión con Yoko y esperar que ella sola me diga las cosas. En la noche le explicamos lo de la fiesta, no sabíamos bien si sus padres aceptarían que vayamos pero ese riesgo era el que debíamos correr en cuanto llegaran, por mientras todos estábamos felices, experto Kenji, quien le pido a Minako que lo acompañara a caminar por el lago, es mi parecer o ¿hay amor allí? Yoko se levanto enojada y pidió permiso para tomarse una ducha, quedamos solo Keiko y yo, las cuales no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con nuestros amigos.

POV KENJI

Caminamos con Minako, es bueno tener una amiga que te soporte todo y hasta te entienda en todo sentido, ella en estos dos meses se ha convertido en la persona que me escucha cuando confesiones le hago. Nos sentamos cerca del lago en donde después de caminar un rato largo, me puse en posición seria

- **_Crees que me ignore_**

- **_Pues si no lo intentas Kenji nunca podrás saberlo _**– suspire

- **_Ese es el punto mina _**– digo apoyando una mano sobre un árbol – **_si ella se entera creo que seré hombre muerto _**– suspiro nuevamente – **_y mas como me trata…estos días me ha ridiculizado y ya no quiero mas_**

- **_Kenji…se que duele y molesta pero a caso ella…_**

- **_Si lo se… _**- la miro – **_no puedo hacer nada_**

- **_Antes de irnos deberás decirle, no puedes quedarte con eso en la garganta_**

No estaba seguro de decirlo, o no. Es decir Yoko es mi mejor amiga, aunque poco la haya conocido, pero es amiga en fin. Y decirle algo como esto me hará quedar como un idiota, si bien ya no lo era antes no se que será ahora tengo miedo de revelar esto que me ha pasado por dos años, ella me gusta y ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, suena raro y todo pero ella es la única en la que pienso pero nadie se ha dado cuenta, es lo bueno.

FIN POV KENJI

Llegaron al rato Kenji y Minako, justo a tiempo porque los padres habían llegado. Yo di la noticia a los padres sobre todo, le comente de la fiesta que irían a realizar cerca de aquí frente al lago este mismo sábado a las 22 horas. Ambos se miraron y aceptaron pero hubo una oposición por parte de Minako, quien aviso para sorpresa de todos incluso para Yoko, que no iría a la fiesta debido a que sus hermanos no se lo permitirían, ella había ido solo a divertirse aquí y no quería darle responsabilidad a los padres de Kenji e Keiko por lo cual no acepto, eso dejo que solo seamos los cuarto sin ella.

Al día siguiente los padres de los chicos nos avisaron que irán por algo al mercado, esta noche haríamos una fogata, en eso Keiko levanta su mano alegra y le pide a sus padres MOGOS-MOGOS, que la verdad sinceramente no se que carajo sea.

- **_Te vas a empalagar con eso_** – dice Yoko

- **_Pues a mi me gustan, además amo los dulces_**

- **_Quedaras como un globo hermanita_** – esta le saca la lengua

- **_Ya dejen de eso_** – los miro – **_mejor Minako busca leña junto con Kenji_**

- **_Es que iba a hacer una ensalada para esta noche _**– contesto

- **_Yo no voy con el ¬¬ mi hermano es pésimo para cortar leña_** – añade Keiko

- **_Bien iré con Yoko, claro si no te _**molesta – ella nos mira y la noto ¿Nerviosa? OK ¿Qué anda pasando acá?

- **_Esta bien vamos_** – los vemos irse

- **_¡Umika ven con nosotras adentro debemos preparar las ensaladas!_** – hago caso a lo que me dicen y voy con ellas

De todos modos ambos son raros ¬¬

POV YOKO

Fuimos a buscar leña con Kenji, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no se como manejar estas cosas nuevas para mi, hace poco descubrí mis sentimientos hacia Kenji, pero se me hacen muy difíciles controlarlos. Se que él esta enamorado de Minako y contra eso no puedo discutir. Tantas cosas nuevas y yo ni poder manejarlas, caminamos un buen rato, me indico que allí había tronco. Comenzamos a cortar, un silencio incomodo se prolongaba, yo no podía articular alguna palabra o algo, todo estaba muy cerrado.

- **_¿Cuántas debemos llevar?_** – rompió el silencio con una pregunta

- **_Emmm…no lo se, creo que unos 15 mas o menos escuche que dijo Umika _**

- **_Ahh_** – y de nuevo otro silencio, algo que me ponía muy incomoda

Sentía mucha presión, presión que no quería llevar una vez más. No se como tomaría lo mío y mucho menos quería acabar con una amistad con el por culpa de mis celosos y un enamoramiento hacia Kenji, estaba segura de lo mío pero no estaba segura si era correspondida…

- **_Yoko_** – me mira – **_dime algo…_**

- **_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede algo?_**

- **_Es que te he notado rara_**

- **_¿Tu también?_** – le dije, ya era suficiente con Umika, solo faltaba él

- No es eso, es solo que me has hecho la vida imposible y mas de lo normal Yoko

- **_Pues ¿y que? Sabes como soy_**

- **_Si lo se, pero nunca exageras de esa manera_**

- **_Es mi drama Kenji ¡Yo hago lo que quiero nadie viene a darme ordenes!_**

- **_Pues sea el tuyo o no me involucra Yoko, siempre es lo mismo a caso ¿No te cansas de molestarme? _**

- **_No es eso_** – dije, no podía tratar de que sepa la verdad de mi comportamiento

- **_Pues entonces ¿Qué es Yoko? ¡Dime!_**

- **_No puedo_** – intente avanzar y seguir el camino

- **_¿A caso ya no soy amigo tuyo? ¿Es por Minako a caso?_**

- **_¡Si es por ella! Pero además ¿Qué carajo te importar?_**

- **_Me importa porque Minako es una gran amiga para mi_**

- **_Vaya se nota porque no le pides noviazgo de seguro serán felices –_** avanzo sin decir nada

- **_Pero si me gustas tu_** – me detengo y lo miro

FIN POV YOKO

POV KENJI

La mira y sabia que era el momento de decirle la verdad, no soportaba sus cosas ni menos que ande pensando idioteces que no son. Me gusta ella, nadie más.

- **_¿Qué?_** – pregunta interrogante - **_¡Si estos es un juego Kenji, no quiero jugarlo!_**

- **_No es un juego ni una mentira es cierto, me gustas_**

- **_No mientas Kenji_**

- **_Es la verdad créeme por favor_**

- **_No Kenji, no puedo, nunca creí que jugaran con mis sentimientos así ¡Y lo odio!_** – comienzo a ver por primera vez llorar a Yoko – **_tu me gustas, gracias por hacerme la vida miserable_** – sale corriendo y yo trato de alcanzarla.

FIN POV KENJI

Vimos entrar a Yoko muy mal, Minako nos dijo que no vayamos, bien ahora si todo es raro y no entiendo ni J de lo que pasa acá, en eso ingresa Kenji

- **_¿Vieron a Yoko? _**

- **_Pues subió arriba esta _**– Dijo Minako

- **_¿paso algo?_** – pregunte

- **_Una discusión es todo…_** - no quise preguntar mas nada, solo que aquí hay gato encerrado. En eso Kenji sube y yo quede sin entender nada.

POV AUTORA (Tengo ganas de meterme al fan fic/novela y lo hice xD! Así que yo haré lo síguete hay como me amo (?) bueno ya, sigo xD!)

.com/watch?v=_GiC1IYz2-s (Canción de la letra a continuación)

_Aquellos argumentos para mí_

_Son excusas que fluyen en silencio..._

_Tuve un sueño, pero no fue_

_Hasta que te tuve a ti..._

Decidió encerrarse en la habitación, no quería saber nada de nadie…quizás si el gustaba Kenji si gustaba de ella o es lo que sus oídos quieren escuchar, es su primer enamoramiento. Según ella lo peor que pudo pasarle en la vida. Nunca tuve el valor de enamorarse ni nada, pero al ser todo nuevo es como que opaca ese sentimiento encontrado

- **_Me siento una idiota_** – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Llenar el vacío mediante_

_Palabras comunes es fácil ¿No?_

_Estoy cansado siempre de perdonar_

_Tus constantes mentiras..._

_Llenar el vacío mediante_

_Palabras comunes es fácil ¿No?_

_Estoy cansado siempre de perdonar_

_Tus constantes mentiras..._

_¿Por que me repito otra vez?_

Fuera de la habitación, Kenji escuchaba a su amada llorar, algo que le partía el corazón, es decir nunca la había visto así por primera vez supo que su temor era cierto, no debió decirle nada, ella solo piensa que son simples mentiras, algo que duele en verdad hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Respira hondo e intenta abrir la puerta

- **_Yoko abre por favor_**

- **_¡Vete no quiero saber nada de ti!_**

- **_Escúchame aunque sea una vez más…_**

**_Llora "es un habito" y _**

**_Solo otra palabra perdida_**

**_Incluso la razón de este llanto_**

**_¿Por que iba yo a terminar?_**

Yoko se apoya sobre la puerta, la situación de ambos era muy mala, una revelación que desgraciadamente no tiene un buen final desde este punto de vista, las razones de ambos es algo evite dente. Yoko no quiere ser lastimada y Kenji quiere hacerle sentirse amada. Dos seres que pueden completarse con tan solo abrir una puerta.

_Mirando este piso estrellado y roto_

_Esta pregunta es de miedo..._

_Sin embargo, _

_Me contuve de rodillas, ya que es..._

- **_Aunque no quieras oírme te lo diré_** – aclara Kenji

_Llenar el vacío mediante_

_Palabras comunes es fácil ¿No?_

_Estoy cansado siempre de perdonar_

_Tus constantes mentiras..._

_Llenar el vacío mediante_

_Palabras comunes es fácil ¿No?_

_Estoy cansado siempre de perdonar_

_Tus constantes mentiras..._

_¿Por que me repito otra vez?_

- **_Di algo que no sea una mentira de tu parte, como vas a enamorarte de alguien que siempre te molesta y demás, que nunca te dio un pie incluso a dejar de lado eso_**

- **_Porque se que esa chica detrás de ese duro caparazón esconde un hermoso ángel_** – Yoko quedo en shock pero evitaba que su corazón afloje

- **_No puedo creerte_** – apoyo su cabeza en la puerta – **_no puedo…no hay razones_**

- **_Soportaban tantos golpes y insultos porque sabia lo que me pasaba contigo siempre quería hacer algo para complacerte al menos agradarte pero tus forma de ser conmigo me hacia dudar si realmente era masoquista o que pero… _**- suspira – **_pero puedo estar seguro que por algo te sigo eligiendo_**

_Llora "es un habito" y _

_Solo otra palabra perdida_

_Incluso la razón de este llanto_

_¿Por que iba yo a terminar?_

- **_Pero…_** - trataba de creer esas palabras – **_que será luego, como podré tratarte…_**

_Algún día te iras y veras_

_Sentirás así que esta tristeza,_

_Escucharas poco a poco_

_Seguramente va a desparecer_

_En tu cambiada sonrisa_

_Poco a poco,_

_Seguro va a desaparecer,_

_Y tú vas a sentir mi corazón._

- **_Yoko…créeme_**

- **_¿Qué será luego de todo? ¿Qué pasara con nuestros tratos? No se como demostrar lo que siento, Kenji…no puedo, me cuesta entenderlo, por favor todo es nuevo para mi ser…_** - solloza – **no se como tomarlo** – se abre la puerta -**_ ¡Kenji!_**

_Si no es más que tristeza_

_(Mas que tristeza)_

_Escucho_

_(Escucho)_

_Suavemente tus oídos..._

_A fin de no romper la línea_

- **_Yoko, yo tampoco soy perfecto, también todo es nuevo para mi pero quiero intentarlo solo si tu estas dispuesta ha hacerlo_**

- **_Pero…_** - la joven mira con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de llorar – **_yo no quiero fallarte_** – le toma el rostro – **_Kenji_**

- **_Pues prefiero intentarlo_**… - le susurra cerca suyo

- **_Espero no defraudarte… _**- lo mira

- **_Jamás lo hiciste_** – sella todo con un beso entre ambos protagonistas

FIN POV AUTORA

Me quede allí, esperando y esperando, hasta que bajan los autores de mi poca paciencia, les iba a dar el regaño de su vida cuando…

- **_¡Están de la mano! –_** grita Keiko

- **_¡Esperen, esperen! Alguien me explica ¿Qué esta pasando_**? – juro que no entendía nada .

- **_Emmm veras Umika_** – estaba Kenji nervioso

- **_Bueno es que…_** - añade Yoko

- **_¡Están de la mano!_** – sigue gritando Keiko

- **_¡Espera! – mira sus manos - ¡¿Ustedes son pare-pareja?_** - grite alarmada - **_¡Bien que alguien me de un GPS!_**

- **_Bueno gracias por su apoyo _**– aclara Yoko

- **_Es que…Kenji pero y tu, y Kenji ¡Oigan ustedes no se odiaban!_**

- **_Ya Umika no seas así con ellos_** – me trato de tranquilizar Minako

- **_¡Espera! Vos ya sabias ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? – cruzo los brazos_**

- **_¡Tengo cuñada!_** – grita Keiko

- **_Bueno ya, no diré mas nada…solo que ¡Kenji o cuidas a mi amiga o te matare!_**

- **_Créeme si no la cuido ella misma me mata ._._**

- **_¡Oye! No soy tan cruel_**

- **_Emmm…sabes que te amo_**

Y bien, así fue todo ¡Kami-sama! Estos chicos si me sacan canas verdes peores que la de mi tutor… ¡Ya! No quiero pensar en el, siempre que lo hago me pongo como idiota igual que el. Suspire, mejor pienso en otra cosa ¡Cierto la fogata de esta noche!


	8. Cap8

(.)

_**Capitulo 8: "Así que ¿Ese es tu nombre?"**_

- **_No este no, tampoco, mmm...no este menos_** –

Se preguntaran quien es la que esta desordenado media habitación por saber que ponerse en la fiesta, pues tratan de adivinarlo

- **_¡Yoko! ¿Tienes algo que puedes prestarme para ahora?_** – si pensaron en Keiko adivinaron sino pues no la conocen como yo.

- **_Pues no se Keiko busca cualquier cosa de allí_** – se tira en su cama

- **_Es que nada de lo que hay me gusta_** – mientras sigue buscando

- **_Pues podrías combinar la ropa de todas y hacer un estilo ¿No crees?_** – sugiere Minako

- **_Yo puedo prestarte las botas negras que tanto te gustan_**

- **_¿En serio cuñada? *-*_**

- **_Si pero no me digas así, no me gusta…_** - tarde Keiko se le tiro encima

- **_¡Chicas esperen mi laptop! _**– dije al intentar alejarme de allí… - **_tengan mas cuidado ¿Quieren?_** – estaba casi en un ataque de nervios, me habían mandado un e-mail y quería saber de quien era

- **_Nunca te vi tan preocupada Umika_**

- **_¡Ah!_** – grite como si mi vida dependiera de eso

- **_¡¿Qué paso?_** – entra alterado Kenji

- **_¡Umika!_** – me sacude Yoko - **_¡Idiota que te pasa!_**

- **_Es que…es que… ¡Mi tutor me mando tarea de verano!_**

- **_¡¿Qué? _**– digieron todos los presentes

- **_Si me mando tarea ¡Lo odio!_** – dije con mucha furia ¿Quién haría tarea en vacaciones? ¡Lo odio juro que lo odio!

- **_Pero… ¿Eso se puede hacer?_**

- **_Yo no lewssazs Minaksjdd_**

- **_Deja de comer eso Keiko quedar hecha un globo _**

- **_Pero yo amo los MOGOS-MOGOS TwT_**

- **_Chicas…podían por favor ¡Prestar atención a mi problema! Debo imprimir estas 13 paginas de un ensayo y no tenemos impresiona ¿Se les olvido?_**

- **_Podríamos ir a un cibercafé que esta cerca de aquí, allí podrías pedir que te lo impriman_**

- **_¿En serio?_**

- **_Pues claro Umika, es mas yo te llevare _**– lo abrazo

- **_Muchas gracias Kenji_** – miro a Yoko – **_bueno te robare a tu novio un momento si_** – guiño el ojo antes de llevármelo de allí.

Y así es como fuimos al centro del lugar, si bien mi tutor me la hizo esta vez, no dejare que me vuelva a hacerla nuevamente.

Ha veces pienso que sus bromas va por demás lejos, no me agrada para nada su forma de ser hacia mi persona, el no es el típico chico que lo sabe todo, puede ser muy inteligente pero juro que no sabe como tratar a una mujer.

POV XXX

Estaba yendo en camino, los chicos estaban allí y sabia que era mi obligación llevarlos donde ellos deben ir. Mi hermano y mi cuñada habían fallecido hace dos años y ellos son mi responsabilidad por más que no quieran recibir mi ayuda. Llegue a su departamento, mis nervios se hacían cada vez mas intensos. No sabría con que me encontraría en ese momento.

FIN POV XXX

POV REILA

Estaba arreglando los últimos toques de la fiesta que será este sábado, contrate a una banda conocida para la mayoría. Kamijo había salido por más bebidas y demás cosas que faltaban por lo cual me tocaba a mí atender a la banda que llegara dentro de un rato. Tenían que venir a probar sonido y demás cosas que necesiten. Mientras esperaba miraba a mí alrededor, sentía la necesidad de TENGO TODO PERO ALA VEZNOTENGO NADA. Siento mucho vacío en mi interior y no sabia como expresarlo, mis padres me había obligado a muchas cosas que yo no quería hacer. Una de ella es el matrimonio arreglado que tengo con Kamijo. Nuestros padres son compañeros de empresa y para mantener la compañía activa nos obligaron a casaron y ser nosotros los que sigamos el legado. Si bien soy posesiva con Kamijo es por gusto de complacer a mis padres. Yo no deseo fundar una empresa ni nada, lo mío es el Voley, quiero dirigir un equipo. Ese es mi sueño y el cual no quiero dejar por mis padres pero mientras este con ellos siempre estaré así, siempre será lo mismo de siempre

FIN POV REILA

Después de un largo recorrido por todo el pueblo, pude imprimir las 13 páginas que le debía al idiota de mi tutor, si bien no era de mi agrado para nada hacer tarea en esta época algo debía hacer, lo raro y que mas me molesta es que debo tenerlo para este lunes, si leyeron bien ESTE LUNES. ¡Kami sama! Si me pagaran por cada vez que ese maldito me hace la vida imposible seria rica.

Llegamos a caso y todo era un silencio absoluto, mire a Kenji como pidiendo una explicación, que ni el ni yo entendíamos. Al entrar a la casa, vimos a una feliz Keiko luciendo su conjunto nuevo, mientras Yoko e Minako observaban la escena

- **_Se tardaron mucho, casi pego panfletos de BUSCO A NOVIO Y AMIGA_**

- **_No seas exagerada cielo_** – trata de calmar el sarcasmo de su novia

- **_Bueno pero al menos conseguí lo que debo hacer, será mejor hacer algo ahora y algo mañana_** – me disponía a subir las escaleras

- **_Esta bien Umika pero tienes tu ropa lista ¿Cierto? _**– me pregunto Yoko

- **_Pues si la tengo, igual es un día caluroso no creo ponerme algo tan ajustado o de algodón_**

- **_De acuerdo Umika, te veremos luego _**– sonreí a todos y subí a mi cuarto

Debía ponerme en acción, recién eran las 1 del la tarde y no podía dejar que nada me desconcentre, en eso recibí un mail. Mire extrañada, y vi que se trataba de el nuevamente, miles de preguntas se pasaron por mi cabeza. Una de ellas era ¿Por qué me escribió? Di ha abrir el mail, que decía "**_Espero te divertidas_**" sentí mucho desprecio hacia su persona, por lo cual abrí una ventana y comencé a hablarle sin miedo a nada

Umika: **_¿Qué te piensas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué puedes decirme lo que se te da la gana?_**

Tutor: **_Vaya ni un Hola me dirás_**

Umika: **_¿Qué? ¿Qué te piensas? Suficiente tuve con ti informe para el lunes, ahora piensas que debo saludarte ¡Ni lo pienses!_** – juro que ya me estaba sacando canas verdes

Tutor: **_Pues en primer lugar niña, nada es diversión…ya tuviste una semana, creo que debes ponerte a estudiar_**

Umika: **_¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Te odio! – me desconecto_**

Era un maldito idiota, como lo detesto me hace estudiar en vacaciones, y mas que no tengo otro momento de estar en paz conmigo misma viene el y se pone de jodido. ¡Joder, Coño! Me salio del alma palabras de la clase de castellano. Juro que este… ¡Ah! Lo odio con todo mi ser maldito bastardo, me llego otro mail y era de el…no quise ni leerlo solo cerrarla pagina y me puse de lleno con el trabajo de literatura que me había dado. Mejor me concentro y dejo de pensar en ese maldito pervertido.

POV TAKANORI

¡Soy un idiota! Como se me ocurre mandarle ese mail, soy todo un idiota, debo tratar de remediar el maldito error, ¡Kami-sama, si estas en mi contra, te matare! Salgo de mi departamento, sin decir nada a nadie, de todos modos el error fue mío.

- **_Soy un maldito idiota _**– le dije a mi amigo

- **_Bueno ya cálmate si…al menos no fue algo peor_**

- **_¿Cómo? ¿Te parece poco lo que le puse?_** – íbamos en plena ruta, mi amigo me ayudaba a calmarme

- **_Vamos Takanori…no creo que lo haya leído_**

- **_Eso espero…_**

Seguimos de largo, y yo ya pensando que escusa ponerle.

FIN POV TAKANORI

Estaba acabando mi informe espero que mañana tenga tiempo para terminarlo, y al fin callarle la boca mi tutor. Suspire lentamente en eso tocan la puerta de mi habitación, era Yoko, quien me aviso que alguien no deseado para mi estaba abajo. Me pare en seco y fui con ella, bajamos la escalera y allí estaba ¡Kami sama! ¿Por qué me hace esto?

- **_¡Tú!_** – el tipo que menos quería ver estaba allí

- **_Umika te recuerdo que debemos ir ahora la fiesta_** – me susurra Keiko

- **_Lo se chicas pero que hago con el _**– les digo en secreto

- **_Yo no se, invéntale una escusa o algo pero debemos ir_** – yo asisto

- **_Emmm veras…tengo cosas que hacer_**

- **_¿Una fiesta?_** – hijo de… ¿Cómo supo?

- **_Eh…_** - dice Kenji – **_chicas porque no nos adelantamos nosotros, y Umika luego nos alcanzas _**– no dije ni SI, que los vi irse, gracias por la ayuda amigos ¬¬

- **_¿Me responderás la pregunta?_**

- **_¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? Además ¿Quién eres para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer? No eres nada_**

- **_Como sea_** – me mira – **_me prestas tu computadora_**

- **_¿Qué? ¿Para que la quieres?_**

- **_No hagas preguntas y déjame meterme a tu mail_**

- **_¡¿Qué?_** – grite - ¡**_Estas loco! ¡Vete de aquí lunático!_**

- **_¡No! ¡Y déjame entrar, te mande un correo erróneo!_**

- **_Bueno si es erróneo déjame que yo lo borre_** – subo las escaleras pero el me sigue de atrás - **_¡¿Qué haces?_**

- **_Evitando que lo leas _**– suerte que estábamos solos, sino ya hubiera pedido auxilio a los padres de los chicos.

- **_¡Que no!_** – intento abrir la puerta y no dejar que entre pero error igual entro

- **_¡Vamos niña será un segundo, y no quiero que leas eso!_**

- **_¿Por qué no? A caso le iba a enviar algo a tu novia_** – lo miro – **_lo vez tienes novia_**

- **_¡Que no tengo!_**

- **_Pues entonces… ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?_** – lo notaba en su mirada

- **_Por nada niña, ahora quítate_** – me empuja del ordenador y se mete en mi correo

- **_¡Eres un maleducado! ¡Deja mis cosas!_** – lo intento sacar pero fue un empujón y otro hasta que el borro lo que yo no pude ver - **_¡Como te atreves ha hacer eso! _**– le comienzo a pegar – **_eres un maleducado, primero entras a mi cuarto como si nada y después te pones a joder en mi computador ¡Eres un loco!_**

- **_¡Para no me pegues!_** – entre golpes y que el trababa de que no le pegue nos caímos

Pero no de esas caídas de ¡auch me duele mucho! Claro que no fue más un tropiezo indecente y pervertido de su parte. Porque el cayo encima mío y…bueno esta bien me beso, si ¡Mi tutor me beso! Yo abrí los ojos como plato viéndolo y el estaba allí. Fue un choque de labios, sentía ¿Mariposas? ¿Nervios? ¡Kami-sama sácalo de encima mío! Y como si de la nada se para como si no fuera nada lo que sucedió, yo quede allí sobre la cama de Yoko, estática y él salía de la habitación. Yo lo quede viendo, y solo me pare y lo seguía, maldiciéndolo por atrás

- **_¡Eres un maldito pervertido!_** – el se para y me mira - **_¿Quién te crees para besarme enfermo? ¡Eres un asalta cunas! ¡Un pedófilo! ¡Te odio maldito idiota! _**– le iba a pegar una cachetada y me detuvo de la muñeca mirándome – **_Tutor…tu…tu me dijiste que yo era como una chica que conoces ¿Qué a caso te besas con todas las que se te da la gana? ¡Respóndeme! _**– el me acerca y me susurra al oído

- **_Cuando dije que eras igual a una chica que conocía no me refería a ninguna de mis ex alumnas, si más bien a una pequeña que conocí hace unos años atrás…_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Umika _**– me mira – **_yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie y nunca confundo el trabajo con otros sentimientos…_** - me suelta y sale afuera

- **_Tutor…_** - lo quede viendo un segundo no quería quedarme con eso allí y lo seguí otra vez - **_¡Tutor! ¡Tutor!_** – el me mira, iba a entrar a un auto, supuse que era de donde él venia…

- **_¿Qué sucede?_**

- **_Yo…yo…lo siento mucho…_** - me acerque – **_de verdad lo siento…todo lo de ese día, las palabras, todo…no fue mi intención en nada…_**

- **_Dijiste lo que sentías_** **_no debes porque disculparte_**

- **_Es que si debo hacerlo…yo lo trate muy mal y de verdad iba a disculparlo_**

- **_¡Takanori se me hace tarde, te llevo a casa!_** – grita un chico

- **_¡Si ya voy!_** – me mira – **_descuida hablamos de eso otro día…adiós niña_**

Y así como si nada sube y me deja sola, yo lo veo irse…el es un tanto extraño, tiene su momento en todo pero es agradable cuando se lo propone. Toque mis labios y suspire…solo fue un accidente a todo esto, será mejor ir a la fiesta.

POV XXX2

Estábamos en la fiesta, esperando a tocar, los chicos ansiosos porque por primera vez íbamos a tocar en un lugar delante de muchas personas que no fuera en un escenario sino mas una fiesta, la anfitriona del lugar nos miro por nuestro retraso previo, debíamos buscar nuestras guitarras que se habían olvidado

- **_Creen que por esto nos paguen menos_** – decía el desubicado de siempre

- **_¡Cállate!_** – le pega el arregla todo con golpes – **_ya suficiente tuvimos con que estos dos se olvidaran sus guitarras_**

- **_Bueno ya, habla el que nunca se olvido nada – _**decía uno de los guitarristas

- **_Quieren por favor ¡Dejar de discutir! _**– dije yo en voz de enfado – **_tenemos que entrar sino será peor luego_** – y así fue como nos estaban por presentar y salimos a escena

FIN POV XXX2

Llegue casi a las corridas al lugar, al menos tenia ropa cómoda y eso me ponía algo mejor. Al llegar, vi que todos estaban muy locos, no entendía bien. Mire para ver si hallaba a mis amigos pero ninguna señal, fue hasta que camine entre la gente allí y en eso

(.com/watch?v=MHbCcjQQBnw)

- **_Con ustedes Dark Desire_** - y todos allí aplaudiendo y una luz ilumino el escenario solo se veía a dos chicos aplaudir y después de un segundo comenzaron las guitarras

- **_Así que…ellos son Dark Desire…_** - al fin vi la banda que Keiko me había dicho y que por varios motivos no pude conocer****

Después de la intro, mis ojos se apoyaron en el que cantaba, tenia cubierta la boca y parte de su rostro, solo sus ojos se hacían presente. Tenia curiosidad por saber quienes era, ahora que los conocía, todo se me hacia nuevo. Las guitarras, todo en si, tenían una buena concentración y eso que no soy de admirar a las bandas de rock, siempre me incline por el pop pero creo que ellos son la excepción a la regla.

En eso un susto me salio de mi transe, eran las chicas, Yoko e Keiko junto con un enojado Kenji

- **_¿Es la banda?_** – pregunte

- **_Si…si sabia que ellos venían, no venia ni porque me paguen ¬¬_**

- **_A mi me gusta amor_**

- **_Si a mi igual hermano_**

- **_Bueno pero yo no los tolero_**

En eso dejo que ellos hablen solos hasta que, el vocalista se hace presente, sacando lo que lo cubría, mostrando así su rostro entero. Era el…el chico que muchas veces me ayudo, no puede ser ¡El vocalista de Dark Desire me ayudo! Estaba muy shockeada, no puede ser, sacudí hasta artar a Keiko

- **_¿Qué pasa?_**

- **_Como se llama…dime_**

- **_¿Quién? _**

- **_El vocalista debo saber su nombre Keiko_**

- **_Pero Umika ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿No es que no te interesaban?_**

- **_Lo se es…es importante para mi por favor – _**le digo en medio del alboroto de la banda

- **_El guitarrista se llama Uruha y el otro Aoi, el baterista Kai y el bajista Reita y por ultimo esta Ruki_** – yo los mire a todos, ahora entendía la razón, pude al fin saber su nombre…poco me intereso los demás nombres, me concentre solo en…para asombro de mis amigos.

- **_Gracias Keiko_**

- **_De nada pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntaste? _**– no hice caso y estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, que me olvide de todos los presentes****

La banda se despidió y no supe más de ellos, la fiesta estaba muy buena, luces y demás pero yo estaba mas en otro plan, aun pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hoy con mi tutor y mas cosas, suspire una y otra vez, miraba la fiesta desde la terraza. Los chicos estaban abajo y yo les había comentado lo que sucedió menos lo del beso, eso prefería evitarlo, sabría que comenzarían a pensar muy mal. Y eso era lo que no quería, suspiraba varias veces…todo era confuso, es decir supe lo que se llama Ruki es lo bueno, aunque lo de mi tutor aun me pone confusa, el hizo como si lo del casi beso no era nada. Sonreí al menos supe su nombre

- **_Linda noche no – _**volteo a ver y era el…****

- **_… _**- me quede en silencio, no sabia ni como hablarle, me puse nerviosa****

- **_Vaya primero te salvo varias veces y ahora te veo aquí_** – se acerca a mi lado - **_¿Eres algo de Reila?_**

- **_Pues…digamos que es mi capitán, por así decirlo, del equipo de Voley_**

- **_Wow…es impresiónate_** – mira el cielo

- **_Gr…gracias _**– suspiro, se creo un silencio en ese ambiente, y no sabia que decir

- **_Así que _**– me mira – **_tu eres Umika_** – Wow, no puede ser que aun se acuerde de mi nombre, OK…ya me puse nerviosa

- **_Em…si, soy Umika…_**

- **_Bueno creo que nadie nos va interrumpir para que nos presentemos_** – sonríe

- **_Es verdad jajaja no hemos podido presentarnos bueno soy Umika_** – le extiendo la mano

- **_Y yo Ruki_** – estrechamos las manos – **_es un placer_**

- **_Igual _**– nos separamos – **_creo que ya no serás un MISTERIO para m_**i – río por lo bajo

- **_Pues claro que no_** – miro el cielo de nuevo - **_¿Qué tanto miras?_**

- **_Es que…es algo tonto _**– me sentía idiota en decirle eso

- **_Dímelo…no sonara tonto…_** - me sonríe

- **_Veras…mi madre antes me decía, que si miras al cielo el día de año nuevo y ademas pides un deseo se hará realidad pero es muy idiota de mi parte_**

- **_Claro que no _**– lo miro – **_no es idiota…es tierno_** – creo que me sonroje espero no se de cuenta – **_yo nunca lo había oído, creo que lo intentare_** – me sonríe

- **_¿en serio?_**

- **_Pues claro…_**

- **_¡Ruki! ¡Debemos irnos!_** – le grita un chico desde la entrada a la terraza

- **_OK _**– me mira **_– bueno debo irme, fue un placer conocerte…discúlpame por no seguir_**

- **_Tranquilo_** – lo miro – **_no me molesto…_**

- **_Claro nos estamos bien _**– me sonríe por ultimo y se va

- **_Adiós…_**

Era extraño, el chico era muy amable a lo que se parecía, es decir aspecto ruder, músico y sobre todo tiene una banda, cualquiera con esas características seria caso contrario, estilo mi tutor…con un EGO mas grande que una casa. Reí por el chiste que pensé ¡Kami-sama! Creo que me siento rara pero Ruki es todo lo que podría pedir, hay no ya me ando apresurando a los hechos, ni se si el esta o algo con alguien y yo imaginado cosas, aun así me agrada su forma de ser, espero volver a verlo…

POV XXX2

Cantando me sentía bien, me hacia sentir vivo, sentía que era yo el que estaba allí y no era lo que todos pensaban de mi, podía ser Ruki, sin temer por nada, podía expresarme con los demás sin avergonzarme de ninguna cosa, pero bajo el escenario soy algo totalmente distinto a lo que me muestro en el. Soy un chico que puede escuchar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y sentir bien con mi persona, pero ya cuando estoy en otro lugar soy otro chico, es como si debo ser dos personas en una…

- **_Bueno adiós chicos_**

- **_Adiós Reita y ve por la sombra deformado_** – dijo el pato, nos fuimos mientras el deformado, que diga Reita nos hace seña con la mano

- **_Bueno eres el último Ruki… _**

- **_Lo se Aoi_** – lo miro – **_espera a que termine de cambiarme_** – intentaba por los medios sacarme el maquillaje de la cara y arreglarme el cabello, debía pasar desapercibido de todo.

- **_Yo pienso ¿No? ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo todo Takanori? Aoi y yo somos los únicos dos que sabemos tu secreto, ¿Crees que tus hermanos, Reita, Kai y todos los que les das clases de tutoría no se den cuenta?_**

- **_Lo se pato pero al menos Minako lo sabe, es la única…no quiero exponer a nadie mas_** – le dije tratando de vestirme y hacer los últimos detalles

- **_Tenga o no la razón, algún día se darán cuenta y mas como actuaste hoy…la niña como la llamas, se dará cuenta algún día ¿Qué harás?_** – dice Aoi

- **_¡No lo se chicos! ¡No lo se! _**– les grito

- **_Pues no lo sepas o si lo sepas…ella se dará cuenta y mas como te vi hoy, como la trataste cuando te fui a verte_**

- **_Lo se Aoi, no debes recordármelo ¿Por qué te crees que quise remediar el error del mail? ¿Por qué te crees que la trato como la mierda cuando la veo? Porque no quiero que se de cuenta de nada_**

- **_Y que sucedería, si de casualidad se enamora de Ruki y odiara a Takanori_** – añade Uruha

- **_Que… ¿Estas loco? Eso no pasara_**

- **_Pues eso esta pasando por la menta de Ruki ¿Verdad? _**– añade Uruha no estaba para sermones ni menos para que ellos me digan lo que no es verdad y inventen estupideces.****

- **_Ya debo irme_** – bajo del auto

- **_Deberías pensarlo bien Takanori…nosotros somos tus amigos, no queremos que falles_**

- **_Aoi tiene razón, no deberías hacer falsas ilusiones, esa niña parase de esas…que se ilusiona fácilmente…piénsalo como Takanori y refléjalo en Ruki…la mentira tiene patas cortas y el amor no es un juego_**

- **_¿Qué les hace pensar que me gusta?_** – pregunte

- **_Tu forma de ser y porque te conocemos desde pequeños_** – añade Aoi – **_solo piénsalo y actúalo_** – el auto se aleja, tomo mi bola del suelo

- **_Yo no me enamore de esa…esa…esa niña, ella es menor que yo por los cielos, tiene la edad de mi hermana_** – decía mientras subía por el ascensor, luego de entrar a el edificio.

No ella no…es decir…no ella no…ella no se enamoraría de Ruki, por favor…eso seria loco…no creo que ella sea así, es solo una niña…una inocente niña de 15 años, debo soportarla estos 5 meses de clases ¿Por qué cuando soy Ruki no pienso como ahora? Creo que debería dejar de lado Ruki y concentrarme en lo que una vez le dije

- **_Prefiero que me odies Umika a que te enamores o algo peor -_**Salí del ascensor – **_Umika... ¿Qué rayos es lo que me pasa? Me estoy volviendo idiota…odio cuando esos dos me dan vuelta la mente de esta manera…y para rematar…casi lee ese mail_** – entra al departamento – **_parece que todos duermen_**

- **_Eso crees hermanito – _**y allí en el sofá estaba mi hermana mayor, Akane****

- **_Akane…emmm…_**

- **_Dime ¿Estas son horas de volver? _**– se para – **_estaba preocupada por ti ¿A caso trabajaste hasta tarde o algo?_**

- **_No…no es eso…solo tuve un improvisto con Aoi es todo_**

- **_A veces pienso que pasas mas tiempo fuera que con nosotros_**

- **_Perdóname Akane, es que la escuela y todo…no puedo mantener tantas cosas_**

- **_Lo se hermano por eso te debo decir algo…_**

- **_¿Qué paso?_** – me siento a su lado

- **_Vino la tía…_**

- **_¿Qué? Otra vez… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_**

- **_Pues…nos invito a una fiesta, una de mascaras…y tenemos que ir todos_**

- **_Yo no iré… _**- me resigne

- **_Pero debemos hacerlo, debemos representar a papá_**

- **_Ya te lo dije Akane, cuando nuestros padres murieron jure nunca mas volver a esos lugares y mas esas fiestas…_**

- **_Takanori…escúchame por favor_**

- **_No, no lo haré_**

- **_Hazlo por ellos, por Minako, Yuki, Takenshi y Haruko…tambien por mí…_**

- **_Pero…_** - ella me miraba, con ojos de suplica…si bien nuestra tía era la que debía cuidarnos pero por culpa de mi EGO de salir adelante nunca la deje acercarse a nosotros – **_déjame pensarlo ¿Si?_**

- **_Piénsalo por favor_** – me besa la mejilla – **_y no duermas tarde…mañana llegara Minako de su viaje_** – se aleja de allí dejándome solo pensando en todo – **_buenas noches…_**

- **_Buenas noches…_**

No sabia que hacer, representar a mis padres es lo menos que quería hacer, y mas ver al señor Kazuo, no lo veo desde hace dos años, cuando fue al funeral de mis padres…todo es muy confuso…será mejor pensar las cosas con calma y pensar sobre todo, en esa niña…

FIN POV TAKANORI


	9. Cap9

**Capitulo 9**: "**_Previa antes de La noche enmascarada_**"

Bien hasta ahora todo va bien, nada de que preocuparme todo el día de lo mas tranquilo. No quiero que llegue tutoría, me pone nervioso solo el hecho de lo que sucedió. De solo recordarlo no puedo dejar de pensarlo

- **_¡No!_**

- **_¡Si!_**

- **_¡No!_**

- **_¡Si!_**

- **_No pueden dejar de pelearse o discutir una sola vez_** – si como era de esperarse los mismos hermanos de siempre discutiendo

- **_Yo opino como Yoko, debería dejar de lado su rivalidad de hermanos _**– añade Minako

- **_¡No! Por que ella es muy golosa y se comió ella sola las tres cajas de MOGOS-MOGOS que compro mamá_**

- **_¡Si! ¿Qué tiene? Son míos _**– le saca la lengua

- **_¡Yo igual quería!_** – y así seguían discutiendo

- **_Umika_**

- **_Dime Minako…_**

- **_No lo se, te noto rara…_**

- **_¿Yo? Emmm no es nada, solo pensaba en que debo ir con mi tutor dentro de unas horas y no quiero hacerlo_**

- **_¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo con él?_** – La pregunta seria ¿Qué no sucedió?

- **_Es solo que me costo hacer el trabajo y no llegue a completarlo_**

- **_Bueno pues yo creo que si hablas con el todo será mejor y lo entenderá_**

- **_No es tan simple _**– y sinceramente ese tipo no es nada SIMPLE

- Me han comentado que ese tipo es muy malo, pero sinceramente ni lo conozco, tampoco se ni su nombre

- **_Es cierto, cuando llegaste nunca tuviste el tiempo de conocerlo, igual no pierdes mucho_** – dije con ironía – **_se cree el grande y no es ni mucho…_**

- **_Bueno por lo que me dices creo que no desearía conocerlo_**

El resto del día fue normal, le dije a Minako el nombre de este. Por un momento me quedo viendo y yo no entendía nada, ni menos los demás. Hasta que ella dio un suspiro grande y dijo que si era tal cual le relatamos, seria mejor no hacerle enojar. No se porque habrá dicho eso. En todo caso, las clases de gimnasia casi me matan, después de tutoría tenia práctica con el equipo de voley, la verdad todo es muy cansador para mí.

Pase por los pasillos del establecimiento, pensaba en las miles de cosas que sucedieron en las vacaciones, la relación de Yoko e Kenji que me dio una gran sorpresa, luego lo de mi tutor ese beso bueno mejor llamémoslo un rose de labios y además hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada pero sacando incómodos e malos momentos me debo poner feliz, pude saber su nombre…creo que me dio el típico, ya ando pensando idioteces. Mejor me calmo y apresuro el paso.

Llegue a la biblioteca pero no había nadie, eso me hizo pensar raro. Es decir el siempre esta aquí antes de que llegue.

- **_¿Qué raro? ¿Tutor? _**– comienzo a llamarlo - ¿**_Tutor?_**

- **_Esta con la directora _**– me aclara una señora allí

- **_¿Cómo?_**

- **_Si se fue hace unos momentos, dijo que debía hablar con ella_** – agradecí a la señora y salí de allí

Me pare en la escalera, acomodándome en un escalón. Suspire una vez más, no sabia que pensar sobre todo. ¿Y si estaban hablando de mis notas? No creo…la verdad soy demasiado curiosa, quiero saber que hablan. En eso suena mi celular, el cual atiendo

- **_Moshi, Moshi_**

- **_Hija, no se te olvide que debemos ir de comprar cuando salgas de tus obligaciones_**

- **_Lo se mama _**– suspiro mirando mis zapatos

- **_¿Sucede algo?_**

- **_No ma, es solo que estaba esperando_**

- **_¿Esperando que?_**

- **_Veras_** – mire las escaleras hacia arriba – **_el tutor esta hablando con la directora y debo esperarlo, luego tendré voley…tardare en salir_**

- **_Hija se que son obligaciones pero a las 19 pasare por ti_** – me corta

- **_Genial si el no se apresura todo será peor_** – le mande un sms a Yoko avisándole que no podré ir a la practica

Genial ¿Qué mas puede pasarme?

POV TAKANORI

Estaba algo molesto, si bien no me gustaba estar con ella, menos me gustaba hablar sobre temas ajenos al establecimiento educativo. Y ella solo me llama para hablar temas de esa índole. Nuestra conversación paso de tranquila ha lo que es ahora una discusión que no terminara del todo bien.

- **_Takanori por favor_**

- **_Le dije que no, creí que aquí íbamos a hablar de algo mas serio no sobre este tema_**

- **_Bien como gustes Takanori, pero sabes que yo siempre quise lo mejor para ustedes_**

- **_Se que quiso lo mejor pero se nota tanto su entusiasmo que siempre nos dejo solo ¡Eso me molesta! ¡Nos dejo solos! ¿Ahora que? Se viene ha hacer la tía buena _**– si por la maldita desgracia, ella es mi tía, la hermana de mi padre…

- **_No me soy la tía buena, se que cometí errores pero no fue por gusto mió…mi hermano me necesito pero yo pude hacer nada, créeme por favor_**

- **_¿Cómo creerle? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo carajo creerle? Solo mentiras salieron de su boca_**

- **_Pues gracias a mi, tu hermana puede tener ese empleo en el hospital y Minako puede estudiar aquí pero ella no puede decir, me llamo Matsumoto porque le prohibiste que se sepa su apellido, inventar un apellido así a lo libre no fue tu mejor decisión_** – parecía que la discusión no llegaría mas lejos

- **_¿Yo? Yo quiero protegerlos…por eso invento todo, no quiero que nadie nos encuentre…_**

- **_El señor Kazuo no dice lo mismo, quiere darles una oportunidad, quiere que trabajen con el…que renazcan lo de su padre_**

- **_¡No! Yo no pienso ser como mi padre, ni dejare que ninguno de mis hermanos lo sea_** – me estaba por ir pero ella me detuvo - **_¡Suélteme!_**

- **_No lo haré_** – me mira – **_no dejare que tu EGO invada tu alma, Takanori te conozco desde que eras un niño y se que no eres así…_** - me suelto

- **_¡No! Yo no era así_** – la miro

- **_La muerte de tus padres te cambio así_**

- **_¡Nadie pero nadie me recuerda eso! _**– le empujo - **_¡Nadie maldita sea! Ellos sufrieron por nosotros, no quiero que ese sufrimiento sea visto por mis futuros hijos o sobre la pequeña Haruko…no dejare eso…no dejare que ellos sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos…_**

- **_¡Pasaron dos malditos años Takanori! ¡En dos malditos años cambiaste!_**

- **_Si cambie ¿Quieres saber por que razón? Porque no quiero ser una puta basura como los demás…_**

- **_Pero el señor Kazuo siempre te aprecio_**

- **_Y se lo agradezco pero nada cambiara mi opinión al respecto, no iremos a esa fiesta_**

- **_Si no lo haces por esa gente, hazlo por los chicos y tus padres, ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ustedes…_** - esa frase como que volteo mi pensamiento, si lo haría seria solo por esas personas no por algo mas…

- **_Esta bien_**

- **_¿Qué?_**

- **_Que esta bien, lo haré…no se preocupe_** – la miro – **_ya debo irme tengo tutoría_**

Y como si nada salí del allí, yéndome a donde debía ir, la biblioteca. Bajaba las escaleras, con cuidado. Mientras pensaba en las miles de cosas que me estaban pasando, si bien no quería hacerlo, solo era por mis hermanos e padres, ellos hubieran querido que nosotros al menos estuviéramos allí, solo por ellos…sino no lo haríamos.

Yendo casi hasta la biblioteca note una persona en los dos últimos escalones, al acercarme mas note que era

- **_Umika… _**- dije en un susurro leve, estaba dormida – **_creo que tarde mucho _**– me siento a su lado – **_Niña despierta_** – la muevo

- **_No quiero_** – me abraza – **_tengo sueño mamá_**

- **_U…niña ya basta _**– la sacudo

- **_Espera _**– me mira - **_¿Tutor? Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo abrazándome? ¡Pervertido!_** – comienza a pegarme

- **_Basta niña ¡No! _**– la detengo – **_tu estabas dormida y me abrazaste_**

- **_No es verdad, tu eres el aprovechador de todo_**

- **_¡Ya! _**– me paro – **_mejor vayamos a la biblioteca_** – me alejo

Lo único que me falta, que piense que soy un desubicado ¡Ya no podría ser peor!

FIN POV TAKANORI

Luego de todo esto, el tipo este me estaba un poco mas obligando a que me quede más tiempo, yo no podía, mi madre ya me había advertido. Y no podía dejar que eso suceda así. Me fui cuando eran las 19, y aunque el se enojo y todo, era lo de menos. Mi madre es peor enojada que ese sujeto.

Llegamos a una tienda de lujo, donde ella quería comprar un vestido para la ocasión, aun no entendía muy bien el plan o como era todo en realidad pero para venir a semejante tienda…debe ser una ocasión especial.

- **_No ese no me gusta_**

- **_Bueno pero el color no es del todo indicado_** – discutía mi madre y la dueña de la tienda

- **_Pues a mi no me gusta el modelo pero el color si…a ver hija, date vuelta _**– me mira – **_no, no me gusta, el color es muy apagado_**

- **_Si tu lo dices_**

- **_Dijiste algo Honey…_**

- **_No nada mami ^^UU_**

- **_Traeré otro modelo…_**

- **_¿Qué opinas hija?_**

- **_No me gusta literalmente, quiero algo que me guste a mí…_**

- **_Hija tu no tienes buen gusto…_**

- **_Pero al fin y al cabo es mi vestido, yo quiero elegirlo ¿Si?_**

- **_Bueno este es otro modelo_** – me lo da la dueña, el cual tomo en mis manos con un gran enojo, y me meto de nuevo al probador

Mi madre siempre ha querido dirigirme la vida por lo cual no tuve elección, tendría que ponerme ese vestido. Pasaron unos mas y ningún era de mi agrado, mi madre me hacia a toda costa elegir ese le agradaba ella, pero yo no. Estaba harta de que ella siempre joda conmigo e hice una escena de los miles de demonios. Hasta que a lo lejos visualicé un vestido muy hermoso, el cual dije:

- **_Ese quiero, mama…ese es el que yo quiero_** – señale

- **_Pero Umika…_**

- **_Vamos mama, déjame ser yo un día…no me puedes negarlo_**

- **_Esta bien, esta bien como sea…_**

Y en fin convencí a mi madre para que me comprara el preciado vestido que quería, luego pasamos por las mascaras que usaríamos. Aunque admito eso no es mi estilo, cuando era pequeña pero bien pequeña me había caído por su culpa…si supieran el tormento que pase. Suerte que alguien me ayudo esa vez ^^

Regresamos a casa, y en el camino yo pensaba como seria todo, es decir no voy a una de esas fiestas hace muchos años, 10 años para ser exactos…

- Entonces, no recuerdas mucho Umika

- La verdad no Yoko – mi amiga me había venido a visitar, teníamos tiempo que no nos juntábamos de esta manera

- Nunca intentaste al menos…preguntarle a tus padres…

- Tampoco…yo se que si eso hago, ellos pensaran muy mal, no quiero eso.

- Pues que sucedería si el estuviera en esa fiesta

- Lo dudo Yoko…además no creo, ni se su nombre…dudo que este, seguro que ya ni esta en Japón

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Yoko!

- Bueno yo solo decía… - se que ella quiere ponerme de humor pero yo no puedo, no quiero ir a ese lugar y menos a una fiesta, no me agrada.

POV TAKANORI

- **_Sabes algo hermano_**

- **_Que cosa_**

- **_En dos semanas es la fiesta de mascaras ¿Qué piensas que pase?_**

- **_Sinceramente no lo se Akane…_**

- **_Entonces… ¿Qué harás? ¿Crees que ella este allí?_**

- **_Lo dices por la hija del señor Kazuo…no puedo asegurarlo ¿Qué edad tiene ahora?_**

- **_Pues desde hace como 10 años que no la vemos…debe tener la edad de Minako…_**

- **_¿Tú crees?_**

- **_Pues eso pienso…no tenia 5 años… ¿No?_**

- **_Si esa era su edad…sinceramente, el tiempo pasa rápido que si la viera de nuevo, no la reconocería_** – era muy fácil de determinar, cuando pasa mucho tiempo se nos hace difícil saber como es la persona ahora – **_seguro habrá cambiado mucho ¿tu crees que ella vaya?_**

- **_No lo se, el tiempo lo dirá Taka…el tiempo lo dirá…_**

Si es así, espero poder verla…ella fue, ella era la niña la cual por extraño que parezca me hace recordar a Umika…una vez yo le dije a ella **_"te pareces mucho ha alguien que conozco"_** y era así…esa niña, que ya debe ser toda una mujercita me recuerda mucho a ella. En lo llorona, en lo torpe, en muchos aspectos…

FIN POV TAKANORI


	10. Cap10

Capitulo 10: "Fiesta de mascaras"

- Flash Back -

Estaba algo feliz, mis papis me habían llevado a una fiesta de mascaras, no era todo para una niña como yo, que solo pensaba en juguetes y cosas por el estilo. Sonrío a todos esos desconocidos que se acercan a mis padres, yo los miro como si no entendería nada. En uno de sus descuidos salgo corriendo, pero lo que me estaba molestando era mi mascara, se me caía mucho y me costaba ver bien por donde iba. Por lo que iba muy despacio, mire como muchas personas estaban allí, no había niños de mi edad, por lo cual no sabia bien, era la única allí.

- **_Todo es muy aburridito allí y esta mascara me molesta mucho_** – dije mientras caminaba a los jardines del lugar, lleno de hermosos jazmines y rosas, el aroma estaba en el aire - **_¡Que hermosos son_**! – dije con una gran sonrisa, en eso mi vestido se enredo y caigo al suelo, lastimándome mi rodillita - **_¡Ahí!_** –grite bien feo acompañado de muchas lagrimas, por culpa de esta mascara ni vi por donde iba - **_¡Me duele! ¡Mamá!_** – comencé a llamarla pero ella seguro ni sabia donde estaba puesto que me salí a escondidas de ella

- **_¿Qué sucedió pequeña?_** – y como algo caído del cielo, un joven mayor me miro…yo estaba con mis ojitos brillosos, no sabia quien era o como era

- **_Me…me…me duele mi rodilla_** – dije frotando mis ojos y con mucho dolor – **_Me caí ¡Mamá!_**

- **_Calma…a ver _**– el me carga en sus brazos y me mira - **_¿Quieres que busquemos a tu mamá? _**

- **_Si… _**- digo pero mientras la buscamos.

Un sueño se hizo en mí que me quede dormida y no supe nada de mí…hasta despertar al día siguiente en mi casa.

- Fin Flash Back -

- **_Y eso ocurrió o lo que yo recuerdo que paso_**

- **_¡Es tan romántico!_**

- **_Keiko deja esas cosas quieres _**

- **_¡Siempre eres tan ruda Yoko!_**

- **_Pues no es que sea ruda_** – aclara mi amiga

- **_Bueno chicas_** – me mira Minako – **_tu historia es sin duda hermosa Umika, yo creo o quizás pienso que lo veras esta noche_**

- **_Eso espero…seria lindo saber quien fue o es ese chico_** – las miro – **_solo espero que al menos se acuerde de mi…_**

- **_¿Estas enamorada?_** – me mira interesada Yoko

- **_¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que me gustaría saber como es, llámenlo curiosidad._**

Aunque mis amigas no estaban muy convencidas del todo, pude al menos pasar desapercibida, no quería que nadie supiera que en realidad sentía una curiosidad, no solo porque mi madre no lo recuerda sino por el hecho de que debe estar en algún lugar, o eso creo. Según supe es uno de los hijos del señor Tenshi, ¡Kami-sama! No puedo creer que me este pasando esto, de querer averiguar quien es ese muchacho. Bueno solo por el hecho de que le debo un gracias por ayudarme esa vez, según mi madre, él estaba buscándola para entregarme a ella, lo cual sucedió cuando justo me quede dormida, igual si hubiera escuchado su nombre no lo hubiera recordado, tengo muchos recuerdos pero muy poco los tengo presentes.

Mis padres iban de aquí para allá, buscando su traje, su collar, en fin sus cosas personales, yo estaba lista. Habíamos ido al salón de belleza con mi madre bien temprano, por lo cual le tocaba a ella arreglarse, tardaban y lo juro mucho mas de la cuenta.

- **_¿Mis pendientes Umika?_**

- **_Segundo cajón a la derecha _**

- **_Gracias_**

¿Lo ven? Así fue todo el rato, hasta que salimos de allí rumbo a la fiesta, yo estaba otra vez con mis problemas de mascara. Espero que hoy no tenga otro de esos accidentes, ya seria como el colmo de los colmos.

POV TAKANORI

Habíamos llegado con mis hermanos a la fiesta, dejamos a Haruko con una niñera y los demás salimos, los gemelos estaban algo inquietos, Minako se comportaba como si nunca había ido a un lugar así antes, mientras Akane y yo estábamos como reviviendo viejas épocas.

Dentro del lugar, todo estaba adornado de dorado, y alguna que otras cortinas elegantes e demás cosas decorativas. Quede impresionado, no había asistido a una de esta clase desde que mis padres fallecieron. Era como revivir el mismo pasado solo que más adelantado y en otro momento en el tiempo.

- **_Sin duda todo es maravilloso_** – elogia mi hermana Akane

- **_Sinceramente puedo compartir esa opinión hermana ^^_** - afirma Minako

- **_Pues todo es de época_**

- **_Hablo el nerd…yo no quería venir_**

- **_Pues te hubieras quedado querido hermano gemelo_**

- **_Cállate nerd_**

- **_No tu cállate desordenado_**

- **_¡Kisho! ¡Soun! ¿Puede comportarse?_**

- **_No es mi culpa Akane, si fue culpa de Soun me dijo nerd_**

- **_Pues tu me dijiste desordenado Kisho_**

- **_¡Ya basta!_** – les grito – **_no es hora de andar discutiendo_**

- **_Si hermano_** – ambos me contestaron

Caminamos dentro del lugar, muchos nos saludaron, reconociéndonos o no, eso era lo de menos en ese momento, yo estaba pensando en lo que podría pasar ahora y que cosa nos traería la noche. Mi hermana me miraba intentado buscar una respuesta o algo en mí. Suspire y la mire dándole una sonrisa, que seguro sabrá que es falsa. En eso un hombre se nos acerca, no podía reconocerlo bien, puesto que su mascara se me hacia difícil reconocer a cualquiera que estuviera aquí por mas que lo conociera.

- **_Buenas noches_** – saluda el señor muy amable

- _** Buenas noches señor**_ – saludamos con mi hermana, ya que los otros se habían ido a ver que más había por la fiesta.

- **_Ustedes son Akane y Takanori ¿No?_**

- **_Así es señor, yo soy Akane y el es mi hermano Takanori_**

- **_Vaya…como han crecido_** – sonríe – **_Yo soy el señor Kazuo, el amigo de su padre_**

- **_Creí no reconocerlo _**– mi hermana extiende su mano y el la besa

- **_El gusto es mío señorita Akane_** – me mira - ¿**_Sucede algo Takanori?_**

- **_No nada señor. Es solo que no recordaba su rostro, es todo disculpe – _**estrechamos la mano****– **_elegante fiesta_**

- **_Así es…hace mucho no hacíamos algo así _**– sonríe, es muy típico del señor Kazuo mostrar su particular humor con una sonrisa – **_Takanori podría hablar contigo afuera_**

- **_¿Eh? Bueno…no habrá problemas_**

Ambos salimos, mi hermana se fue con los chicos, yo no sabría los motivos exactos del señor Kazuo pero si estaba seguro, involucraría a mi padre, ellos eran los mejores amigos desde que yo tengo uso de memoria, y siempre estuvo con mi familia, solo que después de la muerte de mi padre, yo fui el causante de alejarlos puesto que quería valerme por mi mismo todo por mis hermanos, son lo único que me interesa en esta vida o eso creo…

- **_Hermosa noche_** – suspira

- **_La verdad si señor_**

- **_Vamos Takanori no seas tan formal conmigo_** – me mira – **_soy como un tío para ti_**

- **_Lo se señor, es solo que no lo veo hace dos años para ser exacto y todo eso se me complica mucho, disculpe_** – reverencio en forma de disculpa

- **_Tranquilo_** – sonríe – **_eres un joven Takanori y bien educado, igual a tu madre…aunque no dudo que hayas sacado el ingenio e creatividad de tu padre_**

- **_Creo que si señor Kazuo _**– sonrío

- **_Takanori _**– lo miro – **_han pasado mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de tu padre, yo he intentado salir adelante junto a mi esposa pero…ya estoy algo viejo, ella es muy joven y mi hija aun no cumplió la mayoría de edad…algún día tendré que jubilarme y no se que sucederá con la empresa._**

- **_Pues no puedo asegurarle eso señor, es algo impredecible y que solo se vera en el futuro_**

- **_Estas en lo cierto, mi hija aun tiene 15 años y no puede manejar la empresa sola cuando tenga sus 18 años y termine el bachillerato_**

- **_Le doy mucha razón en eso señor…totalmente la razón _**– afirme **_"¿Quién será su hija?"_** esa pregunta rondo mi cabeza

- **_Takanori _**– me mira serio – **_quiero pedirte un gran favor_**

- **_¿Un favor señor? ¿Cuál? Dígame…_**

- **_Cuando yo me jubile dentro de 3 años, quiero que tú seas el otro dueño de la compañía que era de tu padre y mía_**

- **_¿Cómo?_**

- **_Es como un legado Takanori, es un simple legado_**

- **_Lo siento señor pero…_**

- **_Solo piénsalo, no estará solo…confío en que mi hija lo podrá ayudar, solo haga eso piénselo bien ¿Podrá ser? Medítelo ahora y luego me da su respuesta antes de irse_** – me sonríe y toma mis hombros – **_Confío en ti, como siempre confíe en tu padre_** – se retira de mi vista dejándome con muchas preguntas

- **_Pero… ¿Quién es su hija? ¿Cómo? Kami-sama…_** - suspiro – **_esto es mucho…sabia que era por mi padre…no quiero decepcionar al señor Kazuo pero…tampoco quiero hacer algo que mi padre siempre quiso y que yo negué rotundamente._**

Estaba en un apuro, entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. Todo era un nudo para mí.

FIN POV TAKANORI

No podía creerlo ¿Mi tutor? Ósea mi tutor es el hijo del señor Kazuo…no puede ser…no es posible ¿Cómo? ¡Ahí Kami-sama! No se que hacer, con que cara presentarme ante el en estos días…no puede ser…será mejor irme pero mi mala suerte se hace presente que me vuelvo a caer nuevamente por culpa de este maldito antifaz.

- **_¡Ahí mi pie!_** – dije

- **_¿Estas bien?_** – y para mas mala suerte, era el en persona, intente pararme pero era inútil, siento que esto ya lo viví antes…si ¡Por supuesto! Esto paso hace 10 años atrás – **_no te exijas_** – me toma la mano y yo me paro con su ayuda

- **_Gr…gracias_** – aun me quejaba de mi pie

- **_Creo que te torciste_**

- **_No…solo es mi pierna, me duele la rodilla…_** - y era verdad, casi mancho mi vestido

- **_Creo que te sale algo de sangre_** – me ayuda a sentarme

- **_Descuida, estoy de verdad…_** - lo miro – **_Esta bien…no debe tomarse tantas molestias… _**- si yo sabia su nombre ¿Debería decirle el mío? Tarde el me vendo con un trozo de su camisa para que no me salga mas, era muy amable…esa faceta de mi tutor no la conocía…quede impresionada

- **_Creo que esto ya lo viví antes…_**

- **_¿De verdad?_** – suspire – **_yo igual…lo he vivido antes…_**

- **_Dígame…por casualidad, es usted la hija de Kazuo… _**- no sabia si decirle si o no, si decía NO era obvio que luego todo se descubriría, me pare como yéndome – **_dígame…es cierto que eres tu niña verdad_** – espera…el único que me dice así es_…_

- **_¿Cómo?_** – dije inocente – **_no se de que me habla _**– tarde otra vez, se me había caído el antifaz – **_emm…_**

- **_¿Qué haces aquí niña?_**

- **_Pues…yo…_** - lo mire y me acerque enojada – **_claro como sabes quien soy ahora me tratas así ¿No? Déjame decirte una cosa mas… ¿Por qué tu nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi padre?_**

- **_¡Porque no sabia que el señor Kazuo era tu padre!_**

- **_Pues yo tampoco sabía que el señor Tenshi era el tuyo ¡Y no me grites!_** – dije furiosa

- **_Bueno pues solo quería ser amable contigo...además ¿Siempre escuchas conversaciones ajenas?_**

- **_No…pero…bueno es mi problemas, además quien sabe que hubiera pasado_**

- **_¿Desconfías de mí?_**

- **_¡No! Odio que no solo deba compartir un año contigo sino que también debo compartir un trabajo en unos tres años ¡Yo no quiero eso!_**

- **_¡Genial! Algo en común_**

- **_¡Bien!_**

- **_¡Bien!_** – dije como punto final. En eso me mira - **_¡¿Qué?_**

- **_Bueno, ahora no se puede mirar a nadie _**– suspira – **_eres igual a como eras de niña_**

- **_¿Qué?..._**

- **_Cuando te decía que me hacías acordar a alguien, era verdad…eres la misma de siempre, llorona y siempre quiere tener la razón, etc._**

- **_Ahora te dedicas al pasado _**– me acerco mas y muy enojada, con pasos bien marcados – **_escúchame bien Takano…_** - me enredé con el vestido que llevaba puesto y casi me caigo si no fuera porque el me agarro – **_Tutor…_**

- **_…_** - me mira fijo a los ojos, yo me estaba sintiendo rara

- **_Suéltame quieres…_**

- **_¿Quién te esta sosteniendo?_** – era verdad yo me caí y el solo puso su brazos para evitar que me caiga – **_eres la misma despistada de siempre_**

- **_Pues…es mi problema ¿No? _**– dije con molestia pero en eso, no pude evitar mirar a otro lado, estaba algo avergonzada y no se porque, si solo es mi tutor…

- **_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos niña?_**

- **_Porque me pones nerviosa y ahora déjame_** – me paro y lo miro, aun con mi sonrojo en mis mejillas – **_eres un idiota ¡Un maldito idiota!_** – comienzo a pegarle - **_¡Siempre me dices cosas y si no me conocerías me tratas diferente! ¿Por qué?_** – me agarra las manos - **_¿Eh?..._**

- **_Porque…simplemente eres insoportable_**

- **_…_** - siempre me trata mal…como odio que sea así, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, quería llorar y salir de allí pero no me dejaba – **_su…suelt…suéltame por favor…Takanori…suéltame_**

- **_No lo haré…_** - me toma de la barbilla – **_tienes mas defectos que nadie en este maldito mundo, eres la vergüenza de todos_**

- **_¡Basta no digas mas esas cosas!_**

- **_Eres una idiota, una niña malcriada pero…_**

- **_Eh…_**

- **_Pero eso es lo que la sociedad mira de ti…si quería que me odies es para evitar hacer locuras o algo así…o evitar que pasen cosas peores…_** - suspira – **_Umika ¿Qué mierda tienes que me vuelves loco? ¡Dime!_**

- **_¿Qué? ¿Qué…esta diciéndome?_** – me suelto –**_ no…esto es un broma_**

- **_Así que broma ¿no? Veamos si esto es broma _**– me toma del rostro…

Lo que hizo después me dejo helada, abrí los ojos un poco mas como plato al ver como sus labios tocaban los míos. Sentí entre deseos de llorar y confusión…pero que estaba pasando conmigo ¿Por qué le estoy correspondiendo? A caso… ¿Mi corazón sentía algo igual? No debe ser una broma…el siempre me molesta o me dice cosas hirientes… ¿Será que quería alejarme como me dijo? Me separo de el, luego de un momento y lo miro…

- **_Pero…tutor_**

- **_Discúlpame por ser tan frontal y créeme no estoy jugando en nada_** – cuando lo mire a los ojos, vi además que se alejaba de mi

- **_¡Tutor!_** – no se detenida - **_¡Tutor por favor no se vaya…! _**– seguía sin reacción por lo cual solo me quedo hacer una cosa.

POV TAKANORI

Sabia que esto de pensarlo detalladamente no era buena idea, sabia que esto iba a pasarme si seguía ayudándola o si seguía estando de esa manera ¿Por qué note su forma de ser? ¿Por qué no me quede callado? ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de sentirse así...? ¡Maldita sea! No quería sentirme así…

- **_Umika _**– sentí un abrazo

- **_Si…_** - la escuchaba sollozar al hablar – **_si es verdad….todo lo que me dijo, míreme a los ojos…y niéguemelo _**– eso fue lo menos que hice.

Me volteo solo para mirarla y posar otro beso en sus labios, lo que noto un abrazo sobre mi cuello, a lo cual yo la abrazo de la cintura.

FIN POV TAKANORI

Nos separamos nuevamente, pude sentir que era verdad…que lo que el me decía ahora si era cierto pero ¿Qué hacer ahora? No sabía como reaccionar o que decir…

- **_Pero…yo soy muy joven para ti_**

- **_Gracias por decirme que estoy viejo_**

- **_No es eso idiota_** – si no se va la costumbre - **_¡Ash!_** – me cruzo de brazo y el me besa la mejilla, yo me sonrojo – **_Takanori…_**

- **_Se que es mucha la diferencia de edad, aun así…yo quiero intentarlo_** – me toma de la mano – **_y no ser solo juegos…de todos modos, seremos socios_**

- **_Es que esto no lo haces por eso…_**

- **_ Claro que no…la verdad esto venia desde hace unos días atrás…desde ese beso_**

- **_Aun lo recuerdas…_**

- **_Claro que si…solo que…nunca dije nada_**

- **_Pero ¿Qué habías puesto en ese mail?_**

- **_Veras…había puesto un…_**

- **_Un ¿Qué?_**

- **_Te adoro… - _**me mira a los ojos**_ – un te adoro – _**creo que mis mejillas ya estaban rojas…

Yo lo ábrese y el no opuso ninguna resistencia, si mi pensamiento era cierto, todo encajaba, su disculpa el día del partido, su mail inesperado, muchas cosas…aun así…solo el tiempo dirá que pase en realidad...


	11. Cap11

Capitulo 11: "¿Nueva competencia?"

Era un día mas en mi aburrida vida ¡Esperen! No es aburrida ¿Saben por que? Pues esta mas que claro ¿No? Ya pasaron como 3 semanas y estamos en agosto, y creo que podría decir que la mitad del año fue muy difícil pero la supere…bueno superamos diferencias con Takanori, el cual me tiene esperando hace como media hora, dijo que ira por unos licuados aquí cerca y no viene. Soy una chica muy impaciente y por demás, creo que debería cambiar eso u.u

- **_¡Ah!_** – me pegaron con una balón – **_mi cabeza ¿Quién fue el idiota?_** – tomo el mismo en mis manos

- **_Disculpe… ¿Esta bien?_**

- **_¡No, no estoy bien!_** – en eso lo miro… - **_¿Por qué no te fijas en donde juegas?_**

- **_Lo siento de verdad, no te vi, mil perdones de verdad…_**

- **_Bueno esta bien…_** - me sobo la cabeza – **_a la próxima fíjate_**

- **_Lo hare…gomen_** – reverencia y me mira – **_pero me pasaría el…_**

- **_¡Cierto! Disculpa_** – se lo doy

- **_Gracias y nuevamente le pido una disculpa_** – me dedica una sonrisa que yo correspondo y se marcha

- **_Vaya eso si me dolió…_**

- **_¿Quién era ese tipo?_**

- **_¡Ah! _**– me asuste – **_Takanori…pero ¡No me asustes así!_**

- **_Bueno perdona niña_**

- **_Como sea…es un chico, sin querer me pego con el balón y…_**

- **_¡Te pego!_**

- **_No te alteres…solo me pego sin querer hacerlo además me pidió una disculpa_**

- **_Disculpa niña…_**

- **_Deja de decirme así idiota_**

- **_Tu me dejas de decir idiota y yo dejo el niña_**

- **_¡No!_** – lo miro - **_¡No hasta que me dejes de decir niña!_**

- **_Mejor te beso_** – me sonrojo y agacho mi cabeza – **_te vez mas linda así_**

- **_¡Cállate!_** – le grito y el me calla con un beso

Luego de un momento, ya debía ir a mi casa pero debo llegar con Yoko, ella me cubre de todo, sabe que salgo con Takanori. Bueno se imaginan la cara que me puso cuando se entero y su clásico ES MAYOR QUE VOS UMIKA, ¡Kami-sama! Hubiera sido genial verle la cara, en fin ella me esta cubriendo ya que los demás no saben nada de mi relación, ni menos mis padres pero del que mas debo cuidarme es de mi padre, el le tiene una gran confianza a Takanori y no quiero que esa confianza se pierda por nuestra relación, en cuanto a la tutoría tratamos de sobrellevarla, no queremos llamar mucho la atención. Ni menos con la directora quien es la tía de Takanori he de allí el porque el da tutoría en esta institución. En teoría intentamos que nadie sepa, por esa razón cuando vemos es fuera de la ciudad, en este parque en donde nadie conoce mas que nosotros y la gente que viene de vez en cuando pero mayormente es gente que no conocemos un gran lugar donde ocultarnos con la escusa de que estoy donde Yoko, en la institución tratamos igual de ser cuidadosos, la biblioteca es muy silenciosa pero aun así es un punto muy grande de rumores. Él mismo me lo ha contado.

Pasamos por el parque antes de irnos, disfrutar tomados de la mano y ver el pequeño lago que se encuentra allí…

- **_No quiero irme_**

- **_Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero…_**

- **_Lo se…mis padres…_** - suspire – **_aunque mañana tendré tutoría_** – sonrío – **_eso implica verte_**

- **_Bueno niña pero sabes que allí debemos ser aun mas cuidadosos_**

- **_Lo se, lo se… ¡Ash! Solo quería poner algo tierno_** – hago un puchero y el me abraza – **_no quiero que estemos lejos_**

- **_Descuida _**– me hace mirarle – **_yo te adoro y para eso existe el celular ¿Te podré llamar luego?_**

- **_Claro…mis padres no estarán pero si mi nana, igual ella se duerme como a las 12 ¿No tendrás problemas?_**

- **_No niña…te llamare_**

- **_Esta bien idiota_** – le beso la mejilla pero el me corre el rostro dándole un beso, el cual me hace sonrojar y verlo – **_Takanori…_**

- **_Me gusta mas así_** – me toma el rostro – **_es mas tierno_** – me besa

Y así volvimos yendo directo a la casa de mi amiga para no levantar sospechas.

POV TAKANORI

Luego de dejar a mi niña, si cursi nombre lo mío. Me fui directo a la casa de Aoi en donde debía cambiarme para ir con los demás, hoy teníamos un concierto y no quería llegar tarde, íbamos ha hacer una competencia de bandas, algo inusual, pero en fin espero poner lo mejor de mi.

- **_¿Y quien es la banda con la que competimos?_**

- **_No lo se Ruki _**– me responde Reita – **_creo que no son de acá_**

- **_A mi me dijeron que el vocalista no es de aquí, la demás son todos locales…el tipo ese no se como se llama_**

- **_Pato te dije millones de veces_** – dice un molesto Aoi – **_se llama Jang y la banda es…_**

- **_ROUGE FIRE…_** - añade Kai – **_así se llama_**

- **_¬¬ vez Aoi te haces el que sabes y no sabias ni como se llamaba la banda_**

- **_Pato la recalcada concha de tu hermana ò.ó cierra tu boca_**

- **_Plumero y la puta que te parió vos cállate ò.ó_**

- **_¡No vos cállate!_**

- **_¡Cállate vos!_**

- **_¡Cállense lo dos par de mal criados de mierda Ò.Ó! _**

- **_Si mama Kai ._._**

- **_¡Joder! Que insoportables que son._** – añado yo como comentario final

Una vez que llegamos al lugar, notamos la cantidad de gente que estaba llegando. Suspire leve, y en eso Aoi me pido que lo acompañara afuera un momento. Yo asentí a eso, y fui con él.

Una vez allí, el me miro un largo raro cosa que me hizo sentir bastante incomodo, en eso llega el pato y también me mira como buscando una respuesta o algo. Yo mantuve mi postura, se que ellos saben lo de Umika y yo pero tampoco creo que sea eso.

- **_¿Y?_**

- **_¿Y que?_**

- **_¿Y? Vamos hombre dinos_**

- **_Aoi, Uruha…ya les dije que voy a seguir no insistan mas_**

- **_¡Pero joder Takanori! Ella es mucho menor que tu_**

- **_Comparto la idea del pato, Taka…ella es mucho menor que tu solo mira tu tienes 27 años, ella a penas 15 años, saca la cuenta…_**

- **_Lo se chicos y créanme que no estoy desconocido de eso, solo quiero estar feliz una vez en la vida_**

- **_Bien pero solamente no cometas ninguna locura Taka, no vaya a ser que por eso…el señor Kazuo pierda toda la confianza que te tiene…y mas por ser hijo de Tenshi_** – seriamente añade Aoi

- **_¡Coño! Ya se chicos…es solo que, a veces igual la pienso, no debí enamorarme y es mas no debía fijarme en ella pero son cosas del destino y así debe seguir su curso_**

- **_¿Y que pasara luego? Tu crees que ella no se dará cuenta que eres Ruki_**

- **_Aoi…_**

- **_No me digas que no Taka…ella lo hará y no creo que esa mentira sea difícil de perdonar, le costara y mas porque para lo que vi me basto, porque no lo vez por tus propios ojos y veras que ella le sucede algo cuando ve a Ruki_**

- **_Vamos…no es así_**

- **_Takanori no te engañes mas_**

- **_No es engarme Uruha…es miedo, ustedes saben que es para proteger a mi familia_**

- **_Pero gracias a eso podrías perderla y a una mujer que por mas problemas que tendrás con ella puedo decir que te adora_** – me mira – **_solo pienso Takanori_**

- **_Es que no se como les diré a Reita y Kai_**

- **_Decirnos ¿Qué?_** – volteo y allí los tengo enfrente… - **_¿Qué debes decirnos Ruki?_** – suspire

- **_Reita…_**

Y me quede sin que decir no sabia que pasaría luego pero estaba muy sorprendido

FIN POV TAKANORI

POV JANG

Estábamos yendo con los chicos ha donde tocaríamos esta noche. Una banda llamada "Dark Desire" con la que competiríamos por la semifinal. El vocalista me ha dicho que es muy bueno pero aun así yo pondré lo mejor de mí para ganarlo. Aunque eso no esta inundando mi mente sino otra cosa…

**- FLASH BACK -**

- **_¡Ah! mi cabeza ¿Quién fue el idiota? _**

- **_Disculpe… ¿Esta bien?_**

- **_¡No, no estoy bien! ¿Por qué no te fijas en donde juegas?_**

- **_Lo siento de verdad, no te vi, mil perdones de verdad…_**

- **_Bueno esta bien…a la próxima fíjate_**

- **_Lo hare…gomen_** – reverencie para disculparme y la miro – pero me pasaría el…

- **_¡Cierto! Disculpa_** – me da mi balón, el cual tomo

- **_Gracias y nuevamente le pido una disculpa_** – le dedico una sonrisa y me voy, pero sin antes ir con los demás y darles el balón - **_¡Toma!_**

- **_¿Qué paso Jang? _**

- **_No nada Shou…solo un inconveniente es todo_**

- **_¡Bueno sigamos jugando!_** – los demás jugaban y yo me dedico un momento a ver como un joven algo mayor llegaba a su lado y se iban un rato después…en eso un pelotazo

- **_¡Ah!_** – grite y mire al culpable con odio

- **_A la próxima se menos distraído Jang ja, ja, ja…_**

- **_¡Ahora veras Ryoga!_**

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

- **_Oye Jang_**

- **_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Shou?_**

- **_Que ya llegamos… vamos anda Ryoga ya se nos adelanto_**

- **_¡Voy!_**

Así salimos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos dentro del lugar, creo que lo que me paso hoy fue muy encantador. Esa joven era sin duda hermosa, y tan sencilla, todo lo que un hombre podía pedir creo que es…amor a primera vista

FIN POV JANG

POV TAKANORI

- **_Nada Reita, nada…_**

- **_Entonces porque están aquí reunidos ustedes tres sin decirnos nada ¿Algo esta pasando?_**

- **_No es eso Kai_** – añade Aoi **_– solo charlábamos entre amigos_**

- **_Pero nos nombraron a nosotros_** – dice Reita

- **_Es que la verdad…debía decirles algo_** – suspire – **_hay algo que de mi no saben_**

- **_Pues dinos Ruki, sabes que todos somos amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros_**

- **_Lo se…solo prométanme algo, que sea lo que sea…ustedes no cambiaran su pensamiento hacia mi_**

- **_Reita y yo estamos mas de acuerdo ¿Verdad_**? – lo mira

- **_Si, nada cambiara Ruki…_**

- **_De acuerdo_** – volví a suspirar – **_Ruki es mi apodo pero mi verdadero nombre es Takanori Matsumoto, soy un chico normal, trabajo de tutor para el estado y tengo una familia la cual no sabe nada de mi trabajo como vocalista o músico_**

- **_Pero ¿Por qué nunca dijiste la verdad?_**

- **_Es que Reita…temía por la seguridad de ellos, el estado no me paga mucho como para mantenerlos…mi hermana apenas le alcanza en su puesto de ayudante en el hospital…es todo mi culpa…mi ego es tan grande que preferí darle la espalda a mis padres y valerme por mi mismo_**

- **_Pero no es que tus padres murieron hace dos años atrás_**

- **_Reita tiene razón, fue exactamente hace dos años que igual te conocemos…_**

- **_Chicos…estos es difícil, mi padre era dueño de una empresa famosa…pero después de la tragedia yo decidí escapar de toda responsabilidad, y hacer las cosas por mi cuenta_**

- **_Comprendo ese valor Ruki pero…_** - suspira Reita – **_no crees que mejor hubiera sido formar parte_**

- **_Si lo se, ah eso voy ahora...el otro día tuve una fiesta de mascaras en donde el colega de mi padre deposito da su confianza en mi, lo cual acepte no solo por mi familia sino por la memoria de mi padre…_**

- **_¿y que pasara con la banda?_** – pregunta Kai

- **_Mientras mi secreto este a salvo Kai…nada pasara…solo confío en ustedes…perdónenme por todo yo…_**

- **_Tranquilo Ruki, somos amigos ¿Cierto? Entonces estamos contigo en buenas y malas_** – dice Reita con una sonrisa

- **_El deformado tiene razón- - - - _**

- **_¡Pato y la concha de tu madre! ¡No soy deformado!_**

- **_Aquí vamos de nuevo ._._** – añadí

- **_¡Iguana mal parida y la puta de yegua que te-!_**

- **_No te gustara terminar esa oración ¡Ven acá que ahora si te desplumo todo el cuerpo pato!_**

Al menos Kai y Reita lo tomaron bien, sacando la pelea de Reita con Uruha todo bien…volvimos dentro del lugar y la banda de ROUGE FIRE había llegado, la mire de reojos. Me sentía algo incomodo por ellos

FIN POV TAKANORI

- **_¡No quería venir!_** – grito desesperadamente a unas dos cuadras del club en donde estará una batalla de bandas…

- **_Vamos Umika será divertido y estará Dark Desire_**

- **_Yo ni fan soy_** – me sostengo de un poste de luz – **_además no puedo ir…_**

- **_No crees que exageras mucho Keiko_**

- **_Para nada cuñadita_** – me jala - **_¡Vamos!_**

- **_¡No y no! …espera ¡No!_** – me sostengo mas fuerte

- **_A mi me trajo Yoko obligado_** – le pegan – **_TwT_**

- **_Para tu información cariño ¬¬ viniste a vigilarme_**

- **_¬¬ no confío en ese bajista_**

- **_¡Vamos Umika!_**

- **_¡No quiero! _**– "**_Además veo a Ruki y se me pone la piel de gallina…se supone que debo respetar mi noviazgo con Takanori_**" –

- **_¡Ya basta mujer!_** – agarra a Keiko y la empuja – **_yo llevo a Umik_**a – me tira de un jalo y me lleva mas lejos de los demás – **_Se porque no quieres ir_**

- **_¿Lo sabes?_**

- **_Claro que si…es por ese Ruki ¿No?_**

- **_Si…es que no se porque me pasa eso con el…_**

- **_Solo deja que se vaya y enfrenta el miedo_**

- **_Tienes razón Yoko_**

- **_¡Oigan! _**– nos alcanzan - **_¿Por qué nos dejaron alejadas?_**

- **_Para hacer cambiar de opinión a Umika_**

- **_Bueno al menos cambio ¿Verdad ¬¬?_**

- **_Si, si -.-_**

- **_¡Que bien! *-*_**

Dentro del lugar, la gente estaba algo estresada…la primera banda aun no salía, al menos habíamos llegado temprano y Keiko estaba muy entusiasta de lo normal. A mi no me interesaba mucho eso, sino que si Takanori se llegara a enterar que estoy aquí se pondrá de malas…bueno nunca le dije mis gustos por estas cosas así que pienso que esa podría ser su reacción ya que es muy maduro en varios aspectos aunque cuando esta conmigo siempre lo he notado diferente, como mas suelto a su vida…y su comportamiento. Adoro a Takanori, no se que pasaría si mis padres se enteran…creo que no pensé bien las cosas pero ahora que hacerle, lo hecho…hecho esta.

- **_¡Ah! Disculpe no le vi._**

- **_Tranquila_** – pero mis ojos me engañan o es el mismo chico de hace un rato en el parque - **_¿Tu no eres…?_**

- **_Vaya eres la chica del parque ¿Estas mejor?_**

- **_Emmm si lo estoy, gracias por preguntar ^^_**

- **_Me alegra, la verdad no fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte_**

- **_Tranquilo, yo no debí gritarte…_** - le sonrío

- **_Descuida, no creí que eras de venir a estos lugares_**

- **_¿Por qué lo dices? ¬¬_**

- **_Bueno es que eres una chica muy tranquila, hoy se me dio esa idea cuando te vi…_**

- **_Bueno Emmm no es tanto eso je, je…_**

- **_¿Entonces?_**

- **_Pues vengo por unos amigos y bueno…me agrada la banda Dark Desire, aunque ni idea quien sea la otra banda_**

- **_Es mi banda…_**

- **_Espera… ¿Cómo? O.o_**

- **_Rouge Fire es la banda que lidero yo, además de ser el vocalista…_**

- **_¡Wow! Discúlpame por ser tan…_**

- **_No hay problema_** – me sonríe – **_Jang, un placer_**

- **_Umika, el placer es mío_** – estrechamos las manos

- **_¿Umika? Tienes un hermoso nombre_** – sonríe nuevamente

- **_Gr…gracias_** – me sonrojo por el halagó creo que debo medir mi forma de expresarme –

POV TAKANORI

Estábamos esperando a que el otro grupo llegara mientras mirábamos por la cortina, corriéndola un poco. Había de por mas mucha gente, no creí que fueran tantos. Aoi me dice que la gente era bastante, yo asentí a eso, estaba algo nervioso pero motivado puesto que Minako me comento que iba a venir a mi concierto con sus amigos, eso implicaba a Umika.

En eso Aoi me mueve y me señala a lo lejos, yo con cara rara lo miro pero mi asombro fue grande cuando veía platicar a Umika con otro chico…eso provoco en mi una especie de celos y para rematar no puedo llamarla ni hacer nada…ella no sabia quien soy, eso hace que se complique un poco mas pero como si nada fuera a faltar, Uruha allí metiendo su pico de pato en donde no lo llaman…

- **_Umika habla con otro… ¿No harás nada Ruki?_**

- **_¡Pato! El no puede hacer nada…_**

- **_Lo olvide_**

- **_Ahora vuelvo_** – me largo y a lo lejos escucho un RUKI REGRESA, no hice caso

Acercándome a donde estaba Umika, pensaba la escusa perfecta para interrumpirlos… ¿Desde cuando me volví tan celoso?

FIN POV TAKANORI

- **_¿De verdad? ¡Wow!_**

- **_¿Nunca estuviste en Corea?_**

- **_La verdad no…pero es un hermoso país, me encantaría ir ^^_**

- **_¿Umika?_** – volteo a ver y era…

- **_¿Ruki?_**

- **_Vaya no creí que te gustaran estos lugares _**– añade Ruki

- **_¡Oye! Todos me dicen lo mismo_** – pataleo - **_¿A caso no se nota?_**

- **_Yo dije eso en tono burlo Umika_** – dice Jang

- **_Lo se… ¡Ya como sea! ¿Cómo has estado Ruki?_**

- **_¿Yo? Bien_** – era mi imaginación o note ese BIEN algo cortante O.o - **_¿Así que tú eres?_**

- **_Jang…vocalista de Rouge Fir_**e – le da su mano, la cual Ruki la mira de reojos... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- **_Ruki…vocalista de Dark Desire_** – estrechas sus manos

- **_Bueno creo que debo irme, debemos entrar a escena con los demás, un gusto Umika…_**

- **_Igualmente_** – sonrío ^^

- **_Ruki…_** - y así como si nada se va, mire a Ruki y estaba como ¿Molesto?

- **_Emmm… ¿Ruki?_**

- **_¿Eh? Disculpa ¿Me decías?_**

- **_Pues que…Emmm_**

- **_¿Sucede algo?_**

- **_Es que…te noto algo no se…raro_**

- **_No es nada _**– voltea a mira a otro lado y luego vuelva a mirarme, y ese nervio me invade otra vez – **_Umika_**

- **_D…dime…_** - si lo se, no puedo evitar ponerme así con el - **_¿Paso algo?_**

- **_¿Desde cuando lo conoces a Jang?_** - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Bueno no podía decirle que estuve con mi novio y por accidente lo conocí.

- **_Pues lo conocí hoy_** – mentí

- **_Es que parece que fue hace mucho…por su forma de relacionarse_** – Mis oídos me engañan, eso sonó a molestia

- **_Ah eso…es que bueno, cosas que pasan ¿No?_** – me puse nerviosa

- **_Descuida…no debes darme explicaciones de nada_** – comprobado le molesto algo y además no entiendo el porque de su actitud.

Las luces se apagaron, yo mire para todos lados, eso el presentador mostró a la primera banda liderada por Jang. Era un grupo muy reducido de tres integrantes, quede asombrada porque el ritmo era muy bueno, aunque en esto momentos solo podía notar como en el ambiente había un cierto alejamiento por parte de Ruki…yo decidí alejarme un poco de el y buscar a mis amigos. La música comenzaba y yo entre que pasaba por la gente buscándolos, escuchaba la letra de la canción. Era un idioma que no conocía en su totalidad pero la música se me pegaba.

- **_¡Minako! ¡Keiko!_** – iba entre la gente - **_¿Dónde estarán? ¡Kenji! ¡Yoko!_**

- **_¡Umika!_** – me gritan - **_¡Aquí Umika!_**

- **_¡Ahí chicos! Creí que los había perdido_**

- **_¬¬ pues tu misma te alejaste del grupo_** – dice una molesta Yoko

- **_Es que bueno…_**

- **_No te hagas Umika_** – mirada pervertida – **_A ti te atraen los cantantes_**

- **_¡Keiko! ./._**

- **_Vamos Umika_** – señala – **_estabas lo mas cómoda con ese vocalista, no creas que no te vi :T_**

- **_Ya déjala Keiko, ella puede hacer lo que quiera_**

- **_Gracias Yoko_**

- **_De nada pero deberías tener mas cuidado_** – me susurra

- **_¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

- **_Solo te lo digo…algún día lo entenderás…_**

- **_Dejen de estar con tantos secretos_**

- **_Déjalas Keiko, mejor vamos mas cerca del escenario ¿Si?_**

- **_Esta bien Mina…_**

La verdad no entendía porque decía eso, es decir ¿Qué me cuide? Pero ¿De que o de quien? Mucha atención no le preste ya que luego me concentre en el show, mirando el rostro de aquel muchacho notaba un brillo particular, me agradaba…pero ¿Qué ando pensando? Esto también me sucede con Ruki ¿No? Será que porque ambos son vocalistas y trasmiten todo através de su música, seguro es eso y no otra cosa…

Luego de mucho esperar le toco el turno a Dark Desire, el ganador seria anunciado en breve pero yo no quería quedarme por lo cual les dije a los chicos que me iría, pero seria sola. En el camino, veía a muchas personas puesto que la zona comercial estaba abierta. No era ni las 22 de la noche, en este ultimo tiempo todo se me hacia difícil de creer. Recuerdo que por aquí, mi tutor me ayudo…yo estaba llegando tarde a mi casa y se había largado a llover, fue bueno en parte que el me ayudara…aun ni caigo que el y yo estemos juntos, es decir…todo es muy raro y sobre todo como se dio nuestra relación…

- **_Oh…una hoja_** – la tomo – **_esto significa que el otoño ya esta viniendo_** – sonrío – **_Takanori… ¿Dónde estas?_** – Tomo mi celular – **_sin duda te extraño mucho…_** - seguí caminado hacia mi destino

POV JANG

Estacamos en el bar, los chicos estaban ya algo borrachos pues se notaba su alegría al haber llegado a la semifinal. Yo no tenía ánimos de festejo, sino más molestia…estaba muy cerca de hablar con esa muchacha y este chico que vino a interrumpir, al menos me quedare aquí un buen tiempo y si ella le gusta la música seguro vendrá a muchos eventos…espero volver a verla nuevamente…

- **_¡Jang! ¡Te quiero mucho amigo!_**

- **_Shou ya estamos muy borracho…_**

- **_¡Yo diré cuando termine todo!_** – sigue tomando

- **_Son un caso perdido chicos_** – los subo a la camioneta

- **_¡Yo no quería irme!_**

- **_Menos mal que no tome hoy…sino estaría peor que ellos..._** – deje a los insoportables en su casa y seguí mi sendero – **_las hojas de otoño se están haciendo presentes…que hermosa época _**– yendo por una calle vi a una chica caminar sola, se me hizo algo conocida puesto estaba sentada en un banco, frene en un momento y di la vuelta, viéndola mas de cerca era ella… **_- ¿Umika?_**

- **_Jang…emm hola otra vez_**

- **_¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y sola?_**

- **_Pues no quise quedarme e iba hasta mi casa pero por desgracia perdí el bus_**

- **_Ya veo… ¿Hace mucho se fue?_**

- **_Pues hace un momento_**

- **_¿Quieres que te alcance hacia la próxima parada?_**

- **_No lo se _**– dijo con duda – **_soy algo desconfiada, además espero a alguien…_**

- **_Tranquila, lo entiendo…si quieres puedo hacer otra cosa por ti_**

- **_Descuida no quiero molestarte…_**

- **_No es ningún problema_** – estaciono la camioneta y después de eso me bajo acercándome a ella, me siento a su lado… - **_me quedare contigo aquí_**

- **_¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué?_**

- **_Pues…te hare compañía hasta que vengan por ti…_** - suspire y mire al cielo

FIN POV JANG

Esto si era raro, un chico que ni sabe de mi y además es músico esta aquí conmigo acompañándome…bueno con Ruki pasa algo similar pero no tanto como Jang. Espero que Takanori no tarde mucho, ya comienza ha hacer algo de frío. Se provocó un silencio incomodo el cual decidí romper…

- **_Felicidades_**

- **_Gracias… _**

- **_Pensé por un momento que ganaría Dark pero lo de los aplausos lo cambio todo_** – se ríe un poco

- **_Es verdad_** – sonríe – **_Desire son muy buenos sin duda alguna, además de buenos contrincantes…_**

- **_Lo se…su música me gusta mucho pero también debo decir que sus canciones son igual de buenas…_**

- **_¿En serio?_**

- **_Claro que si _**– le sonrío mirándolo – **_son muy calidos al expresarse y sin duda alguna eso pude sentir en su música…_**

- **_La música es para trasmitir emociones_** – lo mire atenta – **_esa expresión no merece ser oculta de nada, y no ser falso ante lo que expresas…sin duda la música lleva a trasmitir muchas cosas, cosas que quizás nunca entenderemos hasta ahora ni mucho menos en un tiempo determinado pero que nos hace sentir únicos e especiales…nos da una conectividad entre el publico y nosotros…es hermoso…_** - quizás lo que Jang me decía era lo que me pasa con Ruki, es como que él mismo me intenta decir algo pero nunca supe que es…será un código a caso ¿No?

- **_¿Puede ser que las canciones tengan códigos?_**

- **_Pues códigos ¿En que sentido?_**

- **_Códigos…las canciones pienso yo que tiene un código especial…_**

- **_¡Ah si! Ha veces usamos códigos para comunicarnos y mas si solo queremos que una sola persona lo entienda_**

- **_¿A que te refieres con eso?_**

- **_Veras Umika, el código es algo que si prestas atención solo no es descifrable para uno pero si para la persona que lo va a escuchar…_** - entonces Ruki ¿Me esta dando un mensaje o es para otra persona? Creo que me confundí

- **_¡Umika!_** – en eso reacciono y volteo a ver era…

- **_Takanori…_** - el se acerca y mira mal a Jang – **_Takanori yo emmm…_**

- **_¿Quién es él?_** – algo molesto

- **_El es…emmm…Jang, solo intentaba acompañarme…es todo…_**

- **_Es verdad, no debes porque ponerte a la defensiva _**– le contesto Jang mirándolo fijo al idiota.

- **_No estoy a la defensiva…solo hice una simple pregunta_** – entre ambos se miraban muy tensos…

Se creo un ambiente muy tenso en esos momentos…un ambiente que no comprendía…pero sin duda alguna era muy incomodo igual.


	12. Cap12

Capitulo 12: "La primer cita de Yoko y Kenji"

- **_¿Chicos?_** – ellos se miraban y sin soltar ninguna palabra hasta que – **_chicos por favor me…me están asustando…_**

- **_Vamos Umika…te llevare a casa_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Vamos…_** - me lleva casi jalándome

- **_Takanori…_** - lo mire algo asombrada y me despedí de la mano con Jang – **_No entiendo que es lo que te pasa Takanori_** – suspire – **_por favor dime algo_** – se detiene – **_Taka…_**

- **_No sabes nada ¿Verdad? Pudo haberte pasado algo Umika_**

- **_Taka-kun…_**

- **_¡No me digas así! _**– grita – **_mira si ese sujeto era un delincuente o algo ¡Y tú así de confiada!_**

- **_¡Yo que iba a saberlo! Además es un vocalista lo vi hoy en un presentación…_** - me callo, se supone que el no sabia donde estaba

- **_¿Una presentación? Descuida eso ya no es importante_** – pensé que se molestaría conmigo…que raro… - **_disculpa por gritarte_** – me abraza

- **_Takanori_** – luego me toma el rostro

- **_No me gustaría que nada te pasara…yo te adoro con todo mi corazón_**

- **_Lo se pero…_** - suspire – **_tienes razón…deberé ser mas cuidadosa…_**

- **_Bueno debo llevar a la niña a casa_**

- **_No soy niña, idiota_** – lo tomo del brazo caminado y lo miro – **_Takanori…_**

- **_Dime…_**

- **_Puedo preguntarte algo_**

- **_De acuerdo_** – sonríe - ¿**_Qué sucede?_**

- **_Quiero saber ¿Cómo cuanto?_**

- **_¿Cómo cuanto que cosa?_**

- **_¿Cómo cuanto me adoras? _**– pregunte inocente

- **_Bueno…eso es una pregunta difícil_**

- **_¡Idiota! _**– hago un puchero****

- **_Ja, ja, ja cálmate _**– me besa la mejilla y yo me sonrojo – **_te adoro hasta el infinito y mas haya_**

- **_Desde cuando ves películas como Toy Story_**

- **_Ja, ja, ja…Umika _**– me detiene – **_sea como sea que te lo exprese tu eres lo que adoro en este momento_**

- **_Taka-kun_** – me besa y correspondo

Y así sin más que decir me acompaño a mi casa…

Al día siguiente fui al instituto como todos los días, bueno casi descontando el sábado e domingo pero note algo nervioso a Kenji y no sabia bien el porque, es mi parecer o todos estamos raros en los inicios de otoño. Mientras esperábamos que la profesora llegara, me dedique a hablar con mi amigo.

- **_¿Kenji?_** – le toco el hombro

- **_¡Ah!_**

- **_¡Kenji!_** – se había caído de la silla

- **_Estoy bien_** – se levanta – **_no debes asustar así a la gente Umika_**

- **_Bueno pues tu no deberías estar tan así de…de…de distraído ¡Jum!_**

- **_Lo siento…es solo que estoy algo nervioso…no quiero que llegue la hora de salida_**

- **_Bueno esta bien que ames el colegio pero tampoco es para tanto ¿No crees?_** – me río

- **_No es por eso y deja de reírte de mi ¬¬_**

- **_¡Ahí! Bueno que delicado -.-_**

- **_Umika…tendré mi primera cita con Yoko…_**

- **_¿Qué? ¡Wi!_** – grite a lo que todos me miraron rara – **_emmm sigan con lo suyo ._.UU_**

- **_Es por eso que nunca te cuento nada ¡Ash!_**

- **_No Kenji no seas así ¡Ash! Mira es normal que sientas nervios pero debes deja de preocuparte por eso_**

- **_Es que yo…veras…emmm_**

- **_¿Si?_**

- **_Nunca tuve una…_**

- **_¿Una que?_**

- **_Cita_** – dijo en susurro

- **_¿Eh?_**

- **_Cita…_**

- **_¿Cómo? No te escucho_**

- **_¡Nunca tuve una maldita cita en mi vida!_** – grito y todos lo vieron raro a lo que el se sonrojo

- **_Perdón…es que no te había escuchado_**

- **_Ya olvídalo…_**

- **_Pero Kenji ¡No! Es decir yo tampoco he tenido una cita y créeme no es algo que sea anormal_**

- **_¿Tú lo crees?_**

- **_Claro que si…además será súper romántico_**

- **_Ese es el punto Umika_**

- **_¿Cuál punto?_** – pregunte intrigada

- **_No se como ser romántico con Yoko, no quiero cometer ningún error…además viste como es ella, sus indicios románticos no los se_**

- **_Kenji…animo, se que ha pesar de todo hallaras la forma de que sea una tarde muy especial le sonrío_**

- **_Gracias Umika_** – me abraza

- **_De nada para eso estamos los amigos_**

En eso vino la profesora y ya no pudimos hablar mas que solo prestar atención…espero que ellos puedan tener una gran cita, se lo merecen sin duda…ellos deben disfrutar que pueden verse sin andar escondiéndose…les deseo lo mejor del mundo…

POV YOKO

Luego de unas clases me tocaba tener la ultima junto a Minako, esperaba que ella me ayudara no sabia mucho de citas pero se que ella podría ayudarme además conoce a Kenji y es lo mejor. Al pasar la hora de física, comenzamos a caminar rumbo al baño no si antes hablar de muchas cosas…

- **_No lo se…_**

- **_Vamos Yoko no te me desanimes_** – sonríe –

- **_Es mi primera cita real, ósea las otra que tuve fueron simples salidas aunque no me creas_**

- **_Te creo, de verdad_** – me vuelve a sonreír – **_además creo que la sorpresa que te dará Kenji será muy grandiosa_**

- **_¿Sabes algo de eso?_**

- **_No puedo decirte sino no seria secreto verdad ¿No?_** – guiñe el ojo

- **_Es cierto, bueno ayúdame a ver que me pongo…_**

- **_Bueno, por algo salimos antes…vayamos a una tienda, además el ira a recogerte después del colegio ¿No?_**

- **_Emmm…si eso creo_**

- **_Bueno entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?_**

Me lleva de arrastre hacia el baño y de allí a la salida. Teníamos muchas tiendas que recorrer. Había muchas en este lugar, nunca pensé que Tokio fuera tan grande aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en vestirme como fresita pero Minako directamente me llevo a otro lugar, el cual quede fascina puesto que era una tienda juvenil con ropa de mi agrado, se nota que ella sabia de gustos y el de cada uno de nosotros.

FIN POV YOKO

POV REILA

Estos meses ha sido de la mismísima mierda, si digo mierda…estoy aquí yendo al centro comercial con mi madre, el otro año nos tocara casarnos con Kamijo, no quiero hacerlo…esto me esta hartando, es injusto que me casen con alguien que solo veo como amigo

- **_Póngase reta señorita_**

- **_Si… _**- y aquí estoy viendo las medidas para el vestido

- **_Si amor se vera hermosa con eso_** – mientras que mi madre habla con mi padre sobre lo hermoso que luciere, para mi es de un asco esto

- **_¿Ya puedo?_**

- **_Si bájese…_** - me bajo del banco y busco a mi madre pero no la encuentro en eso choco con alguien – **_disculpe no lo vi_**

- **_Tranquila ¿Esta bien?_**

- **_Si gracias…_** - lo miro y podría decirlo, el chico era muy lindo creo que toda mi vida he estado con Kamijo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar con alguien mas - **_Disculpa creo que no me presente_**

- **_Yo tampoco, soy Jang un gusto_** – sonríe

- **_Soy Reila el gusto es mío _**

- **_¡Reila ver tu vestido y como quieres usarlo!_** – me grita mi madre

- **_Lo siento yo…_**

- **_Esta bien _**– ambos nos despedimos

Yo debí irme con mi madre, mientras que me hacia usar un vestido que ella misma eligió, ha veces entiendo su presión puesto que ella no tubo una buena boda con mi padre, como eran pobres antes de tenerme por eso quiere darme todo lo que no tuvo aun así no tiene derecho ha reflejar si vida en mi, eso es muy molesto.

FIN POV REILA

POV KENJI

En camino hacia lo posible por llegar a tiempo pero mis piernas no me dejaban era como que no quería avanzar y mas por mis nervios, esperaba que hoy no arruine el día que había planeado. Repase los retoques y antes de llegar a su casa pues mis piernas se quedaron inmóviles

- **_Vamos chicas a la cuenta de tres…uno, dos y ¡Tres!_** – No paso nada - **_¡Tres! _**– Nada - **_¡Tres!_** – Aun nada – **_vamos ya llegamos con el auto hasta aquí hagamos un esfuerzo_**

- **_¿Kenji?_**

- **_Eh…Yo…Yoko Hola ._._**

- **_¿Qué te sucedió?_** - acerca y disimule

- **_Nada _**– la miro – **_emm solo boberías_** – le doy el ramo de girasoles que había comprado para ella – **_para ti_**

- **_Aww _**– las toma – **_son hermosas, sabes lo que me gusta_** – me besa la mejilla a lo cual yo me sonrojo - **_¿Vamos?_**

- **_Eh… ¿Eh? ¡Si! Vamos… _**- le abro la puerta del auto y ella entra, yo subí de mi lado y salimos de allí

En el transcurso todo fue risa, Yoko adoraba cuando hablaba de mis miles de tropiezos o cosas similares, creo que estoy pensado que le agrada verme caer. En fin ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, por eso merece tener este un gran día, seguir los consejos de Umika e Minako, que roguemos que me ayuden sino estoy perdido .-.

Llegamos al parque, era maravilloso. Las atracciones fueron lo que dio el toque a esa cita, como la montaña rusa pero buena todo siempre sale mal no. Pues apenas nos bajamos un tipo vomita mis zapatos, suerte que en el auto tenía otro par u.u

- **_No debes ponerte así Kenji…_** - me sonríe – **_estoy bien, me la paso genial_**

- **_Es que…quería que bueno…que la montaña rusa fuera divertida_**

- **_Y lo fue_** – se ríe – **_el sujeto fue un idiota pero me la pase bien además_** – me toma del brazo – **_si es contigo que interesa el resto ¿No lo crees?_**

- **_Yoko…yo_**

- **_Vamos_** - me besa la mejilla – **_sigamos pasándola como hasta ahora_**

- **_Tienes razón ¿Qué tal juegos?_**

- **_Me parece genial_**

Llegamos a los puesto de la feria, entre tiro al blanco y demás la pasamos bien, y déjenme decirles que Yoko es muy competitiva sin duda alguna. No le gusta perder bueno yo tampoco, haciendo que los dos nos divertimos entre burlas y demás. Fue memorable. Ya caminado por el resto de los juegos, ganando un hermoso tigre para Yoko, su sorpresa fue plena puesto no se esperaba eso de mi parte.

Llegando el atardecer le propuse ir a la rueda de la fortuna puesto el atardecer desde allí era hermoso y quería compartir esto con ella.

- **_¿Qué piensas de todo Kenji?_**

- **_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

- **_Es decir_** – me mira – **_tu eres muy opuesto a mi, a mi me gusta el voley y además la música metal y tu bueno…eres el capitán del equipo de deletreo, te gusta el ajedrez, escuchas música clásica…muy opuesto _**– le tomo el rostro -**_ …_**

- **_No importa lo que seas o lo que yo sea, si tengo este amor vivo en mi…no interesa nada _**– la beso –**_ aun así eres lo que elegí, no lo cambiare…aunque tenga devolución _**– me pega

- **_Eres un estupido Kenji, siempre arruinas momentos cursis_** – yo me sobo la cabeza

- **_Bueno pero dime que no es verdad, Yoko te amo_**

- **_¿Qué?_**

- **_Que te amo…y que eres lo que pedí desde siempre…_** - le tomo la mano – **_eres mi novia y quiero no solo eso, sino tener muchas cosas mas contigo_**

- **_Pero…es que_**

- **_Yoko…quiero estar siempre a tu lado _**– el caro se detuvo y sin querer ella cayo sobre mi

- **_Kenji_** – se sonrojo –

- **_Yoko_** – le acaricio la mejilla, nos acercamos de apoco para unirnos en un beso…

Nos bajamos del juego, y caminamos hacia el auto, antes de que este día termine quería regalarle algo que estuve haciendo por mucho tiempo solo para ella…

FIN POV KENJI

Mire por la ventana, ya el amanecer se estaba ocultando y pensaba en como le estaría yendo a Yoko con Kenji…si lo se estaba algo curiosa debo admitirlo pero es que ¡Quiero saber! Aunque no soy la única, una impaciente hermana también lo estaba.

- **_¡Ya díganme!_**

- **_Keiko deja que Umika hable_**

- **_Si pero yo quiero saber ¿Por qué no me pidieron ayuda?_** – hace un puchero – **_yo quería colaborar_**

- **_Bueno pues debes colaborar con algo_** – le digo

- **_¿Con que cosa?_**

- **_Ya veras_** – añade Minako

Ella nos mira rara para luego sonrojarse puesto ya entendió el msj. Solo había que verla la cara a Keiko. Lo que Kenji le va a regalar a Yoko será lo mas hermoso que puede ser en la vida…

POV YOKO

Me había dicho que iríamos a un último lugar, antes de volver. Sinceramente no quería regresar, Kenji era con la persona que mas amaba estar y así me agradaba, ha veces la noche se me hace eterna para dar paso al día y así volver verlo, era mucho para mi. Pues Kenji era mi primer novio serio y con el cual quería compartir por demás cosas.

Llegamos a un mirado de la ciudad, era hermoso ver las luces y que todo eso era parte de Tokio. Lo mire y le sonreí, pues sabia donde llevarme por alguna razón me conocía mejor que nadie aunque Umika me conociera mas. Aun así era perfecto este detalle de su parte. Bajamos del auto, y el me dijo que ya vendría pues lo espere mirando la ciudad.

_**Savage Garden - Truly madly deeply (La cancion busquenla en you tube)**_

- "Todo es muy hermoso" en eso un sonido familiar se me hacia conocido… - Kenji

- Tocare esta canción por ti

- Pero… - lo miro – tu no sabes… ¿Cómo?

- Si uno ama no interesa lo demás ¿Verdad?

**YO SERÉ TU SUEÑO,  
>TU DESEO, TU FANTASÍA.<br>SERÉ TU ESPERANZA, TU AMOR,  
>SERÉ TODO LO QUE NECESITES.<strong>

- **_Kenji…_**

**TE AMARE MÁS CON CADA RESPIRO,  
>SINCERAMENTE, LOCA Y PROFUNDAMENTE.<br>SERÉ FUERTE, SERÉ FIEL,  
>PORQUE ESTOY CONTANDO CON<br>UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO,  
>UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR, UN SIGNIFICADO MÁS PROFUNDO.<strong>

**QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO SOBRE UNA MONTAÑA,  
>QUIERO BAÑARME CONTIGO EN EL MAR,<br>QUIERO PERMANECER ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE,  
>HASTA QUE EL CIELO CAIGA SOBRE MÍ.<strong>

Escuchaba cada palabra que de esa hermosa canción venia, sonreía y juro que tengo ganas de llorar, este chico sabe donde darme y cual es mi punto débil. En todo caso es hermoso… 

POV TAKANORI

**Y CUANDO LAS ESTRELLAS BRILLEN  
>CON MASFUERTEMENTE EN EL CIELO ATERCIOPELADO,<br>PEDIRE UN DESEO PARA ENVIARLO AL CIELO.  
>Y ENTONCES HACER QUE QUIERAS LLORAR<br>LAS LÁGRIMAS DE ALEGRÍA POR TODO EL PLACER,  
>EN LA CERTEZA DE QUE ESTAMOS RODEADOS<br>POR EL CONFORT Y LA PROTECCIÓN DE LOS PODERES MÁS ALTOS.  
>EN LAS HORAS DE SOLEDAD,<br>LAS LÁGRIMAS TE DEVORAN.**

- **_Umika… ¿Cómo estas?_**

- **_Bien bueno…extrañadote_** – dice en susurro

- **_¿Por qué hablas bajo? ¿Por qué lloras?_** – sentía su sollozo en su voz****

- **_Es que están mis amigas…no quiero llamar la atención…perdóname por llorar es que… te extraño…además se supone que baje a la cocina por algo_**

**QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO SOBRE UNA MONTAÑA,  
>QUIERO BAÑARME CONTIGO EN EL MAR,<br>QUIERO PERMANECER ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE,  
>HASTA QUE EL CIELO CAIGA SOBRE MÍ.<strong>

- **_Ja, ja, ja eres una niña_**

- **_No me digas así…idiota…_**

- **_Te amo_**

- **_Takanori…_**

- **_Niña_** – sonrío

- **_Idiota…_**

FIN POV TAKANORI

POV YOKO

**OH, ¿PUEDES VERLO, NENA?  
>NO TIENES QUE CERRAR TUS OJOS,<br>PORQUE ESTÁ JUSTO ENFRENTE DE TI.  
>TODO LO QUE NECESITAS SEGURAMENTE LLEGARÁ.<strong>

Cerré mis ojos, imaginándome cada momento a su lado…pone mi cabeza en su hombro solo escuchándolo y de vez en cuando sonriendo

**YO SERÉ TU SUEÑO,  
>TU DESEO, TU FANTASÍA.<br>SERÉ TU ESPERANZA, TU AMOR,  
>SERÉ TODO LO QUE NECESITES.<strong>

**TE AMARE MÁS CON CADA RESPIRO,  
>SINCERAMENTE, LOCA Y PROFUNDAMENTE.<br>SERÉ FUERTE, SERÉ FIEL,  
>PORQUE ESTOY CONTANDO CON<br>UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO,  
>UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR, UN SIGNIFICADO MÁS PROFUNDO.<br>SINCERAMENTE, LOCA Y PROFUNDAMENTE.**

**QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO SOBRE UNA MONTAÑA,  
>QUIERO BAÑARME CONTIGO EN EL MAR,<br>QUIERO PERMANECER ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE,  
>HASTA QUE EL CIELO CAIGA SOBRE MÍ.<strong>

- **_Kenji…_**

- **_Solo quiero estar contigo no me interesa mas nada…tu eres la que elegí Yoko_** – me da la mano – **_y así quiero que sea…_**

Después de eso…el resto no se los diré porque no les interesa saberlo

FIN POV YOKO

- **_Son una maldita pervertida_** – les grito

- **_Vamos con quien hablabas Umika_** – me acorrala Keiko

- **_Con…con…con quien te importa _**

- **_Ya déjala Keiko_**

- **_Es que yo quiero saber además estaba muy ruborizada_**

Si no fuera poco mis amigas me estaban descubriendo, suerte que no dije Takanori sino ya me vendría la tormenta, lo ultimo que quería es que se enteren. Lo extraño, es eso todo…no puedo dejar de pensar en su ser. Nunca pensé enamórame y que me quede así de clavada con una persona. Lo malo de todo es que ni mis padres ni el resto de mis amigos saben, y saben que es peor a todo esto, la edad y que por si no lo saben…entre los dos esta pasando algo mas, y tengo miedo.

s dos esta pasando algo mas, y tengo miedo.


	13. Cap13 (part 1)

Capitulo 13 (Parte 1): "No puede ser posible"

POV JANG

Ya han pasado tres semanas de lo ocurrido, no he vuelto a ver a Umika pero ese sujeto me daba mala espina, y mas su manera de mírame. Como si de un conocido me tratara pero…esa mirada, esa expresión, su forma de hablar…

- **_¡Ryouga eres mi mejor amigo!_**

- **_¡Y tu el mío!_** – ambos borrachos llorando allí y diciéndose las miles de cosas

- **_Jang…Jang…_**

- **_Ya tomaste mucho Shou_** – se lo saco

- **_¡Dámelo maldito bastardo!_** – se cae al suelo - **_¡Bastardo dámelo!_**

- **_Esta noche será muy larga…_**

FIN POV JANG

- FLASH BACK -

- **_Puedo preguntarte algo_**

- **_De acuerdo_** – sonríe - ¿**_Qué sucede?_**

- **_Quiero saber ¿Cómo cuanto?_**

- **_¿Cómo cuanto que cosa?_**

- **_¿Cómo cuanto me adoras? _**– pregunte inocente

- **_Bueno…eso es una pregunta difícil_**

- **_¡Idiota! _**– hago un puchero****

- **_Ja, ja, ja cálmate _**– me besa la mejilla y yo me sonrojo – **_te adoro hasta el infinito y mas haya_**

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- **_Takanori…_** -

Hace tres semanas no lo veía pues presento una ausencia en la tutoría. Lo cual no dejo de mandarme tareas e demás. Y si fuera poco, me he sentido algo mal…e extraña como si la cabeza me estallara en miles de pedazos y para rematar mi estomago me duele mucho. Si se preguntan ¿Dónde están mis padres? Se fueron de viaje como siempre…dejándome a cargo de mi nana, la cual no sabe nada de mis malestares pues solo deberé esperar a que se me pasara solo. En cuanto al resto de mi vida, tampoco he recibido mensajes de Takanori ni llamadas, tampoco decidí hacerlo yo misma esperaba que el siempre sea el que iniciara todas las platicas pero ahora ni de el he sabido nada ¿Se abra cansado de mi? Lo dudo…debe estar muy ocupado con quien sabe que cosa…

- **_No creo que se haya cansado de mi…es decir el mismo me ha dicho lo que siente por mi y mas por tantas cosas que hemos pasado…Taka-kun… ¿_**Te burlaste de mi… - en eso una llamada a mi celular me saca de foco - ¡Hola! – atendí feliz pero… - **_Yoko…emmm si bien ¿Rara? No para nada…si estoy segura de verdad…_** - estaba segura que Yoko no me creería mi estado de animo

POV TAKANORI

Si bien no vi a Umika en tres semanas, mi mayor preocupación era la de mi familia. No podía decirle sobre ella, mi hermana estaba enferma. Ella sufre de por lo cual debo cuidar a los chicos, asesorarme de que todo este bien pero si no fuera poco los chicos me presionan, tenemos una concierto la próxima semana, pero ahora lo que mas te tiene preocupado es por Umika…lamentablemente no puedo tener un día para explicarle mi desaparecían, tampoco puedo decirle la cruel realidad y sobre todo explicarle que después de lo que pasamos no he decidido aparecerme en su vida

Y ahora estoy con los chicos, me di un tiempo con la banda obligatoriamente pero no sin antes hablar con Aoi sobre lo de esa noche…

- **_¿Cómo se te ocurre Takanori?_** – si aquí viene el regaño por parte de Aoi

- **_No lo se ¿Si? Si lo supiera créeme que te lo diría_**

- **_Pero lo que hiciste ¡Joder Tío! Te pasaste del limite que no creería que te pasaras ¡A caso no sabes que las mujeres son mas delicadas! _**– sabia que lo enfureció esto

- **_Bueno se dio así no voy a decir que no fue mi culpa porque se que lo fue…_**

- **_Si y mucho idiota, ahora como carajo piensas presentarte frente a ella después de tres semanas ausenté y casi un mes…estas loco_**

- **_Lo se Aoi…lo…lo se…es solo que se dio así no mas, además no creo que nada haya pasado…_**

- **_Ojala que así sea Takanori, ojala…mira no diré nada pero como amigo y un buen amigo te recomiendo que… ¡Hables con ella! Antes de que el plazo sea mas largo…_**

- **_Pero…no puedo ahora…estoy atado de pies y manos…que la banda o mi familia contando que su padre me esta presionando para saber sobre mi decisión…_**

- **_Ahí tienes hombre…_** - mirándome serio – **_ese tipo se entera que estas con su hija y mas lo que hiciste con ella, no creo que te de una mano…_**

- **_Es lo que me temo…me metí en un lío solo por no hacer caso tus advertencias_**

- **_No era advertencias…era mas predicción de lo que iba a pasar con o sin ellas…_**

Tiene razón en todos sentido, no quise hacer ha nadie ni nada…y ahora me metí en un lió mas de lo que quise decir…todo se me junto cuando pensé que estaba feliz tuve que declarar una anuencia, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente pero debo elegir una…y créanme Umika es lo único que podría poner en primer lugar aunque lo de mi hermana e familia se pone peor…no se hacer…

FIN POV TAKANORI

Las clases comenzaban, nuevo día…aun así mi vida esta tomando un rumbo nuevo…que mas podría decir ya muchos se darán cuenta de el error quizás que cometí…y Yoko pues ella no sabe nada, no sabe que hice con Takanori pero que después de eso no he sabido sobre él. Sabría exactamente lo que ella dirá hasta de lo que pasara por si algo sucede…primero será una regañada hacia mí para pasar luego a la búsqueda infinita del culpable según ella. Pero si nos ponemos a pensar ambos tuvimos la culpa, el por no frenar a una niña y yo por dejarme llevar…a caso ¿Algo hice mal? ¿Por qué no quiere verme? ¿Son excusas? Muchas preguntas para una pobre mente como la mía…solo quiero verlo, saber que sucede…buscaba respuestas no más incógnitas…

- **_Bien abran sus libros en la pagina 56 y comenzaremos el repaso_** – estaba en la clase de Biología junto a Minako pero no era mi momento, me sentía muy mal no podía mantener los ojos en el libro…parecía que toda la cabeza me este dando vueltas…nunca me sentí tan cansada e agobiada en mi vida…

- **_Umika –_** me susurra - **_¿Qué te sucede?_**

- **_No lo se… _**- me oculto en el libro – **_me duele la cabeza y siento mucho mareo…pero nada que no debas preocuparte Minako_**

- **_¿Qué sucede allí señorita Umika? ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir a la clase?_**

- **_No señora…_**

- **_Bueno mejor ponga atención sino quiere ir a la dirección…_** - continuaba la clase yo intentaba no estar mal pero la cabeza me dolía mucho y mas los mareos se hacían presentes… - **_Bueno el órgano reproductor ya hemos leído sobre eso ahora hablaremos de los riesgos luego de una intimidad_** – muchos se reían - **_¡Silencio! Esto es algo que muchos de ustedes deben saber_** – la señora explicaba sobre la ¿Reproducción? Bien de lo ultimo que quería hablar y ella me salta con esto…me trae malos recuerdos… - **_¡Señorita Umika! Ya esta se va a la dirección_**

- **_Pero señora…_**

- **_¡Nada se va a la dirección deje de andar durmiendo en el pupitre!_** – Todos volvieron a reírse mientras como podía salía de la clase…

En el transcurso hacia la dirección, no había nadie en los pasillos eso daba mas tranquilidad e demás cosas en mi mente. Aun así me sentía pésimo, sentía que el cuerpo se me iba a desmayar o algo así…nunca en mi vida tuve esta clase de problemas ¿Será alguna preocupación? Creo que debería dejar de hacerlo esto me esta poniendo de los nervios. En eso un dolor fuerte en mi estomago provoco sentarme en el suelo pues el dolor era intentos…la vista se me nublaba y para rematar nadie estaba allí o eso creí…

- **_¡Umika!_** – llega corriendo

- **_Re…_**

- **_Si soy yo…mujer ¿Qué te pasa?_**

- **_Me duele mucho el ¡Ah!_**

- **_Tranquila mira hagamos algo_** – le sostiene la mano ayudándome a levantarme – te llevare a la enfermería

- **_Pero…_**

- **_No digas nada, luego agradécelo si quieres_**

Por un segundo el conocimiento perdí pero no fue hasta ver como una luz alumbraba mis ojos. Era una linterna pequeña que era de la enfermera. Creo que que ya estaba allí pues note una señora si mi vista era buena.

- **_Me alegra que hayas despertado Umika_**

- **_¿Qué sucedió?_**

- **_Tuviste un desmayo antes de llegar aquí…gracias a esta joven no sucedió nada bueno iré a buscar algo para asegurarme bien de lo que tienes…_** - la misma se retira dejándome con Reila allí

- **_Reila yo…no se como agradecerte_**

- **_Vamos niña –_** sonríe – **_casi me matas de un susto…pero dime algo_**

- **_¿Qué cosa?_** – ella suspira

- **_Tú tienes pareja ¿No?_**

- **_¿Por…por que la pregunta?_**

- **_Vamos Umika amabas somos mayores…bueno yo mas que tu pero dime… ¿Es así o no?_**

- **_Bueno…si tengo pero…_**

- **_¡Lo sabia! _**– ella se sienta a mi lado – **_Umika lo que tu tienes no se debe a un virus o algo…_**

- **_Pero…entonces ¿Por qué dices que lo sabes?_**

- **_Umika…hable con la enfermera y ella esta de acuerda conmigo misma…Tu no estas enferma_**

- **_¿Qué es lo que tengo?_**

POV YOKO

Cuando Minako nos aviso sobre el estado de Umika supe que algo no andaba bien, estos días ha estado rara y mas de lo normal, no he podido estar con ella pendiente lo único que sabia era que no había tenido tutoría hace 3 semanas lo cual implicaba no verse con Takanori. Aunque a mi me molestara que ella este con un adulto no podía decirle no. Además es mi amiga, debo apoyarla en toda decisión que tome…pero para ser sincera no me da buena espina nada…

- **_¿Amor?_**

- **_Eh…disculpa Kenji…estaba…bueno tu sabes_**

- **_Si lo se pero no te pongas de este modo ya veras que Umika no tendrá nada malo_**

- **_Pobre Umika quizás es el estrés de tanto estudio ¿Verdad? _**

- **_No lo creo Keiko…ella hace tres semanas esta sin asistencia dudo que sea estrés o algo_**

- **_Puede ser igual presiones en su casa ¿No lo creen? Depresión también sea un buen argumento…_** - creo que esa respuesta por parte de Minako sea una clave

- **_Quizás tengas razón Mina…es decir cuando éramos mas pequeñas ella solía ponerse mal por sus padres…_**

- **_¡Ya se que haremos!_** – alienta Keiko – **_Estaremos con ella en todo que se sienta apoyada ^^_**

- **_Buena idea _**

- **_Al fin mi hermana pensó en algo ¬¬_**

- **_Cállate Kenji, tu de seguro no tenias ni un plan_**

Mientras los típicos hermanos discutían, se abrió la puerta era ella acompañada de Reila. Suerte que estaba con Umika sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

- **_¡Umi-san! TwT – es abrazada por Keiko_**

- **_Keiko…tranquila_**

- **_Es que…es que…no sabia que te sucedía y yo…bueno no quería que nada te pasara_**

- **_Nos tuviste muy preocupados todos Umika_** – añade Kenji

- **_Lo siento chicos…he tenido problemas y no supe como sobrellevarlos…aunque me dieron reposo por tres días_** – no se porque razón eso me sonaba a un mentira – **_Yoko… ¿Sucede algo?_**

- **_No nada…es solo que me preocupe pero viendo que es estrés solo debes descansar para estar mejor_**

- **_Si bueno mejor será irme…muchas gracias por todo Reila_** –la abraza - **_nos vemos luego chicos si gustan vayan a verme ^^ _**- ella sonríe para luego alejarse de nosotros.

Kenji junto a su hermana caminaban delante de nosotros. Mientras Minako iba a mi lado. Sentí su mano en mi muñeca como indicándome algo. Capte el mensaje en un segundo pues nos alejamos de los otros dos para ir a nuestra próxima clase. En el camino hacia allí ella me contaba algo que nadie debería saber ni mucho menos Umika…se que con ella siempre nos contamos todo pero esta vez debía ocultarlo ya que se enteraría por la persona adecuada no por su mejor amiga…aunque eso implicaría luego perder su confianza…

- **_¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada ni menos a Kenji? El es tu mejor amigo Minako_**

- **_Lo se…créeme que la pensé pero no pude Yoko, además no tenia opción era o proteger a mi familia o quedarme callada_**

- **_¿Protegerla? Tú usaste el apellido de tu tía que viene a ser la directora de aquí…_**

- **_Ella me ofreció una beca en esta institución ¡Yo no quería venir aquí!_**

- **_Y ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste que no?_**

- **_Porque era una oportunidad que ella deseaba que realizara, tengo mucho potencial…el cual en mi anterior instituto nunca pude elevar ¡Bueno! Aquí si puedo hacerlo…además se lo que mis hermanos se esfuerzas para mantenernos a nosotros…_**

- **_Pero Minako…yo entiendo todo lo que ellos hacen pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Podríamos ayudarlos_**

- **_Es que nadie debe saber que mi apellido es Matsumoto…entiéndeme si se enteran todos aquí me tratarían diferente… Tenshi Matsumoto no es algo de la noche a la mañana…es muy reconocido y aclaro algo, Takanori ni quiere depender de un apellido para sobrevivir quiere valerse de el mismo_**

- **_¿Mintiéndole a Umika? Vaya forma de sobrevivir_**

- **_Es que tú no sabes por que lo hace_** – ella pararía tener razón y Takanori igual pero ¿Por qué ocultarle eso a la persona que ama? – **_el dinero de la tutoría no alcanza para mantener los gastos de todos mis demás hermanos…tampoco el sueldo de mi hermana como auxiliar en el hospital…por eso debe manejar una vida a parte…debe maternos de algún modo…_** - no se si creerle – **_o caso tu no harías lo mismos estando en mi situación…me gustaría estar orgullosa de mi padre pero no quiero vivir a costillas de el…todos nosotros estamos siendo criados por Takanori y Akane, ellos nos enseñaron a valernos por nosotros no por recuerdos o personas que desgraciadamente no están par apoyarnos…_** - y fue cuando lo entendí…ella buscaba ser aceptada por como es no por ser hija del hombre que era uno de los magnates mas codiciados de todo Tokio

- **_Te creo…tienes razón en todo lo que dices Mina pero algún día se enterara Umika pero no será de mi boca lo aseguro solo espero que Takanori sepa como decírselo…_**

- **_Eso solo depende del mismo…_** - eso esperaba yo igual…****

FIN POV YOKO


	14. Cap 13 (parte 2)

**Capitulo 13 (2da parte)**:_** No puede ser posible**_

Mis padres habían llegado a Tokio, tenían una semana antes de volverse ha ir, mientras que yo…yo no se como superar lo que me sucede…no puedo decirles nada, me siento tan ahogada…tan atrapada…solo desearía poder correr…

- ¿Las acciones subieron?

- Aun no lo se querido

- Aquí tiene señor

- Gracias – mira su plato – esto sabea gloria

- Sin duda alguna, hija hoy tienes cita con el medico nuevamente ¿Verdad?

- ¿Eh? Si, si…me acompañara Keiko e Yoko – era una mentira mas de las que estoy dándoles, ellas no saben nada pero nada de lo que en realidad me pasa

- Pues debes hacer un tratamiento o algo Umika…no vaya a ser que esos mareos te perjudiquen tu gran entusiasmos que le has puesto al estudio

- Concuerdo con tu madre pero antes debo hacer un anuncio…hoy iremos al cementerio ha visitar la tumba de Tenshi

- No puedo creer que ya haya pasado 3 años…todo fue tan…tan de repente…

- Discúlpenme debo retirarme – Salí de la mesa para ir al baño directamente, abriendo el grifo de agua dejando que el agua salga pude vomitar lo que a penas tenia en mi estomago.

POV AZAMI

La señorita Umika había estado muy rara todo estos días, mientras que los señores lo tomaban como algo simple y de poca importancia, yo decidí averiguar por mis medios que sucedía con ella. Por lo cual, rompí la barrera de no intervenir en la habitación de la señorita Umika.

Creo que nunca debí hacerlo…lo que me encontré allí dentro fue peor que cualquier cosa que preferiría haberme encontrado.

- "Esto no puede ser posible" Guardo nuevamente el examen en la mesa ratona, Umika estaba embarazada…esto…esto era muy imposible, ella no tenia novio, no sale con nadie…o quizás ¿No?

- ¿Azami? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?

- Disculpe señorita solo estaba ordenadote su cuarto… ¿Tiene algún examen mañana?

- Si… - no muy animada, me contesto sentándose cerca del borde de su cama – Azami…dígame algo…

- Si lo que guste señorita…

- Si fingió algo para que no vaya con mis padres al cementerio ¿Estará bien?

- Pues eso depende si le gusta visitar una lapida

- Es que…no quiero ir…tengo mis motivos

- Eso es de entenderlo señorita pero yo creo que debería obviarlo o simplemente no asistir antes de mentir o fuera lo que usted quiera hacer

- Gracias Azami – me abraza – gracias por todo…

- De nada mi niña…de nada – la miro – siempre estaré con usted, en todo momento ¿Si?

- Si – me sonríe

Umika…tu luz es hermosa…solo cuando ríes parece que el dolor se va contigo, pero tus lágrimas son aun peor porque reflejan ese dolor que esta consumiendo su corazón. Señorita Umika…yo estaré siempre para usted…siempre…

FIN POV AZAMI

POV JANG

- Oye Ryuoga ¿Qué le dijo un globo a otro?

- No se ¿Qué le dijo?

- ¡Cuidado con el captus! – Shou y Ryuoga

- Shou, tus chistes no dan gracia

- ¡Eres un amargado Jang! – estábamos en la plaza cercana al centro de la ciudad… - Mejor te dejamos solo, tendremos que ir a trabajar… - aclara Shou

- ¡Adiós grinch!

- Que maduros son – refuño por lo bajo.

Mejor me dedique a preparar. Mi estuche en el suelo, conecte mi guitarra y dedique mi tiempo a sentir la melodía calida que había en mí. Pasando por los recuerdos más gratos de mi mente, el día en que la conocí, cuando creí que un simple accidente pasaría por una casualidad en la noche. Umika awww…cuando pronuncio su nombre siento que el aire puede faltarme. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista pero con ella todo fue muy diferente…toda la excepción…

FIN POV JANG

Por desgracia mis padres no estabas convencido de que yo no vaya, así que resignada me puse la mejor vestimenta yendo al cementerio con ellos. No supe nunca que sucedió con los padres de Takanori o como habían acabado de esta manera en una muerte trágica. Seguro que este día no debe ser nada fácil para él pues yo no puedo entender bien ese sentimiento pues tengo a mis padres con vida…

- Fue un gran hombre… - y allí estábamos todos, reunidos frente a las lapidas.

- Sin duda lo fue querido… - mi madre que ramos de rosas pone en sus lapidas intenta evitar llorar, sabia que para ella no fue fácil la muerte de su mejor amiga…

- Tranquila amor – mi padre la consuela – por algo sucedieron estas cosas, y ahora de nosotros depende manejar esta empresa como ellos lo hubieran deseado

- ¿Crees que Takanori acepte el empleo?

- Eso espero amor…eso espero… - ¿Por qué razón piensan en el bienestar de la empresa y lo que es mejor para ella, en vez de preocuparse en lo que en realidad quiere Takanori? Se me hace muy injusto de su parte.

- No entiendo porque razón creen que eso es lo mejor para Takanori – les dije mirándolos muy seriamente

- Umika… ¿Qué te pasa? – habla mi madre

- Me sucede lo que me sucede, no se porque razón hacen eso…ni se porque razón quieren que el y yo manejemos esa empresa

- Por la misma razón que ustedes son herederos de nuestra empresa - y ahí justificando todo como lo hace, como te odio papá

- ¡Claro! Dedicarme toda mi vida a una empresa de moda ¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero estar rodeada de gente estupida, ni de modelos flacuchas ni mucho menos de estrés! ¡Quiero tener una familia rodeada de amor no de materialismo!

- ¡Umika no le faltes el respeto a tu padre!

- ¡Le falto el respeto como se me de la gana! ¡Los odio! – salgo corriendo de allí.

Aunque mis padres intentaron alcanzarme con sus guardaespaldas no quería seguir allí ni mucho menos ver como no piensan en mi ni en nada…en eso una puntada en mi estomago hizo que me detuviera…el dolor…el dolor era inmenso y para peor problema estaba sola, por lo que vi a mi alrededor había un parque cercano, pero el dolor se incrementaba…tenia mucho miedo y estaba sola…sin mis padres bueno ellos no debía saber que estaba embarazada…

POV JANG

Camine por los alrededores del parque central de Tokio. Después de haber ganado algo de dinero, me dirigía a ver si los chicos estaban en nuestro departamento pero algo estaba mal, a lo lejos pude ver a una chica en el suelo. Temía el ir o saber de quien se traba, como era extranjero no podía fiarme de ningún japonés, y menos si estaba solo pero menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando escuche su voz ¡Era Umika! Rápidamente corrí hacia ella dejando todo a lo lejos

- ¡Umika, Umika! ¿Qué te sucede?

- Jan…Jang ¿Eres tu?

- Si Umika soy yo…pero dime ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Nada solo un dolor en mi ¡Ah! – apretó su vientre rápidamente

- Déjame llevarte a un hospital o algo

- ¡No! No puedo ir… ¡Ah!

- No me digas que no Umika, mira el estado en el que estas…Umika… ¡Umika! – se había desmayado

Ya solo dependía de mí esta vez ayudarla, tome a Umika entre mis brazos y trate de pedir un taxi…pero para suerte había alguien allí que era lo que menos quería ver…

FIN POV JANG

No se en que momento abre despertado pero vi a mi alrededor que no era el parque central sino otro lugar ¿Un hospital? Pero ¿Quién me trajo aquí? Y ahí recordé…Jang estaba en el parque pero… ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me alegra que haya despertado señorita

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Yo soy el Dr. Ryo, y esta en el hospital, dos jóvenes la trajeron aquí con un desmayo que tuvo provocado por un dolor de vientre extremo ¿Me equivoco?

- No…no…la verdad no pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes?

- No me dijeron sus nombres ni su parentesco con usted pero dijeron que son amigos suyos… Umika dime algo ¿No me recuerdas?

- Si…algo… a caso usted es el doctor que me atendió hace unos días atrás

- Así es – no me había equivocado - ¿aun no le dirás nada a tus padres?

- ¡No! Por favor no…aun no es el momento…

- Umika como profesional no puedo dejarte ir sin este consentimiento de tus padres, además de que deben saber tu diagnostico pero como padre de una hija embarazada puedo decir que estos casos son muy especiales – el doctor se había sincerado conmigo – se que esto es muy duro para ti…a mi me costo comprenderlo pero puedo decirte que no es nada malo…solo es algo que los adolescentes pueden vivir si no tienen la contención de sus padres en casa… ¿Tu tienes contención en tu hogar? – negué con la cabeza – ya veo…bueno mira – me entrega una tarjeta – este es un grupo de ayuda para madres jóvenes…cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir allí

La verdad, las palabras del Dr. Ryo me habían calmado mucho, el decidió mantener mi secreto a salvo hasta que sepa lo que deba hacer…y mas…como decirle a Takanori.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos jóvenes, uno era Jang pero allí estaba…

- ¿Taka kun? – mis lagrimas se hicieron presente…verlo allí era lo que mas amaba en el mundo y mas que nada volverlo a ver era lo que ahora necesitaba. Jang me sonrío

- Me alegra verte mejor Umika chan

- Gracias Jang – le devuelvo la sonrisa –

- Doctor… ¿Podría hablar con Umika a solas? – pregunto Takanori, ambos se retiraron y el solo se acerco a mí – Discúlpame…

- ¿Disculparte? Pero ¿Por qué?

- Por no estar contigo en este tiempo… - toma mis manos – deberías odiarme

- Quizás debería pero no lo haré – lo abrazo – tu eres lo mas importante que tengo en este mundo – lo miro – además…seguro estabas ocupado con algo importante…solo quiero que me digas ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Umika…tengo grabes problemas económicos…he tratado de trabajar en otro lugar…pero ahora…no se si tomar la decisión adecuada…

- Hablas de estar con mi padre – le agarro las manos – no quiero que hagas lo que no te gusta…no Taka kun no hagas algo que no quieras

- Pero sino lo hago mi familia decaerá y eso no quiero…se que tampoco quiero vivir a costillas de mi familia ni menos de su apellido pero…

- Pero nada Takanori, tu debes hacer lo que te haga feliz… sabes que yo te apoyare siempre…

- Ese es el punto Umika…lo que me hace feliz no es lo que realmente sea lo mejor y me podrá ayudar…

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Umika… ¿conoces a Dark Desire?

- La banda visual kei…si, claro que si…me agrada su música y emmm aunque no lo creas el vocalista me cae muy bien…

- Umika… - me besa…yo sentí que algo estaba mal y tenia razón – Yo soy Ruki…

- ¿Qué?... no, no, tu no puedes ser Ruki…el usa el cabello mas así y…no…no…no puede ser posible… - lo mire bien y cuando se saca sus lentes y se quito su cabello, mostró su melena y todo lo en realidad era…no…esto no era posible… - ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?!

- No era mi intención hacerlo…

- Déjame sola… - no quería verlo

- Pero Umika ¡Que me dejes sola! – solo llore…me dolía su mentira… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué nunca confío en mí? - ¡No quiero verte ni menos que veas a tu hijo! ¡Sal de mi vista!

- ¿U...un hijo? – Comenzó a mirarme aun de nuevo, sus brazos me acogían. Yo solo volvía a llorar…me dolía tanto lo que estaba haciendo y mas como me estaba confesando que en este tiempo sin saber de él fue por estar con aquella banda. – No ni así te dejare Umika, pídeme lo que quieras pero no te voy a dejar, no dejare que estés sola nunca más y si debo sacrificar algo será mi pasión por la música – No puedo permitir que haga tal locura, no Ru...Tak…bueno no sé cómo llamarte pero por favor no lo hagas…no hagas esto – Voy a aceptar la propuesta de tu padre así no quieras eso hare… -Volteo a verlo directo a los ojos, ese chico que fue un cretino conmigo…tu…tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad, de serme sincero

- Solo dime… ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confías en mi Takanori?

- No es eso Umika…es algo mas difícil… -Suspira resignado- Vayamos a otro lugar, allí será mucho mejor.

- Está bien – No muy convencida salí con Takanori hacia ni yo conocía donde iríamos pero quiero que seamos sinceros de una vez y para siempre.

POV JANG

Estaba afuera del hospital, ya no quería quedarme mucho tiempo allí dentro. Cuando vi salir a Umika acompañada de su pareja, no saben lo que se me encogió el corazón. Tenía miedo porque Umika no se veía del todo bien ¿A caso el tipo ese le hizo daño? Es lo que menos quería hacerme a la idea.

Decidí solo volver por mis medios hacia el departamento en donde al llegar los otros estaban que se mataban, tuve que interceder para que no se hiciera daño alguno. A veces parezco su propia madre. Vaya chicos.

FIN POV JANG

Llegando a un parque cercano supuse que deberíamos hablar aquí. Nadia había dicho alguna palabra por lo que me toco solo caminar en silencio. En eso nos sentamos debajo de la copa de un árbol. Coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas mirando a la gente pasar para después dejar notar que su mirada no estaba bien. Sé que yo tampoco estoy bien, esto fue tan rápido, todo en un solo día…ninguno hablaba hasta que decidí mejor dejarlo continuar.

Cuando de mi rostro querían salir lagrimas de dolor, sabía que no debía hacerme problema pues tengo que cuidarme por mi pequeño o pequeña en mi vientre. No aguante más y deje escapar unas lágrimas sin apartar la vista de la gente pasando allí. Sentí un dedo sobre mi parpado, limpiando aquellas lagrimas que lucharon por no salir. Volteo a ver aquel hombre sentado a mi lado que a pesar de que lo quería odiar era mi todo, me ayudo en los peores momentos, no podía odiar a la persona que amo ni menos al padre de mi bebe.

- Ru…Tak… -Apoyo aquel dedo sobre mis labios para acercarse a besarme dulcemente. Aunque le dije que lo odiaba sigue estando allí…Takanori te amo demasiado.

- Te amo Umika, no te dejare sola…lo juro –Decía mientras su frente estaba contra la mía podía ver sus ojos, esa mirada tan triste…una mirada que me había ocultado tantas cosas… - Discúlpame por todo… -Tomo mi rostros con su mano izquierda acariciando con la yema de dedo pulgar mi mejilla, yo no podía dejar de mirarle para solo escucharlo atentamente – Se que debí decirte esto mucho antes, se que también debí serte sincero esos días pero…veras, yo no acepto lo de tu padre porque no me gusta estar dependiendo de un apellido o de otras personas, me gusta valerme por mi esfuerzo y no por mis padres…el trabajo de mi hermana no alcanza mucho, ni el mío como tutor…hace pocos meses aceptamos la ayuda de mi tía… -Suspira-

- Y…y… ¿Quién es tu tía?

- Aunque no lo creas, es la directora del instituto…

- Entonces… ¿Qué mas debo saber Takanori?

- Minako…ella, bueno ella y tu probablemente no la recuerdes pero ella es mi hermana… -Cuando me dijo eso no sabía que mas esperar, me estaba siendo desamasado sincero y nunca creí que fuera a ser sincero esto-

- No creí…qu…que ella fuera tu hermana Takanori…pero –Por impulso lo abrazo, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo- Comprendo porque hiciste todo esto…y me alegro haberte conocido –Ya mis lagrimas volvieron a salir de mi mirada- Quizás sea tonto pero yo te creo en todo Takanori…en todo…eres mi vida, ya formaste parte de ella y no dejare que te apartes de mi lado, no de nuevo… -El toma mi rostro entre sus manos pero no deje que siga hablando- Si eres Ruki o Takanori, no me importa, si Minako es tu hermana o como sea que haya pasado todo no me interesa, solo quiero ayudarte en lo que sea…y si de eso depende que debas arriesgar tu orgullo para trabajar con mi padre te juro que te apoyare en todo…lo juro mi amor te amo…discúlpame a mí por no entender lo que te pasa…si habría algo que yo pudi-

No pude terminar aquella frase cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, formando así un hermoso y cálido beso. Entrelacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mi cuerpo. El correspondía de tal manera que solo pude ver como mis ojos cerraban profundizando ese tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Siento subir el capitulo 13 (2da parte) de nuevo es que habia ciertas modificaciones que tenia que hacerle, ahora veo como continuo el 14, esperenlo con ansias -Sonríe amplio- n.n) Sayonara pasen un hermoso fin de semana


End file.
